


Стереги двери уст твоих

by Darety



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Action, Dark, Gen, Guro, Horror, Mystic, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Группа молодых автоботов прилетает на отдаленную органическую планету, чтобы помочь товарищу-геологу отыскать источник энергона и получить признание коллег. Они высаживаются рядом со старой военной базой, оставленной некогда при странных обстоятельствах. Что произошло здесь, почему разработку забросили, а о планете не сохранилось информации, им только предстоит узнать. И чем глубже они спускаются, тем больше необъяснимого происходит, пока наконец им не приходится признать: они не одни здесь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Вселенная – «Animated». Таймлайн – три миллиона лет после окончания войны автоботов и десептиконов. До возвращения Мегатрона и контакта с Землей еще примерно столько же.  
> 2\. В тексте присутствуют прямые и косвенные отсылки к творчеству Говарда Филлипса Лавкрафта и экранизациям его произведений.  
> 3\. Рейтинг только за насильственные смерти. Мрачная атмосфера прилагается.  
> 4\. Терминология:  
> Наноклик – 1 секунда; цикл – 1,5 минуты; мегацикл – 2,6 часа; солярный цикл – 1 день (10 мегациклов); дека-цикл – 10 дней; звездный цикл – год.  
> Кэрриер – общее обозначение кибертронца по типу альтмода, предназначенного для ношения и проигрывания кассет. Саундвейва и Бластера из G1 можно назвать кэрриерами.  
> Прайм (для тех, кто не знаком именно с этим сериалом) – во вселенной «Animated» «Прайм» это обозначение военного ранга. Примерно равно званию капитана на флоте.

  


***

– Пожалуйста, поднимитесь в рубку, – прозвучавший из динамика над дверью голос Дриллдайера оторвал Силверспайк от планшета. 

В ее каюте иллюминатора не было – на специалистку по эхолокации вид бескрайнего ничто влиял угнетающе, – но она подозревала, что «Алерт» наконец-то достиг цели. И хорошо – она с удовольствием проедется колесами по любому шуршащему грунту. 

Холдаун запрещала кататься в альтмодах по ее новому кораблю, а Силверспайк не терпелось уже наконец трансформироваться. Холдаун, конечно, была давней ее подругой, и все время их знакомства обладала несносным характером, но звание Прайма сделало ее совершенно невыносимой. 

– Эй! Ты не можешь пользоваться громкой связью! – донеслось сверху слегка приглушенное, но крайне возмущенное восклицание. – Только капитан имеет на это право! 

– Холдаун, прекрати, – Дриллдайер еще сохранял ровный тон, – я обращаюсь к членам _моей_ экспедиции… 

– Это _мой_ корабль, и сюда я вас впустила в _мой_ отпуск, который я по-дурацки трачу на вас, так что это никакая не _твоя_ экспедиция! Отдай сюда микрофон! 

– Все же слышат, – укоризненно, но уже отдаленно, заметил Дриллдайер. 

– Ну так пусть пошевеливаются! – Холдаун хохотнула. – Скоро высадка, народ! Не оттягивайте свой миг славы! 

Силверспайк внесла последнюю запись в начатый ей дневник экспедиции: «Холдаун и Дриллдайер все еще делят место руководителя», – трансформировала стилус обратно в палец и поднялась. Бида, ее кассетбота и коллеги, в каюте не оказалось. Довольно странно, что он отправился побродить по кораблю один, он обычно не очень радовался компании незнакомых ботов, но Силверспайк слишком погружалась в себя, когда вела записи, и с ней, пожалуй, скучновато было сидеть. 

В любом случае эти препирательства по громкой связи невозможно было не услышать, так что он наверняка придет в рубку даже раньше нее. 

Она появилась как раз в тот момент, когда Холдаун, согнувшись над Дриллдайером, размахивала руками: 

– У тебя нет никаких точных данных, так что, _конечно,_ нас могут атаковать, едва мы ступим на поверхность! 

– У меня есть информация от дронов, – Дриллдайер был ненамного ее ниже, а по весу так, может, и побольше, но Холдаун всегда брала нахрапом. Никто не мог ее переспорить еще в годы учебы, а после того как ее занесло на военную службу… Силверспайк нисколько не удивилась, что подруга быстро пробилась в Праймы. 

Можно было сколько угодно жаловаться на то, что она мнит себя куда более важным шурупом, чем является на самом деле, и что удивительно, что с ней вообще хоть кто-то дружит, но она правда поделилась своим новеньким кораблем, а вместо того чтобы праздновать повышение на Кибертроне, согласилась везти Дриллдайера на сомнительное предприятие. Силверспайк повторяла про себя: Холдаун просто не умеет иначе показать, что ценит их дружбу. А вот Файнстоун бормотал, что ей лишь нравится хвастаться. 

Когда-то они вместе усваивали базовый курс, но Дриллдайера занесло в геологию, где вообще особенно не выбьешься, Файнстоун заканчивал ординатуру (а на самом деле сидел в ней куда дольше положенного, потому что, по его словам, места для еще одного квалифицированного медика в их госпитале не было), а Силверспайк теперь работала в спасательной службе. Ей нравилась и работа, и компания Бида, но по сравнению с посвящением в Праймы жизнь и правда выглядела бледновато. 

Они периодически встречались и раньше, но в путешествие вместе отправились впервые за долгое время. И какие-нибудь каникулы, проведенные на приличной колонии, не шли ни в какое сравнение с геологической экспедицией, сымпровизированной Дриллдайером с помощью старых друзей. 

Он попросил их всех помочь ему получить грант на исследование одной Всеискрой оставленной планеты, и это показалось отличным поводом и проветриться, и пообщаться, как в старые добрые. 

Как в старые добрые, Холдаун задиралась, Файнстоун ныл, а Дриллдайер стоял на своем – так, что не сдвинешь. 

– По полученным мной данным присутствия кибертронцев не обнаружено. Есть записи, что десептиконы оставили эту планету в конце войны. На планете есть органическая жизнь, однако никого разумного… 

– Органики? – воскликнул Файнстоун, проходя в рубку. – Ты ничего не говорил об этом! 

– Да, – замерла Холдаун с брезгливым выражением на лицевой пластине: – В первый раз слышу про органиков! 

– Пока мы не прибыли, я не был уверен, – Силверспайк мгновенно поняла, что Дриллдайер увиливает от честного ответа. – Последняя запись в архивах от автоботского командования: планета чиста от присутствия врага. И с тех пор о ней не вспоминали несколько миллионов звездных циклов. Органическая жизнь могла зародиться за это время, особенно если для этого уже были предпосылки, чего мы не знаем. Таких данных нигде не сохранилось. В любом случае, волноваться нечего… 

– Ты хоть знаешь, как опасны органики? – возмутился Файнстоун. – Наша автоматика не может бороться с кислотами, выделяемыми некоторыми видами, а споры, проникающие в вентиляционную систему, могут прорасти прямо внутри тебя! – он ткнул пальцем в Дриллдайера, и тот оказался зажат между двумя недовольными ботами. 

– Значит, хорошо, что ты с нами, – попыталась разбавить атмосферу Силверспайк. – Ты точно поможешь нам справиться, если что-то пойдет не так. 

– Если я обнаружу хоть один потенциально опасный вид, все отменяется! – отрезал Файнстоун. – Не хватало подцепить какую-нибудь дрянь, чтобы притащить ее… яйца на Кибертрон! 

– Не трясись, – хмыкнула Холдаун, похлопывая ладонью по рукояти цепа, висящей на поясе. – Я раздавлю эти твои яйца, только они к нам подойдут! 

– Это происходит не так, – сузив линзы, заметил медик. Сейчас он шипел весьма угрожающе: – Ты даже не заметишь… 

Холдаун уже отвернулась, потеряв интерес к лекции. Файнстоун покачал головой и скрестил руки перед собой. Силверспайк видела, что он очень взволнован, но пока не придумала, как его поддержать. Ей хотелось бы, чтобы экспедиция проходила более… дружелюбно. 

– Где носит твоего кассетбота? – тем временем покосилась на нее Холдаун. – Мы ждем только его! Или Дрилли потерял его где-то в своих флешках с очень важной научной фигней?.. 

С этими словами она цапнула со стола, где Дриллдайер и правда разложил свои планшеты и другие носители с файлами, первую попавшуюся флешку. Прямоугольная, с автоботской инсигнией на одной из сторон, она начала трансформироваться прямо у нее в руках. Холдаун от неожиданности махнула рукой, и Бид приземлился на стол на одно колено. Когда он заговорил, тонкий голос звенел от ярости: 

– Ты могла бы обращать и больше внимания на альтмоды ботов, с которыми путешествуешь! 

– Сначала тебя надо разглядеть! – мгновенно пошла в наступление Холдаун. 

– Всеискра! – ахнула Силверспайк. – Это уже ни в какие ворота! Бид, прости, она не хотела… 

– Ты шпион, что ли, подкрадываться и лежать в альтмоде? – заворчала Холдаун, все же сбитая с толку. 

Кассетбот встал на столе, расставив ноги и сжав кулаки: 

– Я имею столько же права принимать удобную мне форму, сколько вы все! 

– Если хочешь, можешь подключиться, – тихо предложила Силверспайк, приоткрывая деку. 

Она позвала Бида с собой в это путешествие, потому что он действительно любил приключения. Правда, компанейским ботом его было назвать сложно: он долго раскачивался и после знакомства, а грубость Холдаун и вовсе отталкивала его. Силверспайк не раз говорила, что на самом деле новоиспеченная Прайм не так плоха, но пока Холдаун своим поведением упорно доказывала обратное. 

Бид трансформировался, и Силверспайк поместила его в кассетное отделение в честплейте. Им всегда неплохо вместе работалось, и ей хотелось, чтобы с ее друзьями он тоже сошелся, однако, пожалуй, на это понадобится больше времени. 

Но Силверспайк привыкла улавливать тревоги и желания ботов вокруг нее – может быть, мод кэрриера, подразумевающий высокую чувствительность к различного рода электронным сигналам, частично объяснял такую легкость в схождении с любой компанией – и была уверена, что и теперь сможет наладить микроклимат. Она поговорит с Холдаун наедине… 

– Я могу начинать? – тоном, исполненным терпения, но слегка раздраженным, спросил Дриллдайер. Силверспайк кивнула: Бид, находясь внутри нее, все отлично слышал. Тогда геолог включил голопроектор. – Итак, перед нами Кейгейт. Планета, потенциально богатая энергоном, но совершенно не исследованная. Геологоразведочная академия не дает гранты на исследование планет, пока нет заверенных очевидцами документальных свидетельств наличия энергона в том или ином виде. Поэтому наша цель – спуститься на поверхность следом за моими дронами, отметить месторождение энергона, взять пробы и вернуться с этими данными на Мискатонию. 

– Как ты заслал дронов так далеко? – спросила Холдаун. – Это край света какой-то, мы уйму топлива сожгли. 

– Я очень хочу грант, – улыбнулся Дриллдайер. – Поэтому я очень благодарен, что вы все согласились мне помочь. А что касается Кейгейта… три миллиона звездных циклов назад здесь проходила линия фронта. Когда я засек мощный источник энергии, то поднял кое-какие архивы. В автоботской звездной классификации данных о Кейгейте нет, однако еще в разгар войны сюда отправили группу исследователей, в академии осталась короткая запись об этом. Должно быть, они разрабатывали это место, но потом появились десептиконы… неудивительно, что дела так и остались незавершенными. Всем было не до добычи в то время. 

– Несчастливая история у этой планетки, – вздохнул Файнстоун. – Так что, мы можем найти кучу дезактивов там? 

– Спустя три миллиона звездных циклов? Едва ли, – признался Дриллдайер. – Я даже не смог понять, были ли здесь сражения, или десептиконы ушли сами. Но никакой кибернетической жизни там нет, это точно. А вот моего дрона мы может быть и отыщем. Из трех вернулось два, я думаю, одного что-то повредило. Нам нужно высадиться вот здесь. Снимки с дронов показывают что-то вроде пещеры, – он вывел рядом несколько расплывчатых кадров. 

– Я надеюсь на веселье, – предупредила Холдаун. 

– А я – на отсутствие кислотных слизней, – буркнул медик, – или арахнидов, в паутину которых попал твой дрон, и теперь они алчут побольше маслянистой кибернетики! 

– Уж от арахнидов нас точно защитит Холдаун, – Силверспайк подошла поближе к голограмме планеты. Сама она не знала, ждет ли от экспедиции чего-то конкретного. Она вглядывалась в снимки, изучая провал, но качество было слишком плохим. 

– И от мертвых десептиконов, – гоготнула та. – Жаль, там нет настоящих врагов! 

– Только ты об этом жалеешь, – пробормотал Файнстоун и добавил громче: – Нам всем нужно покрытие, отталкивающее органику! Никто не выйдет из корабля, пока я не удостоверюсь, что все готовы погрузиться в этот ДНКовый ад! 

  


***

Файнстоун заставил их покрыть каждую деталь ужасно липким и пахучим раствором, к которому, по мнению Бида, скорее уж пристала бы любая органика, да и вообще что угодно. Сходя с трапа вместе с остальными, он в первую очередь заметил, что почва покрыта мелкой шелухой, которая как раз немедленно облепила супинаторы. 

– Почему небо такое красное? – проворчала Холдаун. 

– На органических планетах, как правило, есть атмосфера, – пояснил Дриллдайер. – Обычно лучи преломляются так, что преобладает голубой цвет, но… 

Звучал он не очень уверенно, как будто поведение света в атмосфере органических планет было последним, что интересовало его как геолога. Что ж, можно было понять. 

Силверспайк тоже яростно стряхивала шелуху с ног, но пока не сильно преуспела. Бид, конечно, мог бы путешествовать, не выбираясь из деки, но ему хотелось увидеть не меньше, чем остальные. Сигналы, которые он регистрировал через связь с кэрриером, находясь внутри, были довольно четкими, но носили отпечаток ее эмоций. А новые впечатления приятнее все-таки получать самому. 

– А это что за шлак? – Файнстоун так и топтался на трапе, обнимая огромный кейс со множеством инструментов и химикатов, которые он собирался тащить с собой. 

– Отмершие детали фауны. 

– Множество трупов? – переспросила Холдаун. 

– Ну и мерзость, – согласилась Силверспайк. 

Бид наклонился, рассматривая шелуху поближе. Сероватая и сухая, она мгновенно крошилась, стоило только прикоснуться. Он бывал раньше аж на двух на органических планетах – опыта путешествий у него накопилось побольше, чем у более молодой напарницы. Чему его научило пребывание там: надо предупредительно выкручивать на минимум чувствительность аудиодатчиков и обонятельных сенсоров, поскольку обрабатывать многочисленные шорохи и запахи процессору было безумно тяжело. Однако здесь этого не понадобилось: даже когда он откалибровал восприятие до нормы, то не услышал почти ничего кроме причитаний товарищей по экспедиции, затухающего шума остывающих двигателей и ветра, сдирающего шелуху с кривых черных столбов, усеянных колючками. 

По крошкам он пошагал к пещере. Площадка перед ней словно специально предназначалась для посадки. С другой стороны, если это был лагерь автоботов – или десептиконский аванпост? – не исключено, что удобство не случайно. И если они прокопают пару-тройку метров вниз, то обнаружат забетонированное пространство. Конечно, за миллионы звездных циклов развития планеты это место могли засеять споры, которых так боится Файнстоун. Но у кибертронских экспедиций есть способы бороться с наступлением безудержной органики. Бид не был уверен, что действие каких-либо химикатов может продлиться три миллиона звездных циклов, но сам никогда и не проверял. 

Он остановился перед пещерой. По его личным ощущениям, здесь было нежарко, а из проема веяло холодом еще сильнее. Шелуха кружилась у самой земли, подгоняемая ветром. Впрочем, датчики не говорили о повышенной влажности внутри, так что едва ли причина – в подземном озере или чем-то подобном. Никаких признаков того, что перед ним кибертронское строение, он пока не заметил: ни антенн, ни орудийных ячеек, ни ворот. 

– Эй, хочешь полезть первым? – в два прыжка догнала его Холдаун. 

– Это просто пещера, – он запрокинул голову, разглядывая ее. У Прайм была свежая, явно обновленная после назначения покраска, желтая с синим. Зачем-то она нарисовала на пластине ниже грудных стекол число 571. Широкий фейсплейт, частично защищенный шлемом, пересекала кривая ухмылка. Бид готов был поспорить, что ей страшно лезть в органическую дыру, но последнее, на что она согласится, это пустить вперед себя кассетбота . 

– Мы понятия не имеем, что там внутри, – она стащила цеп с пояса и повертела им в воздухе. 

– Погодите! – Дриллдайер поднял руку. После Силверспайк он импонировал Биду сильнее остальных. Задиристая Холдаун и нервозный Файнстоун, может, и были неплохими ботами, но к ним требовалось привыкать. Геолог был куда менее вспыльчив, серьезно относился к делу, но не занудствовал сверх меры и при этом одобрял приключения. Бид почти чувствовал некое сходство с ним. – У меня неплохое оборудование для сканирования, сейчас и проверим, насколько тут опасно. Хотя, уверен, самое страшное, что нам грозит, это обвал. 

– Файнстоун, пойдем, – тем временем терпеливо звала Силверспайк медика, еще топтавшегося на месте. – Тут нет никаких слизней! 

Бид был в этом не уверен, но вмешиваться не стал. Как-никак кэрриер спаивала эту горе-команду уже давно, и ей виднее, как приводить их в чувство. Он отвернулся и пощупал край пещеры. Земля, такая же серая, как листья, просыпалась между пальцами. Бид заметил, как совсем рядом с его рукой вглубь почвы стремительно зарылось что-то очень маленькое с раздвоенным хвостом и жесткими надкрылками. Он отдернул руку, потряс ей и покосился на Холдаун – Прайм не заметила, что он испугался. И хорошо! Если она встанет на этот монорельс, то уж точно не сойдет! А в органических насекомых так же мало приятного, как в коррозийных жуках, которых можно подцепить в ржавом море. 

Пока Силверспайк, крепко ухватив Файнстоуна за дверцу, вела его к пещере, Дриллдайер трансформировался. Приглушенных зеленых цветов гусеничная буровая установка проехала немного вглубь, так, что тень полностью накрыла ее. 

– Очень странно, – наконец признался он, возвращаясь в робомод. – Я… улавливаю мощное излучение снизу, но у меня есть только примерное направление. Думаю, здесь шахта или что-то в этом роде. Придется искать дорогу так. 

– Погоди, ты не можешь выстроить карту? – удивилась Силверспайк. 

– Я не уверен… до какого-то момента – могу, но потом что-то глушит мои сканеры… 

– Десептиконские технологии! – воскликнула Холдаун напряженно. 

– Скорее, это свойство местных руд, – возразил Дриллдайер. – Снаружи даже антенны корабля не засекли никаких сигналов из пещеры, так что или это естественное экранирование, или… да нет, не вижу других причин. Любые глушилки давно перестали бы работать! 

– И мы пойдем вслепую? – нервно спросил Файнстоун. 

– Мы – геологическая экспедиция, – Дриллдайер включил дальний свет. – Всегда нужно быть готовыми к тому, что понадобится полагаться на себя, а не на сканеры. 

– Хватит важничать, говори, куда идти, – проворчала Холдаун, перехватывая цеп. 

Меньше всего Бид верил в то, что они и правда обнаружат здесь артефакты войны. Время должно было уничтожить их, лишить энергии и превратить в прах. Даже кибертронские металлы уязвимы перед миллионами солярных циклов, а особенно при контакте с органикой. 

Силверспайк наконец затолкала Файнстоуна в пещеру, сама зашла в ее тень и передернула плечами. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Бид. 

– Надо обогрев повысить, – бодро ответила она. – Надеюсь, запасов энергона нам хватит. 

– Файнстоун позаботился, чтобы нам его хватило на звездный цикл вперед, – Бид покосился на медика. Тот, сочтя, что рядом с Холдаун безопаснее всего, догнал ее и не отставал ни на шаг. О да, храбрая Прайм защитит его от крылатых многоножек, конечно. 

– Выглядит так таинственно! – воодушевленно продолжила Силверспайк, сцепляя за спиной руки. – Ужасно отвыкла от такого! 

– Да, когда это наша работа была таинственной, – согласился Бид. 

Раз она не хочет признаваться, что тоже нервничает, пусть. Нельзя же, чтобы в команде был спокоен один руководитель экспедиции да кассетбот, который еще успел застать войну, в отличие от молодняка. 

  


***

Они прошли не так уж много, когда Дриллдайер обнаружил, что земляные стены сменились металлом. Поначалу его облепляли комья почвы, а кое-где вдоль швов тянулись корни и мох, но вскоре и шаги стали не привычно мягкими, а звонкими. 

– Здесь были ворота, – заметил он, освещая стены и потолок тоннеля. – Вернее, вот они, – он постучал по стене, стряхивая землю и обнажая паз. – Наверное, застряли в таком положении. 

Ему нравилось быть правым, а существование определенно кибертронской постройки подтверждало его предположения. Еще по данным сканирования пустоты впереди имели слишком правильные очертания, чтобы быть естественными пещерами. Конечно, это строение со временем занесло землей, и оно превратилось в холм, но все же чья-то база здесь была. Интересно, чья. 

– Осторожнее, – попросила Силверспайк. – Не уверена, что нам стоит приводить их в движение. 

– Если они сломаны, то не закроются, – Бид проскользнул мимо них и ручным фонариком – своих фар его мод не подразумевал – осветил помещение. Потом завозился в углу, разгребая кучу нанесенного внутрь органического мусора. – Точно, питание перебито. Дефолтный режим всегда делали открытым, чтобы в случае поломки не оказаться замурованными в бункере. 

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросила Холдаун. 

– Я работал в похожем месте в конце войны. А что, инженерную безопасность на военных курсах больше не изучают? 

– Ты… – она, кажется, опешила. 

Дриллдайер тоже удивился и бросил взгляд на Силверспайк. Та улыбалась. Ну, ничего себе, она едва ли нарочно забыла рассказать им, что ее коллега-кассетбот как минимум вдвое их старше! 

– Перебито? – тем временем возмутился Файнстоун. – Выглядит, будто кто-то разорвал эти кабели! 

– Можем предполагать, что здесь есть хищники, – пожал плечами Дриллдайер. 

– Которые способны прогрызть армированное покрытие! 

– Уймись, – Холдаун презрительно покосилась на него. – Или я сама тебя прогрызу! 

Дриллдайер посветил на развороченные кабели питания: 

– Я бы не стал зацикливаться на версии о хищниках. Эти штуки успели сгнить, прежде чем их кто-то разворошил. Вы забываете, что это место не было пещерой, а на органических планетах часто высокая влажность. Вплоть до осадков, тумана и прочих неприятностей. Я уж не говорю о сдвигах породы, которые наверняка вызвали это, – он указал на вздыбленные местами плиты и поросшие чем-то ворсистым трещины. – Давайте не будем бояться воображаемых чудовищ. 

– В конце концов, на это место нападали десептиконы. Они могли это сделать, – добавила Силверспайк и посветила по сторонам. – Я так понимаю, все двери открыты? Отсюда отходит как минимум два коридора. 

Дриллдайер окинул взглядом потолок, по которому змеились не то корни, не то лианы. Его всегда угнетало то, насколько живучей и упорней оказывается органика, но раньше эти знания были теоретическими. Он вел поиски энергона только в составе групп, работающих на кибернетических планетах. Теперь он увидел собственной оптикой, во что превращаются кибертронские строения, если не оберегать их от наступления органики. 

– Если энергия иссякла сама собой, последняя команда компьютера базы открыла все помещения. Но сложно судить, что тут случилось, – пробормотал Бид. 

Дриллдайер постучал кулаком по ближайшей стене, и земля осыпалась, открывая взгляду оплавленные следы выстрелов. 

– Похоже, бой все-таки был, – сказал он. – Посмотрите на это. 

Следы битвы воодушевили, кажется, одну Холдаун. Она шваркнула цепом вскользь, очищая другую стену, и обнаружила еще больше вмятин и царапин. 

– «Беги», – дрогнувшим голосом прочитал Файнстоун, наклоняясь к косяку двери. Надпись располагалась низко, примерно на таком уровне ее нацарапал бы Бид, ну или ползущий по полу раненый бот более стандартных размеров. – Мы уверены, что хотим идти туда? – жалобно простонал он. 

– Это написал какой-то трусливый ученый! – фыркнула Холдаун вентиляцией. – Ты знаешь, какие десептиконы были сильные?! Они апгрейдились специально для войны! Ты бы тоже топливо слил… 

– Нужно найти терминал, – вмешался Дриллдайер, пока Прайм не перегнула палку. – У нас есть переносные батареи, вдруг получится вдохнуть жизнь в это место. Хотя бы карту поточнее получим. Эти коридоры я еще могу сканировать, но дальше сигналы уже смешиваются в кашу, – он обернулся и заметил, что Силверспайк сидит рядом с надписью и водит по бороздам пальцем. – Что-то интересное? 

Она вздрогнула и посмотрела на него округленными бирюзовыми линзами: 

– Что? А. Нет… я просто подумала… здесь ведь кто-то выжил, да? Ты читал, что десептиконов победили? 

– Это одна строка в старом-старом архиве, – он подошел и похлопал ее по плечу. – Отвлекись, Силвер. Ты не на спасательной миссии. Все, что здесь случилось, произошло еще до того, как сформировались наши с тобой протоформы. Мы найдем источник энергона, сюда прилетит экспедиция, если повезет, под моим руководством, и мы восстановим, что сможем, – он улыбнулся. – Нужно уметь абстрагироваться, знаешь. Кстати, – он понизил голос, – а твой… приятель служил? 

Кассетбот рассматривал что-то у двери в другой коридор и, кажется, не слышал их. Дриллдайер привык, что большинство ботов, помнящих войну с десептиконами, находят способ так или иначе показать свою причастность к истории. У Бида не было ни шрамов, которые он бы сохранил, ни следов военных апгрейдов. Внешне, по крайней мере. Он не очень-то следил за полировкой, рыжевато-серые пластины, составлявшие тонкие и длинные плечевые сегменты, были слегка примяты по краям, но они с Силверспайк ведь работали в небезопасных условиях. Его шлем нетипично срезался сзади, но это скорее походило на особенность альтмода, а не на какую-то травму. Конечно, сложно представить и то, чтобы кассетбот служил в пехоте, однако… Дриллдайеру не хватало опыта, чтобы он был точно уверен, как выглядит военная выправка. Не на Холдаун же ориентироваться! 

– Нет, – мотнула Силверспайк головой, поднимаясь. – Бид гражданский. Просто работал переводчиком немного под конец войны, когда мы… начали… общаться с другими видами. 

– А. А то он такой суровый, словно военный, – Дриллдайер подмигнул одной линзой. – Того и гляди поставит на место нашу Прайм. 

– Ей не повредит, – хихикнула Силверспайк. 

– А как его в спасатели занесло, если он лингвист? 

– Ты не представляешь, как много есть мест, куда никогда не заберутся такие громоздкие мехи, как мы с тобой, – она ехидно постучала себя по широкой деке. – Бид, знаешь, вообще-то инженер. Языки – это увлечение, знаешь, в военное время на дипломы не смотрели. 

– Переквалификация, – вздохнул Дриллдайер почти мечтательно. – Как ни крути, это был плюс. Сейчас, в мирное время, захочешь сменить профессию – тебя на смех поднимут. 

– Эй, ты что, наконец-то заскучал в камнях ковыряться? – выросла за спиной Холдаун, и он вздрогнул. Пришлось срочно сменить тон: 

– Ты что! Эта экспедиция сделает меня самым известным геологом на Мискатонии. Файнстоун, Бид, давайте, не отставайте, – он зашагал вглубь коридора, освещая себе дорогу фарами. Сквозь грязь на стенах просматривались выбитые в металле технические указатели. Краска с них давно осыпалась, но они все еще рельефно проступали, хотя местами их и поела ржавчина. 

Метка на сканере, показывающая где-то под ними источник энергии, внушала ему надежду, несмотря на мрачную атмосферу этого места. Надо только разобраться, успели ли автоботы, работавшие тут больше трех миллионов звездных циклов назад, построить шахту, и выяснить, не обрушило ли ее время. Он был бы уверен, что да, но в общем и целом место пострадало куда меньше, чем Дриллдайер мог предположить. Он читал, что органические планеты часто радикально меняют свой облик. Да, в разбитых плафонах под потолком поселились какие-то мелкие твари, а вдоль бывших коммуникационных желобов, где уже сгнила проводка, росли зеленоватые шарики на тонких ножках… но Дриллдайер вел своих друзей по вполне узнаваемой кибертронской постройке. Не так уж и преобразилось это место. Легко было представить, как все выглядело, пока тут не развелось органики. 

Будто какое-то чудо уберегло это место специально для его экспедиции. 

  


***

– Во имя Всеискры… что здесь произошло?! – Файнстоун выпустил из рук кейс, и тот, звякнув содержимым, немного покачался на неровном полу. 

Бид в целом был солидарен с ним, хотя и не привык так откровенно выражать эмоции. Все время приходилось напоминать себе, что он общается с молодым поколением, которое повидало гораздо меньше. Силверспайк вот всегда воспринимала происходящее очень близко к искре, но работая с ней в паре, Бид как-то не акцентировал на этом внимания. Впрочем, сейчас у его спутников и правда был повод слегка испугаться. 

Дриллдайер привел их сюда, поскольку по имеющемуся у него примерному плану этот зал походил на коммуникационный центр базы или что-то в этом роде. Здесь сходились разные коридоры, сюда тянулись полуосыпавшиеся коробы кабелей вдоль стен. К этому времени окончательно стало ясно, что построили это место автоботы. Инсигнии и кое-какие технические пометы у развилок окончательно подтвердили эту версию. По дороге обнаружились несколько выкорчеванных и давно проржавевших пушек – очевидно, являвшихся частью автоматической системы обороны. Пока ничего не говорило о том, что защитники базы хоть сколько-то преуспевали, скорее уж десептиконы рушили все на своем пути. Но, по крайней мере, не было ни одного брошенного дезактива, а значит, кто-то все-таки выжил и позаботился о погибших. 

В этом помещении застыл хаос. Все терминалы сгорели или были смяты чем-то потяжелее цепа Холдаун Прайм. Металл одной из стен оплавился, как под струей огнемета, и только по краям виднелись ранее выбитые на ней глифы. Центральный экран над развороченным рабочим местом связиста (типовом, как во всех подобных строениях и аванпостах) зиял в центре дырой, проросшей спорами на тонких стебельках. Файнстоун запретил даже касаться этих мягких сфер, да Бид и не собирался. В таком количестве они производили жуткое впечатление. 

– Тут как будто что-то взорвалось, – прошептала Силверспайк, проходя вперед и оглядываясь. 

Дриллдайер принялся осматривать терминалы один за другим, надеясь, видимо, найти хоть что-то целое. Бид, будучи невысокого роста, едва перебирался через вздыбленные плиты пола, вспоротые так ровно, что виной тому явно были не тектонические сдвиги или толчки. 

– Динамики! – осенило его, когда он запрокинул голову. – Здесь прошла мощная акустическая атака. Все динамики для общей связи, которые я видел по дороге, взорваны изнутри. И тут тоже, – он ткнул пальцем вверх. 

То, что когда-то было аудиосистемой, извещавшей о тревоге или передававшей обращения начальника экспедиции, и правда оказалось вывернуто так, что рваные лепестки динамика торчали в разные стороны. В них проросла какая-то колючая шлаковина, но едва ли флора была причиной таких повреждений. Скорее уж ее семена смогли прижиться на уже открытой сгоревшей проводке. Файнстоун пугал их, что органические растения способны пробить металл любой толщины, но Бид как-то не верил. Колючки казались довольно хрупкими. 

– Десептиконы настоящую бойню устроили, – процедил Дриллдайер. – Но зачем они уничтожили технику? Они ведь могли ей воспользоваться! 

– Здесь что-то написано, – Силверспайк попыталась отодрать мох на стене под экраном, и тот легко поддался. 

– Что ты делаешь?! – заспешил к ней Файнстоун. – Ты подхватишь что-нибудь! 

– Надо прочитать… 

– Прекрати, – они завозились там, а потом он сорвался: – Ладно, ладно, стой! – и активировал медицинский фен, которым обычно разогревал металл перед выправлением вмятин. 

Бид подошел ближе, подтянулся, забираясь на перевернутое кресло, и увидел, что подо мхом открываются неровные столбики слов. 

– Имена, – догадалась Силверспайк. Бид давно не видел ее такой напряженной. Она все еще тянулась к глифам, словно могла считать информацию, прикоснувшись к ним, а Файнстоун цепко держал ее за плечо. Холдаун и Дриллдайер тоже подтянулись. – Но… я не очень понимаю… вернее, не все могу прочесть… 

Бид догадался, в чем дело. Неровные глифы имели начертания, распространенные во время войны, – максимальная скоропись, которую тогда распознавали все. Сейчас их дешифровку даже не вкладывают в базовую прошивку, ведь высокоорганизованная кибернетическая раса не должна стремиться к упрощению. 

– Это военный код, – сказал он. 

– Точно, – вдруг выпалила Холдаун. – Клик, сейчас выгружу пакет… 

Бид не стал ее дожидаться. 

– Сток Пайл, Флексия, Брик Офф, Информер, – он прищурил одну оптику, запуская программу достройки глифов. Часть была вымарана, и приходилось анализировать глубину прорезания металла. Внизу их скалывали с особым тщанием, но чем выше, тем слабее была рука бота, вычеркивавшего имена из списка. Только одно из двенадцати осталось нетронутым: – Резонатор. 

– Должно быть, это автоботы, работавшие здесь, – предположил Дриллдайер. 

– Что за безумцы пишут свои имена на стенах? – буркнула Холдаун. 

– Отчаявшиеся? – предположил Файнстоун, опуская фен и трансформируя руку. – Загнанные в угол? 

– Неужели кто-то один выжил? – Силверспайк, не отрываясь, смотрела на нетронутую строчку. – Это… ужасно. 

Бид потянулся и похлопал ее по предплечью. 

– Резонатор, наверное, был великим воином, – Холдаун обвела рукой помещение, – раз справился с теми, кто это учинил. 

– Или он погиб и не смог вычеркнуть собственное имя. Давайте продолжим, – предложил Дриллдайер. Не похоже, что место гибели одиннадцати, а возможно и двенадцати, автоботов вызывало у него особые эмоции. 

Сложно было его винить. Кажется, он поставил все на идею найти здесь месторождение энергона. Может, корабль и принадлежал Холдаун, а друзья согласились составить ему компанию в выходные, он все же чувствовал себя здесь на задании, а не на прогулке. Экскурсы в военную историю его не отвлекали. 

– «Найди меня внизу», – продекламировала Холдаун, впрочем, неуверенно. В современной армии старой скорописью явно не пользовались. Да и боевых действий не велось уже давно. С чего кому-то писать что-то от руки в обстоятельствах, когда рядом всегда есть работающая техника? 

Бид обернулся: надпись, которую она озвучила, была выжжена довольно слабо у самого пола. 

– Вот нам как раз вниз, – нетерпеливо добавил Дриллдайер. 

– Почему тебе ни капельки не жутко? – возмутился Файнстоун, нервно косясь на неподвижные шарики грибов над их головами. 

– Разве не врачам полагается быть циниками? 

– Дриллдайер, ты самый отвратительный бот, которого я знаю!.. – пробубнил медик, подбирая кейс. 

Силверспайк подхватила Бида, помогая ему спуститься с неровного возвышения. Она обычно так не делала – давно уяснив, что небольшой размер совершенно не означает беспомощность, – но сейчас выглядела такой рассеянной, что он не стал возмущаться. 

Они покидали главный зал базы, так и не узнав, была ли она захвачена десептиконами или все же отбита. Уже мельком Бид выцепил несколько кусков фраз, написанных на стандартном кибертронском, не военной скорописью и не шифром, но не стал нагнетать атмосферу, произнося их вслух. 

«Они забирают мертвых», – скользили кривые глифы сверху вниз, скручиваясь с другими, вовсе бессмысленными без контекста: – «…прочесть его». 

Но большую часть слов уничтожило то же, что заставило металл стен стекать вниз. Биду показалось, что торчащие из оплавленного пятна линии тоже складываются во что-то если не осмысленное, то по крайней мере неслучайное, вроде схемы или диаграммы, но это было уже за гранью разумного. Он выбросил это из головы. 

  


***

– Они встроили базу прямо в… естественные тоннели, – Дриллдайер сильным ударом сколол небольшой кусок камня. – Странный выбор. Обычно жилые и исследовательские блоки располагают в отдалении от разработки. Месторождения энергона часто нестабильны. 

Он сомневался, что его выводы кому-то интересны, но все вовсе перестали болтать за последний мегацикл. Они уже долго бродили по темным коридорам, и картина практически не менялась: следы выстрелов, глубокие борозды в металле, взорвавшиеся лампы и динамики, давным-давно выгоревшие провода, облепленные органикой. Некоторые проходы все же оказались завалены, и требовалось искать пути обхода, благо на территории постройки сканеры работали без сбоев. 

Дриллдайер чувствовал волнение своей группы, но не очень понимал, чем может их поддержать. Разве что побыстрее добраться до цели. 

Кажется, исследователей, прибывших на Кейгейт, захватила примерно та же идея. Иначе зачем практически залезать в эти пещеры? Дриллдайер отыскал энергарий, несколько кабинетов, исследовательскую лабораторию, когда-то полностью изолированную, жилые отсеки с пробитыми платформами… ни одного целого чипа подобрать не удалось, и это удручало еще сильнее. Десептиконы уничтожили все подчистую и замели следы? 

– Хотя… сложно предположить, какой тут был ландшафт, – продолжил он вслух. – Больше всего это место напоминает старые разрушившиеся горы, которые почти сравнялись с поверхностью… Если это была горная гряда, возможно, не нашлось другого удобного места для постройки. 

Каменная порода, присыпанная пылью и органической грязью, тоже хранила следы сколов. Мох забил и эти повреждения, отчетливо выделяя их. Он принялся внимательно осматривать стены, чтобы взять небольшой образец. 

– Это похоже на следы, – Файнстоун посветил на неровный полог и сюда занесенных листьев, покрывавших пол. – Что насчет органиков, Дриллдайер? 

– Откуда мне знать? – пожал он плечами. – Мои сканеры везде фиксируют органику, я не могу отличить монстра от гриба, уж прости. Ты должен получше разбираться в этом, нет? 

Файнстоун нервным щелчком опустил визор: 

– Ах, ну конечно, я должен! С какой стати я должен разбираться в видах органиков?! Тепловизор ничего не показывает, но это все равно похоже на следы! – сообщил он после циклового молчания. 

– Давайте будем готовы, – согласился Дриллдайер. – Холдаун, только не бросайся в атаку, пожалуйста. Вдруг они разумны? Будет неловко. 

Сам он считал это перестраховкой. Он уже говорил, что абсолютно никаких признаков присутствия цивилизованных существ не было ни при сканировании планеты, ни во время высадки, ни здесь, в кибертронских руинах. Может быть, кто-то и прятался в глубине, под землей, но… то, что Файнстоун принимал за следы, могло появиться из-за движений воздуха. Или, в худшем случае, было отпечатками лап какого-нибудь неразумного органического зверя. 

– Мерзость, – буркнул Файнстоун. 

– И кто из нас будет вести переговоры с органиками? – всполошилась Холдаун. – Ты знаешь, что для первого контакта с новым видом нужно иметь соответствующий ранг, и допуск эксплоратора, и разрешение… Шлак, надо было предупредить нас, что это неизученная органическая планета, до того, как я позволила себя в это втянуть! 

Дриллдайер помолчал. Ну, если бы он всем рассказал правду, никто бы не полетел, верно? Все это понимают. 

– Это было не очень красиво с моей стороны, – признал он. – Но я вас уверяю, дроны ничего не обнаружили. Нас никто ни в чем не обвинит – последнее пребывание кибертронцев на этой планете зафиксировало отсутствие разумных форм жизни. Мы имели полное право сюда приземлиться! 

– Ты сказал, в автоботской звездной классификации нет данных о Кейгейте, – напомнил Бид. 

– Это их ошибка, не наша, – отрезал Дриллдайер раздраженнее. – Но ты-то о чем беспокоишься? Разве ты не опытный переговорщик, а? 

Кассетбот так покосился на него, что он приглушил вокалайзер. Кажется, у него не было никаких причин наезжать на товарища Силверспайк, так с чего вдруг?.. Он собрался было извиниться за резкость, но отвлекся. Силверспайк села у стены, еще на территории базы, прислоняясь спиной к металлу. 

– Ты в порядке? – Файнстоун поднял визор. – Не чувствуешь никакого… шевеления внутри? Посторонних тел в полостях? Нарушения вязкости масла?.. 

– Я думаю, земля попала в сочленения, – она постучала по колену, – ничего страшного, если сделаем перерыв? Может, вы тоже себя осмотрите?.. 

Дриллдайер скептически отнесся к идее, что они так быстро могли выйти из строя, но Файнстоун заявил, что после жалобы он обязан всех осмотреть, и они устроили привал на пороге базы. Он вглядывался в темноту пещеры, которую оттеснили поглубже их фонари и фары, и готовился рассказать остальным, что с этого самого места его сканеры практически бесполезны. Он был лучше них всех оснащен для ориентации под землей, и он не видел дальше того, что позволяла оптика. Наверное, по мере продвижения он будет немного «открывать» карту, но не так обширно, как привык. 

Силверспайк разобралась с чисткой раньше остальных и достала планшет. А, ну конечно, ей нравится все записывать, фиксировать, да и перечитывать – наверняка. Палец-стилус двигался по экрану быстро, почти не отрываясь. Она могла бы пользоваться звуковыми носителями: как кэрриеру по альтмоду, ей ничего не мешало читать флешки любых форматов, немного трансформируя отделение под конкретную модель, – но говорила, что это скучно. Когда не просто регистрируешь события, а формулируешь запись самостоятельно, есть простор для творчества, разных истолкований и контекстуальных шуток, в конце концов. Наверное, поэтому она категорически отказывалась от самой очевидной для нее карьеры связиста или архивиста. 

Бид что-то разглядывал там, где Файнстоуну померещились следы, а тот объяснял Холдаун, как ей просунуть щеточку под его плечевой сегмент сзади. Он ведь даже не касался ничего органического наплечниками! Холдаун рычала и обещала отодрать наболт пластину, если он не перестанет подскакивать. 

Дриллдайер улыбнулся, но не очень широко, а то новоиспеченная Прайм рассердилась бы, решив, что он над ней смеется. А ему было неловко в который раз повторять, как он рад, что они здесь вместе. Не только потому, что это для него шанс заслужить уважение коллег, но и потому что состоявшимся кибертронцам разных профессий, работающим на разных планетах, а то и вовсе патрулирующим космос, как Холдаун, обычно сложно проводить время вместе, даже если они друзья. 

– Не жалеешь, что полетела в эту грязную дыру? – спросил он. Силверспайк не ответила, даже не подняла взгляд. Должно быть, включила музыку, чтобы не слышать причитания Файнстоуна. Дриллдайер наклонился, заглядывая в экран планшета, и в ужасе воскликнул: – Всеискра, Силвер! Что ты?!.. 

Экран погас в тот же наноклик. Палец, еще трансформированный в стилус, вонзился в кнопку выключения до треска. Силверспайк тоже вскрикнула – от неожиданности. 

– Шлак, ну ты напугал меня! – возмутилась она. – Дриллдайер, ты в своем уме, так подкрадываться? 

– Ты… что, занялась изобразительным искусством? – оправдываясь, он приподнял руки. – Специфично вышло… 

– Что? – переспросила Силверспайк удрученно и включила планшет. Мгновение Дриллдайер видел то же, что до этого. Ему не показалось: с экрана на него кричало чье-то перекошенное лицо, словно кто-то раскатал фейсплейт по горизонтальной поверхности. Непропорциональное, кривое, созданное множеством частых и грубых штрихов, оно воистину отталкивало. – Ничего, – быстро сказала она, вырубая экран. – Просто. Не знаю. 

Почему-то она не хотела встречаться взглядом с ним, и Дриллдайер не знал, стоит ли на чем-то настаивать. Все на них уставились, а Силверспайк как будто… удивилась тому, что увидела на собственном рисунке. 

– Давайте пойдем дальше, – она убрала планшет в сабспейс и вскочила преувеличенно бодро. – Все готовы? 

  


***

– Разделиться?! – Файнстоуну даже собственные аудиодатчики резануло получившимся тембром, но он ничего не смог поделать с проступившим в голосе ужасом. 

– Это хорошая идея, – почему-то кивнула Силверспайк. – Мы быстрее найдем спуск, если исследуем оба пути сразу. И я могу прощупывать дорогу эхолокацией. 

– Силвер сейчас даже полезнее меня, – подтвердил Дриллдайер. 

– Нет, это плохая идея! Вам точно органика в фильтры не попала?! – отчаянно уточнил Файнстоун, заглядывая им в линзы. – Во имя сияния Всеискры, Холдаун, ну хоть ты!.. 

– Мы до сих пор ничего опасного не встретили, – откликнулась та, переводя взгляд с одного черного рукава пещеры на другой. – Комлинки работают. Вообще проблем не вижу. Что ты трясешься, кому ты нужен? 

Они стояли на развилке: оба прохода, извиваясь, уходили куда-то вниз, но в противоположные стороны, и любой мог привести к источнику, который засек Дриллдайер. Файнстоун никак не мог взять в толк, почему бы не изучить каждый отдельно, но все его друзья вдруг стали такими нетерпеливыми! 

– Будем поддерживать связь, – Дриллдайер успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. – Пойдем со мной, я точно знаю, что делаю. 

Файнстоун раздраженно встопорщил дверцы. Вообще-то ни он, ни Силверспайк с ее эхолокацией не смогли даже предположить, насколько далеко простирается пещера. Не говоря уж о том, что может в ней поджидать… 

– Держи сверло наготове, – хмыкнула Холдаун. – И кричи, если что!.. 

– Возьмите баллончики, – поделился Дриллдайер запасами. Оба поймал Бид, которому они даже не поместились бы в сабспейс. – Отмечайте дорогу прямо на стенах, как я делал до этого… 

– Мы не заблудимся, – пообещала Силверспайк. 

– Вы идиоты! И я идиот, раз я здесь, с вами, – пробормотал Файнстоун. – Ни в коем случае не касайтесь ничего органического. Не позволяйте ничему попасть в топливо. Смотрите, куда ступаете… 

– Я пожалею, что предложил тебе компанию? – ухмыльнулся Дриллдайер, и Файнстоун гневно поперхнулся вентиляцией. – Прости, прости. Я знаю, что это важно. Но грибы до сих пор – самая сложноорганизованная форма органики, которую мы встретили… 

Файнстоун бессильно сжал кулаки. Зачем звать в экспедицию медика, если все равно не собираешься следовать его рекомендациям? Он почти уже бросился следом за Силверспайк, шутливо отдавшей Дриллдайеру честь и зашагавшей в один из тоннелей, но понял, что в той группе ему уже места не найдется. Бид вряд ли пойдет с кем-то еще, да? Кассетбот не самый общительный тип, и не похоже, что он хочет новых близких знакомств. 

– Я рад, что ты с нами, – говорил Дриллдайер, спускаясь в неизвестность. Не иначе как для успокоения спутника он выводил скудные данные со своих сканеров на планшет, хотя мог спокойно ориентироваться по ним, не вытаскивая карту из своей головы. – Но тебе, как и Силвер, надо немного отпустить ситуацию. 

Файнстоун сердито покосился на него. Да неужели? 

Органика для геолога – помеха, которую нужно преодолеть в стремлении к цели. Для Прайм – потенциальный враг. Для спасателей вроде Силверспайк это и вовсе скорее миф. Судя по разговорам, ее напарник сталкивался с белковыми формами раньше, но Файнстоун не сомневался, что Бид был при этом хорошо защищен. 

Перед медиками же опасность органики предстает во всей полноте. С большинством ее проявлений бороться сложнее, чем с винтохвостками, пробивающими броню и впивающимися в кабели. Воруют энергию и внешне неотличимы от шурупов. Очень сложно заметить у себя лишнюю шляпку, но металл хотя бы на сканерах отображается! А как ты уловишь споры без специального оборудования? Или вдруг что-то залезет тебе между деталями и сдохнет, сгниет, начнет пахнуть… не говоря уж о попадании органики в энергон! Разложившаяся, она вызывает отложения на стенках баков, и… 

Шурх. 

Файнстоун встал как вкопанный. По дороге он внимательно смотрел под ноги, стараясь игнорировать пугающие сгустки растительности на стенах, но сейчас вскинул взгляд. Тепловизор сам активировался и закрыл оптику, подсвечивая на внутреннем экране силуэт идущего впереди Дриллдайера. Тот не остановился, и пришлось окликнуть его: 

– Ты слышал?! 

Шлеп-шлеп-шлеп. Файнстоун активировал фен, выставляя температуру погорячее. Он действительно почти ничего не знал об органиках, но слышал, что белковые формы жизни восприимчивы к температуре. Струя горячего воздуха – не лучшее оружие, но бегать с паяльником наперевес запрещено техникой безопасности, а все острые предметы лежали в кейсе. 

– Дриллдайер! – он в два прыжка догнал геолога, вступив в одно с ним световое пятно. – Ты что, не слышишь, что здесь кто-то есть?.. 

– У меня включены датчики движения, – Файнстоуна взбесило терпение, с которым друг отвечал ему. Дриллдайер посветил по сторонам фарами, куда более мощными, чем у мода медицинского транспорта. – Тебе показалось, думаю. 

– Мои аудиодатчики идеально откалиброваны! – он сжал кулаки. – Что-то… прыгало! Что-то… жирное и резиновое! Будто резиновое! 

Ему явно не хватало слов, чтобы описать звук, с которым нечто мягкое, но упругое хлопало по камню. Он замахал руками, но под скептическим мерцанием линз Дриллдайера остановился и зло выругался. 

Какое-то время дальше они спускались молча. Файнстоун то и дело вздрагивал, прицельно переводя луч фонарика с одного ответвления на другое, но засечь источник шума ему так и не удалось. Больше приходилось следить за тем, куда ступаешь, чтобы не сверзиться и не пересчитать шлемом камни. 

Путь вообще вышел нелегким: хотя обычно Дриллдайер вычислял тупики заранее, иногда его сканеры все же сдавались под излучением местных руд и заводили его в тупик. Так что они забрели уже не в одну тесную пещерку, единственным ходом из которой был узенький лаз под самым сводом. Файнстоун уж точно заблудился. Дриллдайер рисовал на стенах фосфоресцирующие метки, и одна надежда была на них. 

– Что значит «уже соскучились»? – услышал он впереди. Дриллдайер связывался с Холдаун. – Прошло три мегацикла, как догова… сама проверь хронометр! – сердито повысил он голос. – Я не первый раз пытаюсь связаться вообще-то! Не заставляйте нас с Файнстоуном волноваться. Ну так как, у вас есть какой-нибудь прогресс?.. 

Судя по тому, что этот целеустремленный шлакодел не прекращал идти, повода поворачивать назад действительно не было. Холдаун, впрочем, нашла, о чем потрепаться, потому что Дриллдайер так и шагал, прижимая палец к спрятанному в шлеме комлинку. 

Шурх. Шлеп-шлеп-шурх-шлеп. Файнстоун перехватил кейс за ручку так, чтобы замахиваться было удобнее, и остановился. Звук почудился ему слева, в темной нише, уходящей куда-то вниз, слишком тесной, чтобы Дриллдайер возлагал на нее надежды. Все же исследователи этого месторождения как-то перемещались тут, и вряд ли тоннели, которыми они пользовались, походили на случайные трещины в породе. 

– Дриллдайер! 

Он обернулся и понял, что геолог, продолжая болтать с Холдаун и, видимо, не слыша, идет за ним Файнстоун или нет, уже куда-то умчался. А ведь выглядит таким неповоротливым! Файнстоун, не сводя оптики с шуршащего провала в стене, двинулся в том же направлении, но за поворотом Дриллдайера не обнаружил. Только развилку. 

– Ржа! Куда ты делся?! – Файнстоун нервно замотал головой. Так, тепловизор, ему нужен… шлак! Не то потому, что Файнстоун сильно разнервничался, не то из-за местных пород ничего четкого сквозь камень он не улавливал. Дриллдайер как сквозь землю провалился. – Какого скраплета! Это вообще не смешно!.. 

Шурх. Шлеп. Шлеп-шлеп-шлеп. Звуки стали пугающе частыми, но почти тут же затихли; походило, будто много резиновых шариков прыгают в стороны, прочь от места, где стоял Файнстоун. Тот, выкрутив на максимум аудио, услышал скрип сервоприводов справа и облегченно стравил пар. От волнения он уже начал перегреваться сам. Не хватало потеряться в этом царстве грибов, хитиновых панцирей и шлак знает чего еще! 

– Дриллдайер, не все тут приспособлены к передвижению по неровной плоскости под таким углом! – возмущенно объявил Файнстоун, направляясь вправо. У геолога и правда были широкие устойчивые ступни, а вот он, шагая по наклонной поверхности, постоянно задевал что-нибудь колесами. Навернуться – легче легкого. 

За поворотом оказалось темно. Дриллдайеру не с чего было вырубать освещение, даже встроенному режиму ночного видения нужна элементарная подпитка, и постоянно им пользоваться невыгодно. Правда, Файнстоун слышал голос, приглушенный не то помехами, не то маской. У Дриллдайера вообще есть маска? Да, наверное, он же часто бегает по тоннелям, а даже на кибернетических планетах можно напороться на вредоносные испарения. 

– Что-то случилось?! – крикнул он громче, больше всего опасаясь услышать вместо ответа «шурх-шурх-шурх» слишком рядом. Файнстоун был слишком близок к тому, чтобы завопить, если на него выкатится что угодно органическое, даже если оно будет на самом деле очень милым. 

«С меня хватит, – повторял он про себя, – хватит пещер, хватит грибов, надо возвращаться на корабль!» 

Света вокруг казалось возмутительно мало. Он запустил аварийную мигалку в беззвучном режиме, и то синие, то красные полосы заплясали по камням. 

– _Раз, два, три_ , – донеслось до него. Файнстоун почти расслабился, подумав, что Дриллдайер просто сосредоточился на попытках отладить сигнал Холдаун, но спустя миг понял: едва ли для этого требовалось _напевать_. – _Слышишь скрип?_

Он застыл. 

Кто-то _поет_ здесь? Это Дриллдайер? Он что, тоже поехал совсем, как Силверспайк, которая пыталась измазаться мхом в командном центре? 

Конечно, это Дриллдайер! Это не может быть никто кроме Дриллдайера, верно?.. Холдаун и Силверспайк ушли в другую сторону, и это не их голоса, конечно, это и на Дриллдайера не похоже, но… 

– _Раз, два, три_ , – повторила темнота впереди, – _слышишь скрип_? 

– Это не см-м-мешно, – процедил Файнстоун, не решаясь прижаться дверцами к каменной стене, хотя ему очень хотелось так поступить. Но какие-нибудь инсектоиды могут залезть ему в сочленения, умереть там и забрызгать шарниры своими жидкостями, это же отвратительно! 

– _Четыре, пять, шесть_ , – беспечно проскрипел голос; Файнстоун вглядывался вперед, но кроме смены красных и синих пятен ничего не видел, – _оно хочет есть_!.. 

Что-то коснулось его плеча, и Файнстоун заорал, разворачиваясь и наотмашь ударяя по чему-то… железному. Грохот и яркий свет испугали его еще сильнее, он отскочил, колесом все-таки проехался по камням и плюхнулся на бампер. Одновременно он вытянул вперед руку и включил фен, тот взревел, выплевывая струю горячего воздуха. 

– Ты что творишь?! – прикрикнул на него Дриллдайер, ладонью отгораживаясь от фена. – Выруби! Шлак! По оптике прямо! 

Файнстоун, захлебываясь ошибками чтения звуковых файлов, не сразу прекратил выть. Когда он наконец совладал с собой, Дриллдайер уже нависал над ним с самым недовольным выражением на фейсплейте. 

– Куда ты поперся один? 

– Я-я-я? – заикаясь, возмутился Файнстоун. – Ты! Ты!.. Это отвратительно! Не см-мей… пугать меня так! 

– Ты чего драться полез? – он все же протянул широкую трехпалую ладонь, чтобы помочь встать. 

– Спрашиваешь! Сначала поешь эту ужасную песню, а потом… тебе, может, смешно, а мне нет! – он очень хотел, чтобы возмущение звучало грозно, но понимал, что выходит скорее жалко. 

Дриллдайер смотрел на него, как на умалишенного. 

– Песню? 

– Не притворяйся! – Файнстоун упер кулаки в бока. – Я слышал, как ты… – он запнулся. 

– Я, конечно, ужасно пою, – начал Дриллдайер, – но я был слишком занят… 

– Тш! – Файнстоун обернулся. – Мы не одни тут. 

– Слушай, мне правда надоело… 

– Тш! – перебил он отчаянней. – Кто-то пел здесь эту жуткую песню! «Раз-два-три»… и это был не ты, это, конечно, в твоем духе, но это не ты, ты пришел сзади, а я… – теперь он тараторил, почти сливая слова в один неразборчивый поток, – я слышал голос из этого тоннеля! 

– Оттуда? – Дриллдайер повернулся, и Файнстоун, уже приготовившийся не то бросать кейс в неведомого врага, не то бежать в произвольном направлении, в ужасе вцепился в него, однако дальний свет ничего не высветил. – Ужас-то какой, – размеренно произнес он. – Кошмарище. 

– Хватит, – Файнстоун подтолкнул его в спину. – Я тебе клянусь! 

Дриллдайер покачал головой: 

– У тебя слишком богатая фантазия. Пошли, посмотрим, кто тут устроил караоке… – он сдвинул дрель из-за спины на плечо, так, что мог замахом руки всадить ее в достаточно высокую цель. Файнстоун не смог толком возмутиться, ему было жутко, но одновременно он испытывал и облегчение. – А ты, если потеряешься снова, не мечись куда попало, а на стены смотри. Я не только для себя метки рисую, – напомнил Дриллдайер. 

А вот это правда. Файнстоун испытал прилив стыда: он как-то забыл вообще про эти стрелки… 

– Я тепловизор использовал, – шепнул он, – тот тебя не засек. 

– А певца твоего? 

– Певца тоже, – ответил он раньше, чем понял, что Дриллдайер продолжает поддевать его. 

Он шел позади, не отпуская плечо товарища – то, что без дрели, – словно боялся, что тот снова исчезнет. Буквально шагов через тридцать Дриллдайер осветил округлую пещерку. Никаких других коридоров и тоннелей – тупик. 

– Видишь? – довольно осведомился он. – Ни искорки. Кстати, запиши себе куда-нибудь проверить хронометр Холдаун, когда мы пересечемся. Она стала возмущаться, что я связался с ней раньше времени… 

Файнстоун мрачно кивнул. Похоже, ему и правда показалось. Как-то… глупо. 

– Не рассказывай никому, – тихо попросил он. 

Дриллдайер хмыкнул: 

– Я таким не занимаюсь… постой, – они уже почти собрались идти обратно из пустой пещеры, когда он вдруг сменил курс. – Тут что-то… ого. Ого! 

Файнстоун с опаской подошел и выглянул из-за его плеча, для верности тыча в направлении его взгляда раструбом фена. Среди камней, повернутый к проходу ребром и почти незаметный, лежал… Файнстоун не был уверен, как назвать находку. Кусок металла? Механизм, вернее, правда, весь покрытый чем-то неестественным. На вид – поблескивающим и мягким, местами натянутым, а местами висящим складками. 

– Похоже на флешку, – сказал Дриллдайер наконец и потянулся за находкой. 

– Стой! – воскликнул Файнстоун и перехватил его кисть. – Она… она вся в органике! Неужели не видишь?! – возмутился он и включил сканер. 

По размеру флешка действительно напоминала альтмод Бида и была буроватого цвета с лиловыми полосками – в тех местах, которые просвечивали сквозь нечто, напоминающее органический чехол. 

– Мертвая органика, – уточнил он. 

– Это дезактив? – негромко спросил Дриллдайер. 

– Он утратил бы активную краску, – Файнстоун порадовался, что у него отключены обонятельные датчики. Мертвый органический покров наверняка ужасно пах. – Нет, это просто носитель, – первый признак того, что кибертронцы правда посещали пещеры. Вот только что-то заставило их бросить данные, но если подумать… десептиконы? 

Он уголком кейса подтолкнул найденную флешку в бок, разворачивая, и вновь испуганно отпрыгнул. На этот раз Дриллдайер крякнул и отшатнулся вместе с ним, сопровождая испуганный жест коротким, на долю цикла, запуском бура. 

– Святая ржавчина, что это… шлак! – прогудел он. 

Файнстоун рьяно затряс кейс, как будто желая стряхнуть микрочастицы мертвой плоти, которые могли на нем остаться. Больше всего чехол с верхней стороны флешки, куда обычно наносили названия файлов, имя владельца или еще что-нибудь полезное, напоминал лицо. Перекошенный органический фейсплейт, налипший на старый носитель. 

– Я не буду это трогать, – убежденно проговорил Файнстоун. – Я не буду и тебе не позволю. 

Дриллдайер все еще впивался взглядом в скатившуюся с камней к его ногам флешку. Та смотрела на него в ответ коричневой с зеленоватым отливом органической рожей, местами расползшейся от процессов гниения. 

– Не настаиваю, – выдавил он наконец. – Ты был прав, признаю. Что-то органическое побольше жуков тут точно есть. 

– Д-да я даже жукам не рад, – Файнстоун сам не знал, почему он пятится. Он очень жалел, что не имеет представления, как долго разлагается органика. Миллион звездных циклов, пару сотен, два? Как давно это… существо заползло сюда и сдохло? 

Что вообще… случилось? Может, оно пыталось съесть флешку?.. 

– Не отставай больше, – Дриллдайер напоследок вновь бросил взгляд на жутковатый носитель. Файнстоуну вот не хотелось смотреть в ту сторону! Он торопливо шагал прочь, не обгоняя геолога только потому, что так он загораживал свет. – Надо предупредить остальных. 

  


***

Больше всего Холдаун злило, что Силвер потащила с ними своего нового приятеля. 

Кассетбот вел себя тихо (если учитывать, какой он древний, то мог бы и выделываться почем зря), но одного взгляда на него хватало, чтобы настроение испортилось. Ощущения, что они с друзьями встретились и отправились на большое приключение, как в юности, совершенно не было, потому что эта мелочь крутилась под ногами и напоминала, что большую часть времени Силверспайк теперь проводит с ним. И напоминала, что Дриллдайер торчит даже не на Кибертроне, и что у нее – у Прайм! – теперь есть свой отряд, с которым она подзаряжается в одном ангаре, и все уже слишком изменилось, чтобы поездка сюда вообще того стоила. 

Файнстоун прав, они подхватят тут сложновыводимую ржавчину, вот и все. 

А в юности их «приключения» заканчивались покатушками в Каон, где Силверспайк лезла в какую-нибудь дыру, Холдаун потом нарывалась там на драку, а Дриллдайер и Файнстоун вытаскивали их оттуда силком. 

Как назло, Дриллдайер трезвонил ей на комлинк каждые двадцать циклов. Они и отойти толком не успели, а его там прорвало, что ли? Почему бы не доставать Силверспайк, она здесь кэрриер, сбежавшая с курсов связистов!.. 

Когда она наконец ответила, связь была очень плохой. Сквозь толщу камня сигнал пробивалась с трудом. Ко всему прочему после короткого обмена фразами голова разболелась ужасно: треск буквально раздавался непосредственно в мозговом модуле. 

– У нас тут хотя бы надписи на стенах! – похвасталась она сквозь денты. – Если тебе так скучно, болтай с Файнстоуном. Отбой! 

Ошибки и мелкие помехи обрушились лавиной, стоило вырубить комлинк. 

Бид и правда ошивался где-то позади, внимательно изучая стены. Только он и обнаружил бы эти выбитые в камне фразочки: они располагались как раз примерно на его уровне. Холдаун особенно не вчитывалась, но успела понять, что написал их не самый грамотный бот в мире. Некоторые слова были так исковерканы, что и вовсе невозможно было угадать, какой смысл в них вкладывался. 

Или это плохая местечковая шутка скучающих ботов, запертых на этом органическом шарике. Холдаун знала все о плохих местечковых шутках – она несколько формообразующих звездных циклов училась с Дриллдайером. Это сейчас он научился сдерживаться, а тогда его проблемы с юмором можно было поправить лишь кулаками. 

Острая боль врезалась в процессор, и Холдаун прижала ладони к шлему. Аудиодатчики перегрузило шорохами статики. 

– Силвер! Это ты сделала?! – сердито воскликнула она. 

Силверспайк вела их – иногда шла, а иногда даже ехала, если позволяла ширина тоннеля, направив раструбы эхолокаторов вперед. Звуковые волны возвращались к ней, и это помогало им не забрести в тупик, но сама Силверспайк становилась во время такой работы гиперчувствительна к любым сигналам. Холдаун знала, что на самом деле именно поэтому Дриллдайер не пытается связаться с Силвер, а не потому что ему нравится слушать ругательства. 

– Откалибруйся! – когда призрачный звук в аудиодатчиках стал напоминать скрежет когтей по металлу, прикрикнула Холдаун. – Силвер, серьезно! 

В шуме помех она едва различала отсчет, который вел почти неидентифицируемый голос. Тембр не очень глубокий и порезче, чем у Силверспайк, так что, скорее всего, это модуляции Бида так искажались. Мог бы читать и про себя, когда тут и без него железо барахлит! 

– … _семь, восемь_ , ш-ш-ш… _мертвое не спросит_ , – весело вонзилось в аудиодатчики. Помехи никуда при этом не делись, так что Холдаун согнулась, словно надеясь перестать улавливать этот сигнал. 

Силверспайк замерла впереди в мутном пятне света. Она почему-то пригасила мощные дополнительные фары, в альтмоде встававшие на крышу, а сейчас размещавшиеся по бокам корпуса. Холдаун целенаправленно зашагала к ней, пересекая несколько разноуровневых ответвлений. Пещера имела множество развилок, и приходилось останавливаться на каждом повороте, чтобы понять, куда идти дальше. Сейчас Силверспайк замерла как раз на одном из перекрестков. 

Бид все еще топтался где-то позади. И почему его отлично слышно?! 

У кэрриеров с кассетботами вечно все сложно. Может, Силвер даже не замечает, что транслирует частоту своего мелкого напарника? Издевательский речитатив Бида был даже ритмичным, но Холдаун предпочла бы его не слышать. 

– _Девять, десять, из тебя полезет…_

– Силвер, да чтоб тебя! – у Холдаун едва оптика не заискрила от скачка электромагнитного напряжения, с которым последнее слово взорвалось в голове. Она обрушила руку на плечо кэрриера, с силой разворачивая к себе. Холдаун и забыла, какая она легкая! Они обе врезались в стену тоннеля, а Силверспайк далеко не сразу сфокусировала взгляд на ней. Было видно, как расширяется диафрагма под линзами оптики. 

– Т-ты… 

– Ты фонишь помехами! – возмущенно заявила Холдаун, возвращая равновесие и скрещивая руки на честплейте. – У меня чуть башка не взорвалась! 

– Что происходит? – Бид подскочил сзади, и звучал он уже совершенно иначе. Холдаун выпрямилась и потерла шлем. – Силвер, ты в порядке? 

Он вел себя так, будто Холдаун могла сделать ей что-то плохое, и это бесило еще сильнее. Холдаун фыркнула, вздергивая подбородок. Силверспайк поежилась, словно только сейчас заметила, что что-то произошло. 

– П-прости… ты что-нибудь слышала? 

– Только вашу ерунду, – огрызнулась Холдаун и отвернулась, оглядываясь по сторонам. – С каких пор ты транслируешь что попало ботам в головы? Как с ним познакомилась?.. 

– Тебя пережгло? – рассердился Бид. – Я вообще ничего не понимаю! Что на тебя нашло?! 

– Все в порядке, – торопливо перебила Силверспайк, поднимая ладони. – Холдаун, прости, пожалуйста, мне кажется, я… перегрелась или что-то вроде… 

– Да не извиняйся ты перед ней, – начал кассетбот. 

– У тебя тут нет права командовать, плоскоголовый, – оборвала его Холдаун. Бид влез между ними, как будто имел полное право, хотя ему никто даже не был рад в этом путешествии, и… 

Комлинк известил о входящем сообщении, и Холдаун раздраженно сбросила, убрав иконку с сигнатурой Дриллдайера с внутреннего экрана. 

– …давай переберемся через этот завал и присядем, – Силверспайк погладила ее по сжатой в кулак кисти. – Я перезагружу пару программ… не могу понять, откуда лезут ошибки. Сложно объяснить, но тут явно больше сигналов, чем я способна воспринять, хотя кроме нас даже нет никого… 

Она оправдывалась, что вообще-то было не так уж ей свойственно. Холдаун, хмыкнув, демонстративно отодвинула ее широким жестом руки и несколькими сильными ударами цепа разбила слишком крупные куски породы, перегораживающие дорогу. Бид отскочил от осколков, и было слышно, как он спрашивает у Силверспайк: «Она что, с цепи сорвалась?». 

– Шлак, это что еще за?.. – его возмущенная тирада сбилась, когда у ног звякнул кусок металла. Холдаун и не заметила, что между осыпавшимися с потолка камнями примостилась какая-то деталь. Теперь свет, льющийся из фар Силверспайк, падал на что-то не очень крупное и блестящее. – Ничего… ничего себе! – добавил он. 

Холдаун скривилась: по форме и размеру находка напоминала альтмод Бида. Вот только… 

– Это принадлежало десептиконам, – озвучил кассетбот их общее наблюдение. Лиловый знак виднелся ярко и четко, словно время не повлияло на краску этой флешки. 

– Что на нем такое? – Холдаун наклонилась и тут же отшатнулась от приторного запаха гнили. Органика так портится? Фу! 

– На него что-то натянуто. Холдаун, это… это живой десептикон? – переспросила Силверспайк. – То есть… 

«Всеискра, да откуда я знаю?» – подумала она. Бывают ли… кассетконы? Точнее, бывали ли они в армии Мегатрона? Холдаун представляла в красках, как на эту жалкую базу напали здоровенные воины, но флешка… 

– Он отвратительно пахнет для давнего дезактива, – единственное, что она могла сказать. 

– Это… как будто это съели, – пробормотал Бид, переступая с ноги на ногу. – Какое-то животное, наверное. 

Кусочки налипшей органики, коричневатой и пупырчатой, привлекали внимание и одновременно отталкивали. Они тянулись через всю поверхность, а с другой стороны, похоже, облегали полностью. Впрочем, все это уже высохло, и даже запах казался застарелым, въевшимся. 

– Как думаешь, что на ней записано? – спросила Холдаун у Силвер. Та скривила губы: 

– Я… я не думаю, что хорошая идея… 

Голос у нее все еще был слабым. 

– Я не предлагаю тебе совать в себя гниль, – спохватилась Холдаун. – Просто… ну… ты же разбираешься в таких штуках?! 

– Не телепатически, – выдавила улыбку Силвер. – Мы могли бы узнать, что здесь случилось, но Файнстоун был бы против, я знаю. 

Холдаун покосилась на флешку. Ну почему органика?! То, с чем непонятно как бороться, чью опасность сложно измерить по стандартным шкалам. Холдаун тоже не собиралась прикасаться к носителю, даже если это обещало открыть кое-какие секреты этого места. 

– Пойдем-ка, – встряхнулась Силверспайк. – Меня вымораживает смотреть на эту фраговину! 

– Угу, – бросила Холдаун. 

Если так подумать, не значит ли эта находка, что десептиконов тут сожрало что-то очень крупное? А то, что не переварилось, стравило обратно? Файнстоун говорил, что кислоты у органических существ могут проесть даже металл! 

Пока она размышляла, а ее спутники пролезали дальше, кассетбот шепнул Силвер: 

– Она чуть тебя не ударила, и ты ничего ей не скажешь?! Забыли?! 

– Бид… мы друг друга так давно знаем, что… глупо обижаться, – уловила Холдаун. – Скажи лучше, ты не слышал ничего странного, пока мы шли?.. 

Она сердито пнула валяющуюся флешку. Бида она вышвырнула бы вон из их компании с куда большим удовольствием, но Силвер, конечно, обидится. Зачем она позвала его? Или правда, что если кэрриера судьба сводит с кассетботом, они так синхронизируются, что потом жить друг без друга не могут? Тогда хорошо, что у Силвер один напарник, а не целый выводок! 

От ее пинка флешка отлетела и перевернулась, и Холдаун, не сдержав отвращения, отшатнулась на шаг. И быстро обернулась – но никто не заметил, что она испугалась безжизненного куска железа: Бид и Силвер были поглощены общением. Холдаун присмотрелась к уродливой роже, натянутой на флешку. Та косила одним глазом, а в распахнутом рту поблескивал металл. 

– Ну наболт, – проворчала Холдаун. Она никогда бы себе не призналась, но ускорила шаг, перебираясь через препятствие следом за остальными. 

  


***

– Как такое возможно? – прошептала Силверспайк, недоверчиво глядя на Файнстоуна и Дриллдайера. Последний так удивился, что даже не сразу притушил дальний свет. – Мы разве не… 

– Шли в противоположных направлениях? – перебил Дриллдайер. – Не знаю, как вы, а я постоянно сверялся с компасом и геопозицией. Так что – да, мы удалялись друг от друга, но… 

– По-моему, компас у кого-то навернулся, – критически заявила Холдаун и скептически окинула взглядом медика: – Файнстоун, ну и видок у тебя! 

– А ты почему не выходила на связь? – Дриллдайер ткнул ее пальцем прямо в глиф 7. – Я битый мегацикл только и делал, что… 

– Ты начал мне трезвонить, едва мы пару шагов сделали! 

– Вот не надо, я придерживался обговоренных сроков! – рассердился тот. 

– Хватит! – попросила Силверспайк. – Не ссорьтесь, пожалуйста! 

Файнстоун протиснулся между спорящими друзьями и внимательно заглянул ей в оптику: 

– Ты выглядишь неважно… 

У Силверспайк не нашлось сил объяснить ему, как он прав, поскольку она даже не могла понять, почему чувствует недомогание. Ей точно было необычайно холодно, а система отопления сбоила и давала совсем небольшой выхлоп, несмотря на то, сколько энергии Силверспайк в нее направляла. Мозговой модуль как будто скребли когтями, и он ощущала отдачу каждого движения поршней внутри собственного корпуса. 

Это смешивалось с чувством невыносимой тревоги, которое не проходило с тех пор, как ей почудилась простенькая песенка, основанная на счете. « _Раз, два, три, слышишь скрип?_ » Силверспайк не удавалось выбросить ее из активной памяти, она так въелась в код, что всплывала сама, стоило немножко отвлечься и перестать осознанно тратить ресурсы процессора на размышления о чем-то другом. 

Она так и не решилась спросить, что именно слышала Холдаун. То же самое? Или все-таки они с Бидом поссорились, вот она и взъелась? Силверспайк в любом случае не могла объявить им: «Вы знаете, я поймала сигнал, который не могу объяснить и из-за которого у меня до сих пор замыкания на звуковой плате!». 

– Давай я измерю твою частоту на всякий случай, – Файнстоун обернулся: – Да хватит уже прожигать друг друга взглядами!.. Послушай, почти девять мегациклов напрягать эхолокаторы – это не шутки… 

– Девять? – уточнила Силверспайк рассеянно. Ее внутренний хронометр показывал только четыре с тех пор, как они разделились. Но поправлять Файнстоуна она не стала. 

Девять мегациклов – почти кибертронский солярный цикл – вполне объясняли рационально, почему она чувствует себя выжатой. Но это не могло быть причиной того, что, стоило Файнстоуну замолчать, дурацкий ритм, отсчет до десяти, снова забивал весь кэш. 

Несмотря на то что присутствие нескольких ботов с включенными фарами и фонарями на этом пятачке сделало пещерку, в которой они столкнулись, ярко освещенной, Силверспайк мерещились мрачные тени. 

Даже Биду она не решилась бы сказать: «Знаешь, я думаю, я слышу мертвых ботов». Но думала она именно это: что-то случилось здесь три миллиона звездных циклов назад, что-то страшное и тревожное, и почему-то ее чуткие – они всегда были чуткими – антенны улавливают сигналы, которых не существует… 

Предчувствия сделали ее хорошим спасателем. Когда накатывала повышенная тревожность, Силверспайк не терялась и точно знала, куда и с какой скоростью пробираться. Они с Бидом работали в самых разных аварийных ситуациях, и он не раз отмечал, что у напарницы есть чутье, ведущее ее в самые сложные завалы как раз вовремя – когда чужая искра уже на грани коллапса. «Как будто ты слышишь, как они пульсируют», – сказал он однажды. 

Сейчас Силверспайк тоже чувствовала, как что-то пульсирует… где-то далеко. Справка по безопасности подсказывала, что рядом с месторождениями энергона такие ошибки возможны. Но пока куда больше тревоги излучали ее спутники, и она не могла сосредоточиться на анализе собственных ошибок и призрачных строк, проскальзывающих в эмоциональном логе. 

– …подзарядиться и заодно пока сравнить наши карты, – бубнил Дриллдайер, с тревогой посматривая в ее сторону. – Хорошо? Это невероятно странно, что мы встретились внизу, и я хочу разобраться… 

Файнстоун открыл кейс и вытянул прямо из него несколько витых проводов. Силверспайк открыла медпанель и виновато улыбнулась. Ладно, Файнстоун не слыл отличником на своем курсе, но у медика в спасательной бригаде Силверспайк с дальним светом высоких баллов не отыщешь, а с работой он справлялся отлично. Сосредоточенность, почти нервозная, с которой Файнстоун следил за показателями на встроенном в кейс медицинском сканере, немного беспокоила, но вскоре Силверспайк отвлеклась на диалог и перестала коситься на его встревоженно моргающие оптосенсоры. 

– Холдаун сказала, ты нашел какие-то надписи? – Дриллдайер трансформировался и пристроился поближе к стене. 

– Довольно любопытные, – кивнул Бид. – Я бы сказал, что этот язык родственен кибертронскому, но отличия все же сильные. Начиная с глифов: упрощенная знаковая система, начертание изменено… и заканчивая тем, что это определенно флективный язык, хотя и использует наши корни. Эм. Надписи выбиты в камне и больше всего напоминают… восхваления, – он с сомнением пожал плечами. 

Ему тяжело было прерваться: Силверспайк не сомневалась, что Бид с радостью поделился бы всем, что ему удалось выжать из выцарапанных реплик, аналитические способности у него были отличные – он очень быстро начинал разбираться в системах новых языков. Однако порой он все же вспоминал, что окружающие боты, как правило, не нуждаются в специальных лингвистических знаниях. 

– И кого восхваляют? – Холдаун вытащила из грузового отсека Дриллдайера портативные генераторы. 

– Я не уверен. Понял корень «смерть» и суффикс «кон». 

– Суффикс! – хмыкнула она, разматывая кабели. – Кажется, кто-то изрядно спятил тут, прежде чем умереть! 

«Если безумие заставляет тебя путаться в словообразовании – да», – подумала Силверспайк, но не стала одергивать Холдаун. Та нервничала сильнее, чем желала показывать, и одна из причин, кажется, в присутствии Бида. Даже странно, почему ей так важно задеть его, даже когда речь идет о лингвистике? 

Можно предположить, что ее тревожит и раздражает его опыт… то, что Бид был частью войны, о которой она только слышала… все равно: сейчас-то речь о том, в чем она никогда ничего и не смыслила! 

– Еще мы нашли флешку, – игнорируя ее, продолжил Бид. 

Файнстоун царапнул когтями по открытой плате, и Силверспайк вздрогнула. 

– Прости, – торопливо извинился он. 

– Скорее всего, она принадлежала десептиконам. Пролежала под камнями все это время. Мы, конечно, не стали… ее всю покрывала органика. 

Файнстоун обернулся, желая встретиться с Дриллдайером взглядом, но тот все еще стоял в альтмоде. Огромный бур как раз перегораживал арку тоннеля, из которого пришла группа Силверспайк. 

– Мы тоже нашли такую, – сказал Дриллдайер довольно сухо. – Слишком яркую для дезактива. Файнстоун запретил даже прикасаться к ней. Мы пришли к выводу, что здесь действительно есть крупные органики. 

– Кто из вас еще чувствует утомление? – громко спросил Файнстоун. – Я – да! 

– Я в порядке, – Холдаун снисходительно фыркнула. – Но вы можете отдохнуть. Местные «крупные органики» явно любят полакомиться флешками! Наша вся была в их этой… резине. 

– Коже, – поправил Дриллдайер негромко. 

Силверспайк взяла протянутый кабель для подзарядки. Рука еле поднялась. Да и не только: словно весь корпус стал вдвое тяжелее, а сервоприводы лениво поскрипывали. Бид подошел к ней и вопросительно взглянул; она уловила невысказанный вопрос: стоит ли ему сейчас подключаться? Она отрицательно покачала головой и, порывшись в сабспейсе, вытащила для него переходник к стандартному кабелю питания. 

– Я подежурю, но если кто-нибудь задумает читать вслух плохие стихи замогильным голосом, я затолкаю ему следующую органическую флешку в вокалайзер! – пообещала Холдаун мрачно. 

– Да что у вас случилось? – слегка дрогнувшим шепотом поинтересовался Файнстоун. – Она будто не в себе. 

Силверспайк пожала плечами. Холдаун тоже слышала… сигнал, пойманный по дороге, да? Стихи, нараспев читаемые голосом, напоминающим веселое поскрипывание? Могло ли десептиконское устройство транслировать что-то спустя три миллиона звездных циклов? Оно не выглядело как нечто, работающее без терминала или кэрриера, способного считать информацию. Конечно, Силсверспайк не рассмотрела его со всех сторон, но динамика навскидку не заметила. 

– Настроишь ультразвуковое излучение? – Бид сел рядом с Силверспайк. – Это может помочь против органиков с достаточно развитыми инстинктами. Обычно слишком высокие частоты или слишком низкие воздействуют на них болезненно. Это отпугнет, если… 

– Я вооружена вообще-то! – рыкнула Холдаун. 

– Все уже поняли, что ты Прайм! – сорвался кассетбот, сердито сводя надлинзовые щитки. – Но я думал, мы не хотим никого убивать без нужды! Не хотим вообще встречаться с потенциально опасными для нас существами, которые, скорее всего, меньше, быстрее и кислотнее, чем тебе бы было комфортно! 

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прекратите! – взмолилась Силверспайк. – Что на тебя нашло, Бид?.. 

– Извини, – прошипел он, отворачиваясь. 

– Что ты о себе думаешь? – вскинулась Холдаун. – Да, я Прайм! И я… 

– Хватит! Ни у кого нет сил вас разнимать! – никто не вмешивался, и на этот раз у Силверспайк тоже не хватало сил на дипломатию. – Рекомендую всем пока отключить высокие частоты… и распределите меньше ресурсов на аудиодатчики, чтобы не словить глюков, – она дождалась кивков и согласного моргания фар Дриллдайера и добавила как можно резче: – Спокойной подзарядки. 

Холдаун выглядела так, будто никогда не верила, что спокойную и миролюбивую подругу можно вывести из себя. Но, по крайней мере, все замолчали. 

Файнстоун убрал медицинское оборудование и сел рядом с генератором, скрестив ноги и опустив голову. Кабель он подключил к затылку, даже не глядя. Его блоки питания располагались не самым удобным образом, но он приноровился подзаряжаться сидя давным-давно. Зеленая оптика погасла, но слабая подсветка корпуса говорила об идущем энергообмене. 

Силверспайк тоже хотелось отключиться, но наступившая тишина (относительная – генераторы ровно гудели) давила тревогой, от которой никуда было не деться. Холдаун некоторое время прохаживалась вдоль стены, а потом встала так, чтобы видеть оба тоннеля, и перешла в энергосберегающий режим. Моргающие огоньки на поясе сопровождали работу радара, сканирующего пространство. Пока все отдыхают, она точно не отключится, но накопить сил ей тоже нужно. 

Нет, подумать только! Бид в чем-то прав: неужели она и правда Прайм? Бот, которая совалась в любое место, где были ей не рады, чтобы только не показаться товарищам слишком миролюбивой… недостаточно жесткой. А теперь ее бесит кассетбот и пугают несуществующие записи… 

« _Пожалуйста_ … – процессор Силверспайк парализовало неизвестно откуда взявшимся сигналом, – _убей меня, пожалуйста_ …» 

– Всеискра, – она активировала оптику и тут же заблокировала вокалайзер. 

Холдаун сидела в стороне и протирала встроенную в левый наруч пушку. Единственная из группы, кому позволено было носить оружие, она прожужжала все аудиодатчики, хвастаясь новеньким лазером, – ей всегда хотелось заслужить дальнее вооружение. Дриллдайер предупредил ее, что стрельба – последнее, что стоит делать в пещерах, которые могут обрушиться им на головы, но Холдаун явно ждала шанса применить обновку. 

Каждый порт, который был сейчас занят штекером – будь то внешнее питание или множество кабелей внутри, – обдало холодом. Силверспайк дернулась всем корпусом, так, что Бид чуть сполз с ее предплечья, и Холдаун наконец-то заметила, что что-то не так. На тревожный взгляд желтых линз Силверспайк ничего не ответила, лишь торопливо заблокировала все исходящие сигналы, кроме генерации ультразвуковой волны раз в цикл – недостаточно сильной, чтобы повлиять на твердую породу, но потенциально неприятной для органических жителей пещер. Не похоже, что Холдаун слышала то же, что и она. 

« _Убей меня!_ – истерические нотки жалили антенну. Силверспайк попыталась определить, откуда идет сигнал, но потерпела неудачу: слова как будто рождались в ее же процессоре, но это точно были не ее реплики. – _Кто-то должен все остановить, пожалуйста, убей, я не могу больше_ …» 

Силверспайк хотелось спросить: «Кто ты?», – но ей некуда было отправить сигнал. Комлинк не улавливал исходную частоту, как бы она ни расширяла диапазон. 

Это все больше напоминало обычную рабочую ситуацию, когда сверхъестественное чутье тянуло ее туда, где нуждались в ее помощи, а Бид ворчал, что это необъяснимо, но зато хотя бы полезно… проблема в том, что здесь никого нет кроме них пятерых. Ни одной живой сигнатуры не поймали сканеры корабля Холдаун, а он предназначен для патрулирования космоса и в том числе розыска по параметрам искр. 

Высокоорганизованные формы органиков тоже способны отправлять послания на различных частотах, но они не смогли бы взломать то, что составляло суть «чутья» Силверспайк. Эта частота не фиксировалась антеннами, этот голос не слышали аудиодатчики, но… 

Он умолял о смерти. 

Силверспайк стиснула денты, пряча фейсплейт от Холдаун. Неужели где-то в пещерах кибертронцы, побывавшие здесь задолго до них, оставили настолько мощный ретранслятор, что он работал до сих пор? Разумных объяснений не находилось, и хотя Силверспайк никогда не была приверженкой исключительно логики, сейчас она нуждалась в доказательствах того, что этот призрачный сигнал – эхо далекого прошлого. Глюк программ. Что угодно… 

« _Я здесь, я здесь! Они слушают, но не слышат, Риддлеру налить на меня, эта дрянь меня не видит, пожалуйста, прекрати это!.._ » 

Силверспайк сдавила шлем ладонями. 

Тут Холдаун резко вскочила, сдергивая цеп с пояса, а дуло пушки направляя в проход. Силверспайк выкрутила аудиодатчики на максимум, уловила собственный ультразвуковой сигнал и скривилась. Ледяной продирающий до самых плат голос немедленно прервал истерическую болтовню, и вместо него Силверспайк услышала скрип сервоприводов и негромкое лязганье. 

В абсолютной темноте тоннеля не мелькнуло ни чьей-нибудь подсветки, ни хотя бы тени там, где пролегала сумеречная зона. Холдаун потрясла головой и уселась обратно. Показалось? 

Силверспайк попробовала отключить все антенны, кроме той, что принадлежала внутреннему комлинку. Она давно не поступала так, но сегодня перенапряжение точно убило ее нейросеть. Файнстоун прав: на протяжении стольких мегациклов задействовать программы, пожирающие много ресурсов, неправильно. 

Она отдохнет – и перестанет переживать о давно погибших здесь ученых и десептиконах, почему-то растерявших свои носители данных в этой сети подземных ходов. Но тестовое моделирование никак не перестраивалось на режим отдыха и продолжало анализировать посторонние звуки, а Силверспайк не удавалось побороть мысль, что они не одни здесь. 

_– Это больше не игра,_

_Вам пора – и нам пора._

Силверспайк сильнее вонзила кончики пальцев в шлем, проталкивая узкие грани в стыки так резко, что наверняка поцарапала металл фейсплейта. На этот раз голос звучал уже не внутри, его улавливали аудиодатчики – негромкий, но четкий. Он явно отражался от стен пещеры, потому что, казалось, лился сейчас сверху, с потолка. 

Оптику включать было страшно, но она решилась. Холдаун сидела, отвернувшись, уставившись в одну точку, – непонятно, слышала она что-то или нет. Но она, наверное, вскочила бы опять и стала бы целиться на звук, если бы кто-то бродил рядом, правда? Однако Холдаун не сдвинулась с места. 

_– Кто стучит с той стороны –_

_Тем вы мертвыми нужны._

«Что ты такое?!» – Силверспайк подалась в сторону, пытаясь заглянуть туда, куда не доставал свет. Стоило, наверное, задаваться другим вопросом: «Существуешь ли ты на самом деле?» – но Силверспайк было не до этого. 

Что если ей все это кажется? Холдаун на смех ее поднимет, если она начнет панику… 

_– Глиф за глифом, дверь открой,_

_Поиграть хотят с тобой._

_Больше веры нет живым,_

_Не пытайся помочь им!_

«Холдаун! – Силверспайк сдалась и обратилась к подруге по внутренней связи. – Холдаун!.. Ты…» 

«Что еще?» – огрызнулась та, не оборачиваясь. И сервопривод не дрогнул. 

Ее сообщение сопровождалось треском, искажающим сигнал. 

«У тебя… ты случайно не… – она неловко поерзала, стараясь не потревожить Бида. – Я не уверена, но… этот голос снова… и кто-то еще… Ты ничего не чувствуешь?» 

«Я в порядке! Если ты не подзарядишься, мы завтра снова будем на месте топтаться, – рассердилась Холдаун. – Дриллдайер тут в трех столбах заблудится! Вырубайся уже». 

Несмотря на то что они находились совсем рядом, связь работала гораздо хуже, чем раньше, когда они с Дриллдайером и Файнстоуном еще только разошлись в разных направлениях. Неужели это влияние местных руд? Проклятье, ботам, наверное, тяжело работалось здесь без возможности толком связаться друг с другом! 

Холдаун кривилась из-за помех так, словно кто-то водил наждачкой по стеклу. 

«Мне… мне показалось, я…» – Силверспайк обхватила колени. 

Страх не отпускал, и она не знала, как поделиться им с Холдаун. Можно ли объяснить кому-то, что ты абсолютно уверен: давно мертвые боты просят тебя о смерти и… 

…очень плохо складывают стихи. 

– Это не я делаю, – простонала она вслух. – Ты думаешь, это я? Я всего лишь… 

«Я – не ты! – Холдаун снова вскочила. Вид у нее был чрезвычайно озлобленный: – У меня глюков не бывает! Я в порядке, а ты явно тронулась!» 

«Пожалуйста, посмотри, кто там, – перебила ее Силверспайк. – Там кто-то есть!» 

Холдаун обхватила ладонью запястье с убранной сейчас лазерной пушкой, дернула наруч, но это ни к чему не привело: или оружие почему-то заблокировалось, или она передумала стрелять в последний наноклик. Впрочем, тогда она бы не выругалась и не зашипела, да? 

Холдаун резко вздернула лежащий на камнях ручной фонарь и направила его в тоннель. Луч света скользнул по пустым стенам. 

– Что происходит? – Файнстоун, которого она случайно задела, подскочив, немедленно запутался в кабелях: – Ох, шлак, уже мегацикл прошел?!.. 

– Что? – удивилась Силверспайк. Странно, что силы удивляться еще остались: – Мой хронометр опять… 

– Раз ты уже включился, ты меня сменишь, – негромко заявила Прайм, отбирая у очнувшегося медика кабель подзарядки. – Ори погромче, если что. Я собираюсь вырубить все, что у меня есть, – она пристально взглянула Силверспайк в оптику, – потому что у кого-то здесь слишком много мусора в голове. 

«Это же не я!» – Силверспайк почти разозлилась, но напомнила себе, что в случае Холдаун это бесполезно. Она никогда не прислушается к чужим словам, если те ей не нравятся. 

Но неужели эти голоса действительно никто не слышал, кроме нее? Силверспайк провентилировала посильнее, возвращая настройки на прежний низкий уровень чувствительности. Ей нужно отключиться, если она хочет после ночи трансляции ультразвука еще и пользоваться эхолокацией. Нужно хоть немного отдохнуть… 

« _Иди же сюда!_ » – тень чужого смеха вновь пронзила ее. Силверспайк застонала и в последний раз взглянула на товарищей. Дриллдайер вообще не подавал признаков онлайна, Бид положил голову ей на колено и пребывал в оффлайне, Холдаун раздраженно возилась с проводами, будто впервые в жизни подключала внешнее питание, а Файнстоун, прижавшись к ней, пялился то в один тоннель, то в другой, не решаясь отойти на более удобную для дежурства позицию. Не похоже, что ему кто-то нашептывал с безумной радостью: « _Ты ведь убьешь меня, правда? Приходи, приходи, приходи…_ » 

«Это было давно, – повторила про себя Силверспайк несколько раз. – Я ловлю что-то очень старое. Завтра мы поищем антенну». 

« _Мертвецы – их проводники! Но не я, ха, нет, нет, ха-ха-ха! Не мы с тобой!_ » – рассыпалась на биты последняя реплика. В отчаянии Силверспайк вырубила все программы обработки сигналов и несколькими техническими командами загнала себя в принудительный ребут. 

  


***

Файнстоун очнулся от того, что гироскопы засбоили из-за резкого перемещения в пространстве. Сенсорная обработка включилась чуть позже, и первое, что он услышал, это возмущение Холдаун: 

– _Так_ ты сидишь на стреме?!.. 

Он инстинктивно трансформировал руку, но Холдаун уже швырнула его обратно оземь. 

– П-п-погоди! – блоки памяти после такой встряски подключились не сразу, и Файнстоун только понял, что вообще происходит. А именно: он, видимо, ушел в оффлайн несмотря на то, что обещал подежурить. 

Почему он так сделал? Точно! Сложно признаться в том, что испугался какой-то ерунды, но ему постоянно казалось, что кто-то бродит вокруг, что каменная крошка сыплется с потолка, и… сканеры ведь никого не засекали. А ультразвук должен был отпугивать органиков, если те намеревались подкрасться к отдыхающим кибертронцам… он подумал, что если ненадолго отключится, то ничего страшного не случится… 

– Какой от тебя вообще толк?! 

– Меня собирался сменить Дриллдайер! – он схватился за запястье Холдаун. – Простите, конечно, что я… но вообще-то… Дриллдайер? Ох ты ж… – голос сорвался на стон. 

– Чтобы я хоть раз еще положилась на шлаковых гражданских! – Холдаун попыталась стряхнуть повисшего на ней Файнстоуна, но ничего не вышло. Он явно задействовал магниты, однако смотрел сейчас не на нее, а в сторону – и поверить не мог своей оптике. 

Дриллдайер все еще оставался в альтмоде, но даже под светом их фонарей было видно, что его корпус стал темно-серым. Прежняя раскраска уступила мертвенной бесцветности. Файнстоун в ужасе не сразу смог оторваться от Холдаун, но едва серво начали слушаться, ткнул дрожащим пальцем в неподвижную буровую установку, даже знак на которой посерел. 

Силверспайк, которую только что привела в онлайн громкая ругань Холдаун, торопливо выдернула кабель подзарядки и бросилась к Дриллдайеру. Сама же Холдаун замерла, открыв рот, а потом вскинула руку, активируя оружие и целясь то в одну сторону, то в другую, будто в темноте действительно кто-то ждал, пока непрошеные гости придут в себя. 

– А ну выходите! – заорала она. – Уж кибертронский-то вы точно понимаете!.. 

– Тише, тише, тише! – запричитал Файнстоун, сначала возвращая себе равновесие, стоя на коленях, и только потом выпрямляясь. 

Он раскрыл панель на предплечье, но не сразу попал по активации сканера пальцем. Силверспайк осторожно отсоединила Дриллдайера от генератора и прижала ладонь к корпусу. Выражение ее лицевой переменилось: губы удивленно округлились, оптика тоже. 

– М-мой сканер показывает, что… – Файнстоун потряс рукой и опустил тепловизор на оптику, чтобы удостовериться в показаниях, – что его искра… 

Сдавленный смех сопровождался вибрацией корпуса от колес до кончика бура. Цвет постепенно возвращался, и автоботская инсигния вскоре сверкнула алым. Силверспайк отшатнулась, Файнстоун заверещал, а фейсплейт Холдаун закрыла боевая маска. Прайм уже размахнулась цепом, когда Дриллдайер трансформировался и, давясь хохотом, вскинул руку: 

– Полегче, полегче! Эй!.. Ну, хватит!.. 

– Ржа! – взвизгнул Файнстоун, опуская руку. – Идиот! 

– Вы бы свои рожи видели, – геолог широко улыбался: – Только не бей, Холдаун!.. 

– Нет уж, врежь этому придурку! – отчаянно и рассерженно воскликнул Файнстоун. – Как ты вообще… как тебе в проц пришло?!.. 

– Не у одной Холдаун есть обновки потому, что ее повысили, – Дриллдайер развел руки, и активная краска на его корпусе вновь начала темнеть. Участки разного цвета сливались друг с другом. – Все не было повода похвастаться. Маскировочное покрытие подстраивается под окружение. Пришлось установить во время прошлой экспедиции, где нам угрожали… Эй! Не дерись!.. – он увернулся от слабого удара Файнстоуна. – Я же пошутил! 

Силверспайк закрыла оптику ладонью. Холдаун опустила оружие. Файнстоун несколько раз обрушил кулаки на корпус геолога – под его ударами зеленый цвет снова возвращался. 

– Мда, ты не соврала, – пробормотал Бид, сворачивая провода. – У него действительно паршивое чувство юмора. Пока наш медик никого не забил до дезактива, я кстати хочу поднять вопрос: кто-нибудь кроме меня слышал что-то странное во время перезарядки? 

Все замерли, и Файнстоун тоже – внимательно скользя взглядом по фейсплейтам товарищей, он пытался понять, кто-нибудь из них готов признаться, что… 

– Дриллдайер, это ты был? – сдался он первым. – И в тот раз, и в этот – ты транслировал эти дебильные стихи?! 

– Стихи? – переспросила Холдаун. 

Он спохватился и с лязгом захлопнул рот ладонью: он же сам просил Дриллдайера никому ничего не рассказывать! Конечно, эта подзарядка снова поставила его на грань, потому что тот же голос опять читал кое-как срифмованные строки, от которых искра переставала пульсировать, но не признаваться же, что ему чуть мозговой модуль не закоротило от ужаса, когда он, как дурак, заблудился в тоннелях, где стены были изрисованы указателями? 

– Я тебе уже говорил, – Дриллдайер сузил оптику. – Это не я. 

– Признайся, что это ты, – прошептала Силверспайк. – Я тоже… слышала… 

Холдаун раздраженно махнула рукой: 

– Дрилли, у тебя ума ни на байт не прибавилось на этой Мискатонии! 

– Это не я, – отрезал он громче. – У меня не сработал будильник, чтобы сменить Файнстоуна, не знаю, почему. Просто… не сработал! 

– Какая разница, этот придурок вырубился и сладко подзаряжался, пока нас могли разделывать на части! – рыкнула Холдаун. 

Файнстоун затряс головой: 

– Н-не переводите тему! Кто-то ходит здесь и _читает стихи_ , а вы… вы… – он шагнул назад, но под ступней оказалось что-то скользкое, и равновесие мгновенно ему изменило. Он взмахнул руками – довольно нелепо со стороны, наверное, – и больно шлепнулся на бампер уже во второй раз за сегодня. На этот раз вмятина точно осталась существенная. – Кто разбросал… Всеискра-а! – он засучил ногами, обнаружив, что нечто коричнево-зеленое и мягкое пристало к покрышке. – Снимите это с меня! 

– Что происходит? – Бид посветил на его ноги и скривился: – Это же… это… 

– Это кожа, – Дриллдайер напряженно переглянулся с Холдаун. – Как на той флешке, только… 

– Я же умру теперь! – запричитал Файнстоун, когда ему наконец удалось стряхнуть продолговатый кусок органики. Он изогнулся в позу, которую с трудом считали его суставы, и замер над бурыми следами чего-то, по консистенции напоминающего гель. – Эта штука проест меня насквозь! 

Холдаун наклонилась и обратной стороной рукояти цепа поддела морщинистый лоскут, неровный по краям, с отверстиями-прорехами и торчащими маленькими кожаными отростками. Файнстоуна замутило: верхний шлюз сам подал команду на сброс энергона. Он согнулся вдвое, стараясь не смотреть на органическое полотно. 

– Будь я проклят, – процедил Дриллдайер. – Тут… несколько таких штук… разбросано, – он поднял руку и пощупал плечо, а после отнял ее и потер пальцы: – Кто-то положил _это_ на меня, пока я был в оффлайне!.. 

Никто и не заметил этого сразу, поскольку всех больше беспокоило его здоровье. Кожа сползла на пол, и Дриллдайер даже успел потоптаться по ней. Остатки органической жидкости, с изнанки покрывавшей кусок, оставили на нем несколько пятен, которые уже успели впитаться. 

– Вот дрянь, – Холдаун разглядела что-то, напоминающее очертания лицевой, с впадинами на месте рта, оптик и носового конуса, и отбросила кожу прочь. 

Файнстоун пытался феном сдуть пятна геля со ступни, когда Силверспайк подошла и вытащила из сабспейса отрез пористой синтеткани для чистки. 

– Я осторожно, – пообещала она. – Не… не похоже, что это кислота… 

– То, что пока я цел, еще не значит, что все в порядке! – простонал Файнстоун. 

– У органиков внутри тоже есть жидкости. Масло и топливо, на которых они живут, – Бид посветил фонариком по сторонам. – Если это их… покрытие… то как оно оказалось здесь? Зачем они сбросили его? Органик вообще может сделать так – и выжить? 

– Я почем знаю?! – огрызнулся Файнстоун. – Там осталось еще, вон там! – он ткнул пальцем в сторону небольшого пятнышка. – У меня с собой очиститель… 

Холдаун ногой подтолкнула к нему кейс, и он едва сдержал возмущение. Все, что он слышал об органиках, говорило, что некоторые виды умеют вылезать из кожи, но потом она выглядит не… не так влажно. А то, что обнаружили они, похоже, осталось от освежеванных особей. Некоторые более организованные и интеллектуальные виды снимают кожу с жертв, прежде чем их сожрать, например! 

Здесь прошло существо, которое решило пообедать рядом с ними? Зачем? 

– Знаете, на что это похоже? – Бид осторожно, касаясь кожи только фонариком, расправил лоскут. Он оказался довольно крупным, края нескольких кусков были сплавлены вместе, а может, скреплены как-то еще – Файнстоун все еще не всматривался. – На чехол. 

– Завернуться хочешь? – Холдаун посторонилась, когда Дриллдайер тоже подошел за очистителем. – Бахните это химией, ребятки. Не хочу вас убивать, когда вы мутируете в органический шлак! 

О, она била точно по больному. 

– Это я виновата, – Силверспайк удрученно опустила руки. – Простите. Кажется, я вырубила ультразвук, когда снизила энергопотребление, чтобы отключиться. 

– У тебя проблемы с перераспределением энергии во время подзарядки? – Файнстоун попытался отвлечься хоть на что-нибудь и не думать о множестве органических паразитов, которые наверняка кишмя кишели на коже, содранной с чьих-то трупов. – Это признак нарушения нейросети. У тебя н-нервная работа… 

– Сейчас, скорее, нервный отдых, – отшутилась Силверспайк. – Не получалось отдохнуть из-за сигналов, которые… не знаю, откуда взялись. Думаю, где-то осталась работающая антенна. Возможно, камень глушит ее, поэтому с корабля мы не ловили передачи, но здесь… 

Файнстоун заглянул в ей оптику и не увидел никакой уверенности в собственных словах. 

– Ты можешь понять, откуда шел сигнал? – спросил Дриллдайер. 

– Не уверена. Сейчас я почти… ничего не улавливаю… может быть, он включается с какой-то периодичностью. Мне просто не по себе, – призналась она. – И из-за стихов, и из-за… этого. 

– Антенна наверняка рядом, если вы все поймали сигнал, – рационально отметил Дриллдайер. – Давайте найдем ее и, может быть, узнаем, что здесь произошло. 

– Погоди! Ты предлагаешь идти дальше? – не поверил аудиосенсорам Файнстоун. – Нам! Принесли! Чехлы из кожи! 

– Это наверняка местные хищники, – покачал тот головой. – Слушайте, мои сканеры говорят, что мы прошли почти половину пути. Нельзя же поворачивать назад сейчас! 

– Приди в себя! – Файнстоун едва не запутался в ногах, пытаясь встать из того положения, в котором оказался, оттирая свою ступню. – Хищники сшили чехол для Бида, серьезно?! Как для той флешки? Нет, я считаю, что нам нужно вернуться! Ты, возможно, заражен, я тоже, а Силверспайк едва не убила эхолокация!.. 

Он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к руке и встретил взгляд бирюзовых линз. Силверспайк виновато улыбнулась: 

– Я… боюсь, что мы не можем все бросить и вернуться. Что если это не антенна? Что если кто-то остался здесь с войны? Вдруг он ранен и страшно представить, насколько истощен? Я не могу, это… этот голос, который я слышала… он просил о помощи. 

– Я помню только «Не пытайся помочь», – встряхнулся Файнстоун. Он вообще-то старался выкинуть стихи из памяти, но раз все так забегали с ними… – Силвер, сейчас совсем не время для твоих подвигов, знаешь! 

Ее желание помогать он как врач, конечно, одобрял, но не когда вокруг разложены кусочки органических трупов. Силверспайк всегда волновалась из-за чужих проблем больше, чем сами боты, у которых было не все в порядке; наверное, поэтому предпочла работу спасателя, а не мирное сидение где-нибудь, подключенной к множеству мощных антенн и распределяющей сигналы. 

– Это может быть десептикон, – вмешалась Холдаун и добавила с вдруг загоревшимся взглядом: – Ловушка десептиконов! 

Выглядело, будто она рада такой перспективе. 

– Тогда мы в ней по самые антенны, – заявил Бид. – Силверспайк, ты точно уверена, что хочешь найти источник сигнала? 

Файнстоун, почувствовав в кассетботе единственного, кто готов хоть как-то прислушаться к нему, энергично закивал. 

– Ты же знаешь, – тихо ответила она. – Когда я ошибалась? 

– Ну, значит, пойдем дальше, – пока никто больше не успел высказаться против, вмешался Дриллдайер. – Файнстоун, ты, конечно, можешь вернуться по моим меткам, но тебе придется идти одному, – отрезал он. – Я проанализировал наши пути и действительно не нашел причин, по которым одна из наших групп сменила направление и не заметила этого. Однако допускаю, что магнитный фон здесь искажает показания. Я бы рекомендовал больше не разделяться… 

От перспективы идти в одиночестве мимо обтянутой кожей флешки, слушать шорохи и не иметь возможности спрятаться за широкими плечами Дриллдайера, выискивать светом фосфоресцирующие отметки и случайно наткнуться на хозяев пещер, царапающих восхваления смерти на камнях, Файнстоуну стало дурно. Вентиляция сама ускорилась на порядок. 

– И почему вы все гражданские, – посетовала Холдаун, нервно накручивая кабели на локоть, прежде чем убрать их в грузовой отсек Дриллдайера. – Если тут десептиконы, нам точно пригодится еще пара пушек! 

– Не все они такие страшные, как ты думаешь, – подал голос Бид. – Хотя энергона для питания у них наверняка достаточно, подзаряжать апгрейды здесь точно нечем. 

– Энергон не всегда добывается в пригодном для поглощения виде, – занудно поправил Дриллдайер. 

Файнстоун держался за голову, не участвуя в сборах. Он наблюдал за друзьями и не мог поверить, что все они собираются двигаться дальше. Силверспайк реагировала заторможенно, будто ей не стало лучше после нескольких мегациклов подзарядки. Холдаун широко обходила куски органики, и только Дриллдайера словно ничего не смущало. Стряхнул с себя кожу и пошел дальше, идиот! Может, это все же его шутка – стихи, которые они все слышали? Что ему стоило расставить здесь дронов со страшилками? Ему все еще может казаться, что это весело! 

Ладно. Органика-то самая настоящая. Нельзя же бросать его, вдруг симптомы проявятся, когда Файнстоуна не будет рядом. И Силверспайк еле на ногах стоит. Шлак. Шлак-шлак-шлак. 

  


***

Бид с тревогой оглядывался на Силверспайк. Он научился понимать, что она нервничает, даже в моменты, когда они не были соподключены. Просить ее взять его в кассетное отделение не имело смысла – она явно опасалась, что он почувствует больше, чем и так очевидно. Совместная работа не подразумевала разделения эмоциональных контуров, однако сопряжение нейросетей все равно формировало более тесную связь. Бид думал, что мог бы прибавить ей уверенности, но… она не то стеснялась, не то боялась своих чувств. Отчасти это задевало Бида: они ведь работают вместе, так какого скраплета? С другой стороны, происходящее сейчас – не совсем работа. Если ее тревоги связаны с друзьями, ей может быть просто неловко перед ним. 

Только один раз она спросила: «А сейчас ты ничего не слышишь?». Бид и рад был бы как-то поддержать ее, выглядела она потерянной, но он ничего не слышал и признался в этом. Она страдальчески скривилась, но ничего больше не сказала. Иногда она потирала ребристые вставки на шлеме, под которыми располагались антенны, и Бид узнавал этот жест. Так она вела себя, когда подсказывала ему, куда идти по хрупким перекладинам обрушившихся конструкций. 

Она всегда знала, куда идти. Но не сейчас. 

Кожаные чехлы, еще пахнущие мертвой органикой, изрядно выбили его из колеи, но он все сомневался, что они столкнутся с десептиконами в этой пещере. Подобные шутки безумны для любого кибертронца, будь он ботом или коном. Но охарактеризовать подарок, который они обнаружили после подзарядки, он затруднялся. Вместе со словами на некоем родственном кибертронскому языке останки и вовсе сбивали с толку. 

Дриллдайер вслух комментировал особенности природных пещер по сравнению с полостями в плитах кибернетических миров. Никто его не слушал, но он хоть как-то разбавлял атмосферу. Прайм норовила пальнуть, едва услышав шорох в стороне, а Файнстоун постоянно дергал ее: иногда они и правда слышали странные шлепки, порой прямо в пещерах, в которые собирались войти. Но если эти звуки сопровождали перемещение органиков – то это значило, что они боятся кибертронцев и норовят оказаться как можно дальше. 

Один раз, свернув по указанию Силверспайк налево, они блуждали почти мегацикл, прежде чем вернуться в ту же пещерку и обнаружить метку Дриллдайера, намалеванную прямо поверх мха, облепившего камень. Это был крупный кусок породы, по всей видимости, отколовшийся от потолка не так давно: слом был гладким и поблескивал. 

– Да что за шлак! – Дриллдайер раздраженно пнул его. Габариты и вес позволяли ему кидать такие камни, будто те весили совсем немного, хотя конкретно этот был больше Бида раза в три. 

Они сделали круг, хотя даже ни разу не повернули. Чем ниже, тем сильнее ветвились тоннели, но Дриллдайер вел их очень уверенно, а потом… ну да, отсюда еще два выхода, в которые может пролезть даже дылда Прайм, так что надо проверить их, и все дела, однако мораль группы мегацикл блуждания уже подорвал. 

– Вы оба – отстойные проводники, – Холдаун Прайм капризно толкнула камень обратно навстречу геологу и вдруг замерла: – Стоп! Опять эта штука! 

Силверспайк вздрогнула, словно уже знала, что они там нашли, хотя стояла с другой стороны и не могла видеть. Бид заинтересованно подошел поближе, надеясь, что эти двое больше не будут перекидываться кусками породы, по крайней мере, пока он стоит рядом. 

– Ничего не понимаю, – пробормотал Дриллдайер. 

Файнстоун выглянул из-за спины Прайм и вскрикнул – голос даже сорвался на визг: 

– Это она! Точно она! Флешка, которую мы нашли! 

– Отцепись! – рявкнула та. – Мы видели ее до того, как вас встретили! Я эту рожу хорошо запомнила! 

Бид наконец-то смог рассмотреть ее. Кожа точно принадлежала тем же существам, части которых подкинули им к месту перезарядки. Только, пожалуй, она была не такая свежая. Пожалуй, носитель и правда напоминал тот, что они обнаружили, когда пробирались через завал. Но даже если предположить, что они блуждали обеими командами уже тогда и проходили по одним и тем же местам (что невозможно, они ведь помечали путь), они нашли ее при совершенно разных обстоятельствах. 

Дриллдайер обернулся: 

– Силвер! Силвер, ты не могла бы… 

– Я ничего не видела, – тихо, неуверенно возразила она, даже не пытаясь сдвинуться с места. 

– Я натянутого лица тоже не помню, – Бид поднял голову, встречая взгляд Прайм, как будто говорящий, что его мнения никто не спрашивает. Ах да, он же посмел поставить под сомнение ее слова! – С другой стороны был знак. 

– Он там есть, – Дриллдайер нагнулся, поддевая одним пальцем угол флешки, торчащий из прорвавшегося органического покрова. – Силвер, подойди. Я хочу спросить… 

Его голос звучал так, словно он сомневался, стоит ли вообще начинать разговор с кэрриером. Бид не понимал, в чем причина этой неловкости. 

– Здесь холодно, – пожаловалась Силверспайк невпопад, – я повышаю обогрев, а мне все равно холодно! 

– Брось это, во имя Всеискры! – взмолился Файнстоун, заметив, что геолог поднимает флешку, удерживая за краешек. С другой стороны действительно ярко блестел лиловый остроугольный символ, перетянутый кожаными полосками. Бид никогда не мог похвастаться идеальной памятью, но вчерашняя находка выглядела точно так же, он был уверен. 

– Я просто хочу разобраться, – Дриллдайер протянул флешку Силверспайк. – Ты ведь это нарисовала, когда мы только пришли сюда, – Бид изумленно уставился на него. Прайм и Файнстоун тоже затихли. – На своем планшете. Ты уже где-то видела такие?.. 

– Убери! – вскрикнула она, и Бид уловил отвращение и ужас. 

– Ты ее рисовала? – переспросил Файнстоун обескураженно. – Когда?.. 

– Я не знаю, почему! – отчаянно воскликнула Силверспайк. – Что-то здесь происходит! Он постоянно зовет на помощь и просит, чтобы его убили! – она заломила руки. – Я не знаю, что это за вещь, и я не знаю, что со мной творится… 

Бид поспешил к ней, услышав искреннюю панику в голосе. Он бросил Дриллдайеру, чтобы тот заткнулся, но тот и так казался растерянным. Он не ожидал такой бурной реакции на свой вопрос… о, они что, плохо знают Силвер? Он куда меньше общался с ней, хотя и очень тесно, но не надо было быть сейчас ее кассетботом, чтобы понять, что она парализована страхом. 

– Убери этот шлак! – приказал он нервно, пытаясь поймать взгляд Силверспайк. Бирюзовые линзы, ни на чем не фокусируясь, обращались то к обтянутой кожей флешке, то к выпучившим оптику Прайм и Файнстоуну, то к Биду. – Силвер, все в порядке. Что ты… что ты слышишь, расскажи нам. Расскажи мне, – он, конечно, не мог загородить собой огромную буровую установку, но надеялся, что внимание напарницы отвлечь все-таки получится. 

– Он смеется, – хрипло призналась Силверспайк, зажимая руками локти так, что детали предплечий впились в кассетное отделение до скрежета. – Рассказывает… жуткие вещи… о дезактивах, которые вставали здесь, о каком-то… Риддлере, которого он потерял. Он все время на моей частоте! 

– И что ты молчала? – Холдаун сердито скрестила руки. 

– Но мы не запеленговали ничьих искр, – засомневался Файнстоун. – Если это наши ученые, у них едва ли были технологии разведки, чтобы прятать… 

– Вы не понимаете! – перебила Силверспайк, заговорив громче. Ее пальцы дрожали. Бид попробовал поймать ее руку, но она отдернула ладонь в последний момент. – Он не шлет сигнал, который я ловлю! Он на _моей_ частоте, он только там, никто из вас ничего не улавливает, а я не могу найти источник, потому что он внутри меня! 

– Слушай, ты устала… – пролепетал Файнстоун. 

– Я не ненормальная! Но поэтому я и молчала! Да, я устала, ведь я постоянно его слышу, а кто-то еще издевается над нами и транслирует эти проклятые стихи! Я не могу так!.. 

– Силвер, – пробормотал Дриллдайер, бросая флешку. – Я не имел в виду ничего такого. Просто ты ведь нарисовала… 

– Хватит истерить! – рявкнула Прайм. – Ты тут не одна нишлака не понимаешь! Ты типа особенная – или что?! Кто-то хакнул твою частоту, а ты вопишь! 

– Он стал громче, – Силверспайк попятилась, – мы уже рядом, и он должен замолчать… 

Бид обернулся к Холдаун: 

– Ты сдурела? 

– Заткнись, мелочь, – прорычала та. 

– Да ты вообще не соображаешь, что несешь! – вспылил он наконец. Он согласен был потерпеть хамоватую фем ради Силверспайк, но когда у Прайм окончательно съехала резьба, терпение закончилось. – Что у тебя вместо мозгового модуля, куча гвоздей?! Силвер, – он обернулся и успел увидеть лишь блеск убранных за спину дополнительных фар, встающих в вертикальное положение. Кэрриер развернулась, трансформируясь на ходу, и бросилась в ближайший к ней тоннель. – Силвер! 

Он сделал в ту сторону пару шагов, но ни один кассетбот с альтмодом его типа не смог бы догнать едущую с такой скоростью машину. Даже в узком пространстве, где та задевает зеркалами заднего вида стены. 

Файнстоун прикрыл рот рукой: 

– Она же убьется там! 

– Силвер, пожалуйста! – Бид попытался вызвать ее по комлинку, но не смог. Или она не принимала сигнал, или сама планета глушила их передачи под землей… сейчас это было не важно. 

Дриллдайер протянул Биду руку: 

– Давай я тебя подброшу. Надо догнать ее. 

Не слишком, наверное, прилично, что он позволил себя нести, но другого выбора не было. Бид точно не разрешил бы кому-то еще сейчас говорить с кэрриером: это должен быть он. Поддержать ее, привести в норму и помочь разобраться, что это за таинственный сигнал. И пусть на самом деле Дриллдайер или кто-нибудь еще читал эти глупые стихи ночью, чтобы всех напугать, а теперь не решается признаться… Силверспайк не стала бы придумывать таинственные послания, а ее друзья – так жестоко издеваться над ней. 

Файнстоун бросился следом за ними, перепрыгнув через валяющуюся на каменном полу уродливую флешку, будто та распространяла споры на расстоянии. 

На следующем же повороте Дриллдайер с руганью притормозил, и сзади в него с размаху врезались Прайм и Файнстоун – благо спина его была достаточно широкой. 

– Что это еще за ржа?! – Холдаун выглянула и скривилась от омерзения. 

Файнстоун попятился. Лишь Дриллдайер не сдвинулся с места, разыскивая следы Силвер, а не разглядывая открывшуюся картину, дикую настолько, что у Бида в проце не укладывалось. Прямо на перекрестке, в уютной нише, облепленной часто растущими грибами с маленькими головками, кто-то разложил куски органики. Освежеванные тушки существ, каждое чуть меньше Бида размером, воняли так, что пришлось отключить обонятельные датчики вовсе. Темная жидкость застывшей лужей растеклась под ними, из нее местами торчали кустики мха. Файнстоун называл эту субстанцию кровью, и память Бида подбрасывала как раз это слово применительно к наполнителю органиков. 

Что ж, здесь все было в крови. Кругом на камнях виднелись отпечатки трехпалых перепончатых лапок. Бид не был криминалистом, но насмотрелся на разное, и именно так, по его мнению, должны выглядеть следы на месте, где кого-то тащили, чтобы бросить в кучу. Существа, наследившие тут, определенно умели держать в руках ножи. 

Останки не валялись бесформенной кучей: вполне удавалось рассмотреть и жирные мягкие отложения снизу корпуса существ, и длинные голые хвосты, и изогнутые в коленях назад нижние конечности, и короткие, но с длинными цепкими пальцами, верхние. Можно было даже не тратить крохи ресурсов, мысленно «примеряя» на эти тушки найденные накануне кожаные «чехлы». 

– М-мы точно заразимся! – запаниковал Файнстоун. – Не наступайте в это! Отойдите!.. 

Бид поднял взгляд выше, завороженный этой странной – жуткой – картиной. Над горкой тел он рассмотрел выбитое в камне изображение: примитивный силуэт, больше всего напоминающий стилизованного кибертронца. Прямые линии, блочное строение фигуры, а на месте честплейта – то самое жуткое лицо, которым они уже вдоволь налюбовались. Оно было прорисовано почти любовно – насколько неизвестному резчику хватило мастерства и длины рук. 

Вокруг кибертронца хаотично располагались и другие существа – меньшие по размеру, толстые и плоскими головами, очень напоминающие тех, что стали жертвами сомнительного… ритуала? Это походило на ритуал, насколько Бид вообще представлял себе дикие религиозные традиции отсталых культур. Он читал о них – и о жертвоприношениях в том числе, – когда готовился к работе на органических планетах. Отчего-то существа из плоти и крови часто уделяли особенное внимание своему телу и комплектующим, находя в них что-то сакральное. Биду сложно было понять это, но он принимал – как факт, с которым надеялся никогда не столкнуться. 

Уж по крайней мере, не сейчас. Не вот так. 

Своего фейсплейта у кибертронца не имелось – или гладкая пластина служила маской, или художник не смог справиться со сложной задачей изобразить мелкие детали. Зато бот протягивал маленьким органикам руки и выглядел вполне дружелюбно. 

Дружелюбно нависающим над кучкой трупов. 

– Что за шлак здесь творится?! – Прайм ткнула пальцем в изображение. Как будто остальные видели что-то иное и могли все объяснить! 

– Тут есть надписи, – Бид попытался вчитаться в глифы, но понял, что смысл скачущих символов ускользает от него. Нужно время и желание, чтобы разобраться в этом мутировавшем кибертронском, а его волновала только Силверспайк. – Что-то о смерти и ужасных вещах, которые ты не можешь вообразить, – буднично и навскидку перевел он. – Дриллдайер, куда она поехала? 

– Туда, кажется, – он посветил на темные полосы вдоль стены. Силверспайк, видимо, въехала в лужу, но даже не затормозила. 

– Нет, это безумие! – Файнстоун затряс головой. 

– Мы не уйдем без Силвер! – сердито огрызнулся Дриллдайер. – Все претензии к Холдаун, это она перегнула палку!.. 

– А, значит, я перегнула? – возмутилась Прайм. – То есть с Силвер все нормально – это я виновата, что она совсем двинулась, да? Водили нас кругами оба, притащили к этому алтарю органических ужасов, а я крайняя?! 

– Никто тебя не обвиняет… – пискнул Файнстоун. 

– Да пошли вы! Если тут кто-то есть, я просто найду его и оторву башку за такие шутки! – Холдаун взмахнула цепом и решительно зашагала в противоположную от кровавого следа сторону. – А если нет, то сидите в обнимку с вашей энергоновой жилой, идиоты! Без моего корабля! 

Бид не испытывал ни капли сочувствия к ней. Похоже, она чувствовала себя бесполезной, но даже если собственная удрученность и неопределенность обстоятельств сбивает тебя с толку, это не повод срываться на окружающих. Силверспайк держала в себе что-то, что ужасно пугало ее, и когда призналась – встретила одни обвинения и недоверие. Если бы Бид мог хорошенько врезать Прайм, он бы это сделал, она явно понимала лишь язык кулаков, но… 

Пусть выделывается, если хочет. И пусть проваливает, куда хочет! 

  


***

« _Оно ждет, оно терпеливо, у него в подчинении собственная вечность!_ » 

Силверспайк трансформировалась и с разгона ударила кулаками в стену. Заболели шарниры в кистях, а звук получился гулким, но его эхо быстро затухло. 

Всего лишь электронный сигнал, эти слова царапали по самой камере искры. Силверспайк казалось, что даже масло застыло внутри нее от холода, и каждую трубку распирает изнутри, будто она вот-вот взорвется. 

« _Оно никогда не уйдет отсюда. Оно отравило Кейгейт, изменило планету под себя, что ему мы двое? Мы же сами его впустили – и подпираем дверь своими спинами! Но когда мы умрем, никого не останется, кто отворил бы ее!_ » 

Ее фары замигали: батарея истощилась, хотя уровень заряда был высоким еще недавно. Силверспайк затрясла головой и уперлась шлемом в стену. Ее буквально тащило сюда – мимо уродливых рисунков, склизких органических тушек, искаженных глифов, которые если кто и мог прочитать, то только Бид… 

« _Риддлер, ты же меня слышишь, почему ты просто не закончишь это?.. Зачем они тебе, Риддлер, зачем тебе я?.. Почему ты все еще поддерживаешь меня онлайн? Наши искры мертвы, мертвы, мертвы…_ » 

– Что тебе нужно от меня?! – закричала она, царапая камень пальцами. Сдираемый мох забивался в швы. – Я все сделаю! 

« _Я тебя заждался_ , – цифровой стон превратился в сдавленный хохот, – _пожалуйста… спаси меня… еще раз… останови это безумие. У меня нет сил!_ » 

Свет погас, и кроме естественной подсветки и бирюзовой оптики ничто больше не освещало стену перед ней. Силверспайк словно очнулась: вот она, одна, шлак знает где, не помнит дороги и не может полагаться на сканеры… 

Она выпрямилась, но обернуться не успела – лязг, раздавшийся за спиной, звучал одновременно легко и отвратительно. Трансформацию сопровождали хлюпающие заедающие звуки, словно что-то мягкое застряло в сервоприводе. 

Она знала, что услышит его – голос, другой, не тот, что насильственно программировал в ее процессоре несуществующие мысли без следа ошибок в логах. 

– _Я считал до десяти,_

_Даже труп не смог уйти,_

_Запечатанная дверь_

_Не откроется теперь._

Слова звучали четко и внятно, не доносились откуда-то издалека, отражаемые эхом. Голос поскрипывал, как если бы вокалайзер давно не откалибровывали, но Силверспайк точно знала: это никакая не запись. Она не чувствовала чужого электромагнитного поля, всегда окружающего мехов; должна была ощущать его на таком расстоянии, но все сенсоры в унисон утверждали, что позади нее пустота. 

Однако кто-то стоял там. Посредственный поэт – и самый жуткий бот, которого ей только приходилось… спасать. 

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросила она сдавленно. – Что ты хочешь сказать? Я не понимаю. 

Ответ прозвучал немного снисходительно: 

– _Я устал, и он устал,_

_Но я ключ, а ты портал,_

_Вслед за словом мир сгорит -_

_Не зови из бездны их._

По бедру прошуршали чужие пальцы. Силверспайк чудом сдержала вскрик – датчики давления подтвердили, что касание реально, но она по-прежнему не регистрировала чужого присутствия рядом. Прикосновение было жестким – металл потерся о металл. Это был кибертронец, и что бы ни утверждали сканеры «Алерт» и Файнстоуна, он – настоящий. Живой. Ростом чуть-чуть повыше Бида, с неширокой ладонью… и несмазанными шарнирами. 

Когда у призраков не смазаны шарниры, принять их существование всегда проще. 

Но хорошо, что он все-таки существует. Силверспайк действительно испытывала облегчение, вот только оборачиваться все еще было страшно. 

– Как… как тебя зовут? – его, должно быть, свели с ума одиночество и энергетический голод. – Ты сделал эти надписи на стенах? – ответа не последовало. – И кожу… зачем ты принес нам кожу? 

Вот что странно! Он не вентилировал. Его металл не передавал тепло работающего внутреннего генератора. Если он так сильно поврежден… быть может, он боится показываться? Думает, что напугает их? 

– Я слышу голос, – поделилась она, медленно опускаясь на колени. Если он ростом с Бида, так они окажутся на одном уровне. Да, она все еще смотрит в другую сторону, но… – Кого-то, кому очень страшно. Это ты говоришь со мной? 

«Скажи "да", – мысленно взмолилась она. – Скажи "да", потому что у происходящего должен быть хоть какой-то смысл!» 

Она знала, что ответ будет отрицательным, потому что никогда не перепутала бы двух разных мехов, пусть один и посылает сообщения непосредственно в ее мозговой модуль, минуя средства обработки данных, файерволы и даже антенны. 

Рука теперь лежала на стыке дверцы кассетного отделения и основного корпуса. Силверспайк не опускала взгляд, чувствуя, как изучающе пальцы прощупывают тонкую щель. 

– _Нужно было их прогнать,_

_Он потребовал звучать -_

_Я звучал._

_Он усиливал сигнал,_

_Мы захлопнули портал -_

_Кем я стал?_

Силверспайк едва не захлебнулась нахлынувшим вдруг сожалением. Потерянность, тень давнего, застарелого волнения, давно изжитого и вернувшегося в воспоминаниях, теплая пустота на месте погасшей искры… образ был такой сильный и горький, что она задрожала. 

– _Он не мертв и не живой,_

_Меня тянет за собой._

_Мне нельзя!_

_Кто прочтет меня – умрет_

_Или же наоборот?_

_В этот зал._

Нет, кто-то другой звал ее. Кто-то, кто не мог мыслить так четко… иронично, но – истинно. Мех за спиной не боялся, как она, он… скучал? И совсем капельку – Силверспайк испугалась этого неестественного, как ей казалось, в данной обстановке набора эмоций – ему было интересно. 

– Не говори со мной загадками, – попросила она. – Что я должна сделать? Уйти? Вернуться? 

Рука исчезла. Шаги бота за спиной звучали очень легко, но теперь она их слышала – знала, что слушать. Скрип и приглушенный звук, как будто металлические ступни обиты мягкой резиной… 

Кожей? 

– Я хочу вам помочь, – пока неизвестный бот читал ей стихи, явно пытаясь донести что-то, но нисколько не преуспевая, никто не ломился в ее процессор, и Силверспайк была за это благодарна. Это были циклы помех, но покоя. – Тебе и тому, кто меня зовет. Как мне это сделать? – шаги отдалялись. – Не уходи, расскажи мне, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! 

Она обернулась, и в этот же миг фары вспыхнули вновь. Неожиданная смена освещения ослепила оптические сенсоры, и Силверспайк не сразу перестроила восприятие. Когда ей удалось совладать с собственными диафрагмами, никого рядом уже не было. А спустя пару нанокликов мощный белый поток из-за ее спины высветил знакомый силуэт: Дриллдайер устремился к ней, и она не сразу поняла, что на локтевом сгибе у него сидит Бид. 

– Ты в порядке? – кассетбот соскочил раньше, чем Дриллдайер наклонился, и в тот же наноклик оказался рядом. – Силверспайк… 

– Я говорила с ним, – она позволила взять себя за руку. Мельком она взглянула на кассетное отделение с той стороны, где его гладил бот, чьего имени она так и не узнала. Почему-то она боялась обнаружить там зацепившиеся за край куски кожи… почему? Она осталась чистой. – С тем, кто читал нам стихи. Вы совсем немного разминулись. 

Силверспайк выдавила улыбку, но, похоже, Бида этим не впечатлила. 

– Надо вернуться, – жестко сказал он. 

– Мы почти пришли, – она отвернулась. – Я хочу дойти до конца. Где… где Холдаун и Файнстоун? 

Дриллдайер покачал головой: 

– Они не отвечают на вызовы. Надеюсь, они смогут выбраться наверх. Не знаю, что происходит, но прости, что вовлек тебя в это, – он протянул ей широкую трехпалую ладонь. Она уцепилась за его пальцы, вставая. 

– Мы видели, – Бид махнул за спину, – алтарь. И трупы. Что бы здесь ни происходило, мы к этому не готовы. Можем сообщить в докладе, что наткнулись на военный объект, и кто-то поквалифицированнее Холдаун разберется с… 

« _Почему ты не захлопнешь дверь?_ – тихо-тихо заныл в голове прежний голос. – _К чему ты их готовишь? Оно вернется и заберет нас обоих, Риддлер! Убей меня, убе-е-ей…_ » – его заедало, как старую аналоговую пленку, которой прекратили пользоваться еще до Золотого Века.

– Ты слышишь, – понял Бид по ее линзам и коротко коснулся – ровно там, куда положил ладонь сумасшедший поэт. Он мог быть кассетботом, подумала Силверспайк вскользь. Потерявшимся здесь… не в одиночестве, но – без помощи. – Подключи меня. Давай найдем его вместе… 

– Я знаю, куда идти, – возразила Силверспайк. Она хотела сказать, что очень ценит его желание остаться рядом, что понимает, как ему на самом деле претит оставаться здесь, что рада видеть его рядом… но ее так удивило новое, неожиданное откровение, что она смогла только повторить: – Теперь я знаю, куда идти. 

– И где Холдаун с ее хваленой пушкой? – посетовал Дриллдайер. 

Силверспайк знала, что он следует за ними неохотно, но… его сканер тоже вел их дальше. Они все, словно загипнотизированные, шли, и шли, и шли… Кейгейт заманивал их все дальше, и Силверспайк надеялась, что ответы она все-таки услышит. 

И они не будут паршиво срифмованы. 

  


***

– Ну, давайте, коны! – Холдаун размахивала цепом, задевая стены в такт шагам. Усиленные энергетическим полем, шипы скалывали куски камня вместе с налипшей на него флорой и неровными глифами. У нее не было никакого желания вчитываться в искаженный кибертронский. Эти надписи как будто специально загоняли их в ловушку, и Холдаун считала, что вражеская шутка затянулась. – Хватит разбрасываться органическим шлаком, так вы меня не напугаете! Я – Прайм! – цеп запутался в сухих, но прочных лианах, и пришлось с усилием потянуть, чтобы высвободить его. – Выходите и попробуйте взять, что вам нужно! 

Она шагала так стремительно, что почти не разбирала, куда падает свет. На очередной развилке, где часть каменного пола резко поднималась вверх, а под неровным пещерным потолком чернели узкие занавешенные мхом отверстия, ей послышался отчетливый шорох. Он доносился как раз сверху, и она вгляделась в колышущиеся листочки, острые, похожие на маленькие мягкие иглы. Ветер, невесть откуда взявшийся так глубоко, действительно шевелил их, но датчики движения подтверждали, что дело не только в этом. Некие объекты, размером поменьше Бида, бросились врассыпную, перемещаясь рваными толчками. Из-за толщи камня сигнал потерялся быстро, но главное она успела уловить. Системы опознания не регистрировали искр, значит, это были органики. 

– Боитесь?! – крикнула Холдаун. – Бойтесь, мелкие твари! Вы наверняка меня понимаете!.. 

Конечно, скорее уж десептиконы захватили жителей этих пещер, а не те добровольно вступили с ними в союз, но Холдаун уже не знала, как оценивать перепутанные глифы и рисунки, десептиконские флешки и чехлы из кожи… Однако если коны обезумели за три миллиона лет на этом куске органической грязи, то Холдаун однозначно была готова прервать их мучения. 

– У вас не получится играть с Прайм! – эхо подхватило ее звание и принесло ответ. 

Голос поскрипывал, говорящий не то постанывал, не то завывал вентиляцией, делая слоги гулкими и долгими. 

_– Меня жалит пустота,_

_Будто с чистого листа._

_Чем вы ближе, тем страшней,_

_Склонитесь вы перед ней?_

– Ты! – Холдаун еще при первых звуках повернулась в сторону провала, из которого доносилось страдальческое подвывание. 

Неровная природная арка была чуть выше остальных, но все равно слишком маленькой для боевого бота; сверху и снизу росли минеральные отложения, порой сраставшиеся в колонны. Дриллдайер рассказывал, что такие со временем формируются в органических пещерах из-за отложения минералов или солей – сейчас эта информация всплыла в памяти совершенно случайно. Пусть на формирование этих сталактитов и сталагмитов ушли хоть тысячи лет, всего несколько ударов цепа – и проход стал посвободнее. 

Обломки царапали по наплечникам, в альтмоде складывавшимися в крышу массивного БТР. Холдаун не обращала внимания на эти мелочи, продираясь навстречу источнику голоса. Если это кибертронец, то, шлак, почему его искру не улавливают военный сканер и тепловизор? 

Ветер, противоестественно бодро свистевший в узких тоннелях, уносил слова куда-то в сторону: 

– _Кровью склеено лицо._

_От вселенной мертвецов_

_Я уйти не смог, и вам_

_Тоже не покинуть храм._

– С меня хватит бреда! – она навалилась на толстый даже в середине сталагнат, преграждавший путь, и природная колонна треснула под ее весом. Холдаун едва удержалась на ногах. По правде, она и не следила за показаниями гироскопов. – Я доберусь до тебя, шлаков рифмокон, и… 

Споткнувшись, она ухватилась за выступ в каменной стене и тут же отдернула ладонь. Что-то липкое потянулось следом; такой слизи их маленькая экспедиция, кажется, еще не видела. По цвету она напоминала дрянь, которой были измазаны изнутри органические чехлы. Из курсов военной подготовки Холдаун знала, что органики очень коварны и не гнушаются применять биологическое оружие, так что оставить свои заразные отходы могли специально. 

Ладно, с этим Файнстоун разберется. Шлак, ведь придется признаться командованию, что она контактировала с органиками, без позволения, без необходимой защиты… Замолчать такое – почти военное преступление. О, пусть она не окажется ничем заражена! Так недолго и потерять полоски вокруг инсигнии, которыми она очень дорожила. 

Ветер закручивал каменную крошку, выбитую Холдаун, все более причудливыми виражами. Ярко горящие фары высветили силуэт слева, на расстоянии нескольких шагов, и Холдаун выстрелила. Вернее, попыталась. Как и в прошлый раз, во время ее дежурства, команда просто не сработала. Сигнал будто не проходил, хотя встроенное вооружение должно было среагировать моментально. Стоило провериться на вирусы, но, Всеискра, разве было время?! 

Ну, ничего. Ей не нужно стрелять, чтобы выбить из проржавевших конов, сколько бы их тут ни пряталось, искры. 

Впрочем, заметила-то она только одного. Невысокая фигурка совсем не выглядела пугающей: ни очевидно выступающего вооружения, ни толстой брони. Хрупкая, почти плоская вполоборота… высотой втрое, если не вчетверо меньше Холдаун. 

Хотя говоривший явно убегал, Холдаун не слышала характерных шумов от вентиляции. Помехи оставались на прежнем уровне, раздражали, но позволяли разобрать слова. 

– _Я не злой, и он не злой,_

_Просто мы хотим домой,_

_Тех, кто спит, будить не надо…_

_Она рядом. Она рядом!_

Интонация сменилась: с просьбы на панику. Последние слова неизвестный шутник, умело маскировавший свою искру, проорал совсем уж нездоровым хрипом. Следом за ним Холдаун выскочила на еще одну развилку, более просторную, чем тоннель, по которому она сюда пробиралась. Датчики движения засигналили, и она, вылетев из-за поворота, нырнула в правый проход, пропахав плечом и цепом стену, но даже не думая тормозить. Ей, в отличие от Силвер, такие приемы не вредили. Она размахнулась, даже не приглядываясь, собираясь обрушить цеп на чью-то сгорбленную спину. 

Сустав так и застыл, причем шарнир заблокировался программно, ведь физически Холдаун была в отличной форме. Детали смазаны, сервоприводы протестированы при повышенных нагрузках… Боевая маска разошлась и тут же сошлась, а наноклик спустя снова лязгнула – как будто закоротило выпускной механизм. Запястье свело жаром: полупроводники лазера раскалились до предельной температуры. Инерция толкнула Холдаун вперед, к поднимающемуся и разворачивающемуся… кону? Органику? Не выходило ни активировать комлинк, ни заорать. Она не могла сдвинуться, процессор вдруг захламило ошибками, помехи на всех сенсорах ослепили ее, и все, что Холдаун успела осознать: _это_ оказалось больше, чем она думала. 

И оно блестело, как блестит металл. 

  


***

– Холдаун! – Файнстоун тщетно поглядывал на результаты сканирования. На глубине его системы, предназначенные для снятия показаний в совсем иных условиях, работали совсем паршиво. Оставалось надеяться, что она услышит. – Холдаун!.. 

Он, конечно, беспокоился за Силвер, но пусть Прайм и вооружена, ее не стоило оставлять одну, поэтому, когда Дриллдайер и Бид отправились искать кэрриера, он бросился следом за Холдаун. Он объяснял это заботой о ее состоянии, но не мог игнорировать и острое желание оказаться под защитой бота с цепом и лазером. И потом, он способен мыслить рационально… в отличие от нее. 

Шлеп. Шурх-шурх-шурх. 

– Холдаун! Ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, где тебя носит, – он застонал, перезагружая настройки тепловизора так, словно тот уже не работал в полную силу. – Я не должен был тут оказаться… 

Следы Холдаун он обнаружил легко. Она, как обычно, крушила все на своем пути, а ее активная краска осталась на каждом втором сбитом сталактите. Но она неслась сломя голову, а Файнстоун все же осторожничал, так что шел медленнее. 

Шурх. 

Он не включал аварийную мигалку, поскольку пляшущие световые пятна скорее путали оптические сенсоры, чем помогали ориентироваться. Ах, почему у него нет выносных фар, как у Силвер! Эти омерзительные… мягкие звуки вокруг могли принадлежать только органикам. Пространственное моделирование, входящее в пакет программ по умолчанию, уже нарисовало Файнстоуну их внешний вид, исходя из формы содранной кожи, трупов и примитивных рисунков. Маленькие, с округлыми телами, они передвигались не так уж ловко – наверняка прыжками, с помощью двух конечностей, более сильных, чем дополнительная пара у самой головы. Но Файнстоун до сих пор не знал, способны ли они извергать кислоту или клейкую слизь. Так что их компания ему не нравилась – а они настойчиво подбирались поближе. 

– Я вооружен! – рявкнул он, стараясь не сильно выдавать нервозность. – Убирайтесь! Холдаун, штырь ржавый, Прайм, где тебя носит?! 

Отчаяние жгло эмоциональные цепи. Почему все вырубили комлинки? Совсем не понимают, что сейчас не время и не место для истерики? 

Шлепанье сменилось приглушенным лязгом. Звук шел спереди. Файнстоун, поколебавшись, прижался к стене пещеры, чтобы его было сложнее заметить: уж лучше мох, застрявший в стыке брони, чем выстрел из коновской пушки, правда? Он так орал, конечно, что вся пещера знает, что он здесь, но… 

Твердые шаги бота стали громче, а шорохи исчезли вовсе. 

– Серьезно, у меня есть пушка! – крикнул он и тут же испуганно добавил: – Я врач! Я могу помочь, если тебе нужна п-п-по-о… – от волнения вокалайзер засбоил. Восприняв это за ошибку питания, системы автодиагностики отключили визор и медсканеры для теста. Файнстоун признался себе, что, пожалуй, и правда переборщил с настройками: в такой чувствительности не было нужды. Он перестарался и остался почти слепым перед неизвестностью. 

Файнстоун прижал кейс к честплейту, заслоняя искру. 

– Ты уж определись, – ответила Холдаун. Еще никогда он не был так счастлив слышать ее низкие модуляции. 

– Всеискра свела нас, – он посветил вперед теперь уже без страха и ахнул: – Что с тобой?! 

Она была ранена. Пробоина слева по краям поблескивала энергоном и потеками масла. Корпус вспорот чем-то длинным и острым, понял Файнстоун. 

– Все хорошо, – она улыбнулась, но не победно, как обычно после драки в каонской заправке, а… успокаивающе. Файнстоун подумал, что выглядит совсем ужасно, если уж сама Прайм снизошла до утешений. – Напоролась на камень. 

– Давай я осмотрю, – он шагнул навстречу, но Холдаун мотнула головой, отмахиваясь. 

– Некогда. Надо поскорее найти Силверспайк, – она прошла мимо, и Файнстоун уловил запах расплавленной изоляции. 

– О ней Дриллдайер позаботится, – он поплелся следом, прислушиваясь. Никаких шлепков – Холдаун, наверное, перепугала органиков, пока носилась тут, злая, как тысяча Мегатронов. – Такое ощущение, что у тебя сгорело что-то! 

– Ничего серьезного, – возразила она. – Ты не видел здесь… флешку? Мне показалось, я заметила что-то по дороге. 

– Думаю, нам надо забыть про эти шлаковы флешки, – от всей искры воскликнул Файнстоун. – От них одни беды! Силверспайк совсем помешалась, да и выглядят они жутко… Я думаю, время вернуться на «Алерт». Дриллдайер и Бид выведут Силвер, я уверен… слушай, у тебя масло течет! 

– Я солдат, приятель, – пожала плечами Холдаун. – Потечет и перестанет. Давай поищем флешку, пожалуйста, – выделенная ударением просьба прозвучала даже угрожающе. – Она должна быть где-то поблизости. Я видела. 

Файнстоун раздраженно провентилировал. Он брел за ней, не имея никакого желания рыться в камнях, рискуя напороться на еще чье-нибудь освежеванное тельце, и недоумевал, с чего Холдаун вдруг заинтересовали эти десептиконские носители. Конечно, странно, что они валяются повсюду, да еще и обтянутые кожей, но… 

Автодиагностика известила его об окончании тестирования. Все системы признаны работающими нормально – вот неожиданность! Визор выскочил снова, Файнстоун мельком взглянул сквозь него на спину Холдаун и споткнулся, оценив увиденное. 

Во-первых, рука на тепловой схеме подсвечивалось красным, как будто лазер и правда расплавило изнутри. Немудрено, что воняло жженой проводкой! Во-вторых, наруч и прилегающие пластины были единственным источником тепла, как если бы… 

– Ты точно… хорошо себя чувствуешь? – он крепче сжал ручку кейса. Ерунда какая-то. 

– Абсолютно. 

– Давай я тебя запаяю… – он попытался обойти ее слева, но Холдаун ускорила шаг. 

Он успел увидеть нечто еще более странное: вдоль края пробоины активная краска посерела. Походило на заражение, но Файнстоун никогда не слышал про такой эффект. Он, конечно, не лучший врач в своем госпитале, но такие симптомы назвал бы скорее… «отмиранием». Технонекроз встречался крайне редко и был чрезвычайно опасен, хотя не заразен. Выглядел он несколько не так, но в органической среде болезнь могла развиваться иначе. 

– Не нужно. Я в порядке. 

Она никогда не славилась терпением. В обычное время давно сорвалась бы в ответ на предложение помощи и превратила попытку дружеской поддержки в скандал. 

– Холдаун… Холи… ты не в порядке. Послушай, у меня, возможно, сломался сканер… он говорит, что… что ты… мертва, – Файнстоун выдавил виноватую улыбку. 

Он сейчас осмотрит ее и во всем разберется. Перегрев другой детали может обманывать тепловизор. Сигнал искры наверняка что-то глушит, какая-нибудь забытая десептиконами тарелка… что угодно. 

Ведь должно существовать объяснение этому бреду! 

– Я не мертва, – Холдаун остановилась и обернулась. Одна ее оптика горела ярче другой, фейсплейт слегка перекосило. Выступы шлема с пазами, из которых выщелкивалась боевая маска, были чуть выгнуты наружу – заметно, только если присмотреться. Файнстоун попятился. – Мне гораздо лучше. По правде, – она сплела пальцы и щелкнула суставами, – давно я не чувствовала себя так замечательно. 

  


***

Дриллдайер надеялся, что Холдаун и Файнстоуну хватит процессорной мощности, чтобы принять решение вернуться на поверхность. Экспедиция уже далека от успешной – хотя они, судя по показателям, почти у цели, слишком многое пошло не так. Напряженная атмосфера, присутствие органиков и странные сигналы, которые получала только Силвер… ссоры безо всякой причины, конечно, вина их, а не места, однако стоило учесть, что время вдали друг от друга изменило их и сделало не такой уж дружной командой. 

Дриллдайеру не нравилось думать об этом. 

Еще он не любил признавать поражения, бросая дело на полпути, но это предприятие определенно оказалось провальным. Пусть Холдаун передаст информацию военным, и они изучат эту базу. Если здесь и есть подходящий для разработки источник энергона, назвать исследовательский центр здесь своим именем уже точно не получится. Дриллдайер не был так уж тщеславен, но он надеялся хоть на какой-то результат. А о том, что происходило в последние мегациклы, и коллегам-то рассказывать не хочется. 

Не говоря уж о том, что вляпаться в органиков – худшее, что может сделать геолог, разведывающий новые месторождения. Кибертронцы стараются избегать всего противоестественного, а он умудрился прошляпить существование разумной расы! 

И потом, Силвер выглядела совсем плохо. Ее оптика мерцала, словно в электромагнитном поле были вспышки, которые воздействовали лишь на нее. Дриллдайер уже даже не прислушивался к ее тихой невнятной речи, но зато раздвинул крепления бура, чтобы, в случае чего, вдарить им по любой враждебной цели, которая сунется им наперерез. Схватить Силверспайк и потащить наверх тоже можно, но Бид принял ее сторону, и хотя кассетбот не составил бы проблем… 

Пока Дриллдайер решал, стоит ли дать им обоим по головам и поволочь обратно, они дошли до пологого – явно искусственно отшлифованного – спуска. Наклон вел к высоким двустворчатым воротам – почему-то тезаурус автоматически подкинул более возвышенное «врата», – похоже, вырезанным из цельного камня. Работа потрясала – с помощью высоких технологий, конечно, можно создать и не такое, но до сих пор Дриллдайер встречал лишь кривую резьбу почти у самого пола. 

Это создали кибертронцы? 

Никаких механизмов на первый взгляд он не заметил: кругом один камень. Наконец-то – обработанная поверхность: плотно подогнанные плиты формировали пол, а стены становились неровными только у самого потолка. Органические пещеры на практике выглядели куда более хаотично, чем тоннели любого кибернетического мира, и этот хаос неровностей успел изрядно утомить Дриллдайера. Несмотря на видимое отсутствие петель, врата были приоткрыты – так, что туда вполне мог протиснуться бот даже покрупнее него. 

Энергетическое излучение стало таким сильным, что Дриллдайер вырубил сканер: он больше не нуждался в ориентире. Они дошли до шахты, места разработки или чего бы то ни было. Напряжение чувствовалось всеми сенсорами: Дриллдайера даже охватило нечто вроде трепета, который он не мог объяснить рационально. Каждый шлейф в его корпусе как будто стал проводить больше энергии, словно подзаряжаясь, насыщаясь просто от нахождения рядом с этим местом, и в то же время хотелось трансформироваться и умчаться прочь. 

– Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи! – бормотание Силвер стало громче. Последнее слово она прокричала, задирая голову и выгибаясь всем корпусом. 

– Источник здесь? – спросил Бид. В пути он держал Силверспайк за руку, но теперь она перехватила его тонкую кисть до пугающего скрежета и потащила вперед, к воротам. 

Дриллдайер успел заметить, как неестественно ярко засветилась ее оптика. 

– Постойте! – он стиснул дентапластины и поспешил за ними. 

Свет фар Силвер высветил резьбу на створках. Поначалу множество кругов, наслаивающихся друг на друга, показались Дриллдайеру бессмысленным хаотическим орнаментом, но, присмотревшись, он разглядел парящий силуэт. Схематически изображенные клубы пара и завихрения формировали нечто, что однозначно идентифицировалось как единая сущность, пусть его форма была неопределенной. Когда Силвер посветила под другим углом, местами в камне вспыхнули зеленым тонкие прожилки. Что это за камень, Дриллдайер пока затруднялся определить, но сложившийся узор показался ему похожим на множество оптик, наблюдающих за подходящими ботами. Скорее это были даже не оптики кибертронцев, а органические зрительные сенсоры – со зрачком и радужкой, – насколько Дриллдайер мог их себе представить. 

Многоглазое облако заняло обе створки, но врата изображали не только его. Внизу, примерно на уровне шлема Дриллдайера, были выбиты и другие существа – не менее странных форм. Их головы напоминали раковины, конечности – острые лезвия, перепончатые крылья поддерживали их жирные тушки в вертикальном положении, а щупальца оплетали изломанные схематические тела, которым неизвестные резчики тоже уделили много внимания. Дриллдайер даже не знал названия деталей органиков, которые сейчас увидел, но смотреть ему все равно расхотелось. 

И все же сверкающие зеленоватым глаза завораживали. Предположительно этой работе по камню миллионы лет! При этом Дриллдайер не отыскал ни единого знакомого глифа, а стиль разительно отличался от всего кибертронского искусства, какое он только видел. Он не был таким уж знатоком, но парящее бесформенное глазастое существо и эти уродцы внизу казались абсолютно чужеродными. Дриллдайер даже не мог точно сказать, органики они или нет. 

– Расплавь меня, – простонал Бид рядом, и его голос вернул Дриллдайера к реальности, – это уже слишком! 

Он встрепенулся и обнаружил, что Силверспайк уже стоит в проходе, а Бид протиснулся между ее ног, чтобы тоже заглянуть внутрь. 

– Ну, вот, я здесь, – Силвер тяжело опиралась на створку, повесив руку вдоль корпуса. Дриллдайер подскочил и поддержал ее, – что… что тебе нужно?.. – жалобно продолжала она. 

Бид прошел немного дальше, что едва позволило им вместе протолкнуться вперед. Силвер с трудом передвигала ноги, но так стремилась внутрь, что у Дриллдайера не получилось вытянуть ее обратно. Зато он успел заметить множество царапин и сколов на полу и у основания врат, будто сюда волочили что-то тяжелое. Бур пришлось убрать за спину, поскольку с ним наперевес они не пролезали, а когда с этой возней было покончено, оптике Дриллдайера открылась картина жуткая и отталкивающая. 

Огромный зал, пронизанный зеленоватым сиянием, был завален дезактивными корпусами. Инсигнии и автоботов, и десептиконов посерели и, как и почти все детали, покрылись ржавчиной. Дриллдайер не смог даже посчитать тела – оторванные части лежали хаотично, мешая идентификации. Да впрочем, он и не присматривался, его вниманием полностью овладели проступающие в стенах жилы, пульсирующие зеленым свечением. Если бы не ядовитый оттенок цвета, Дриллдайер сказал бы, что это и правда энергоновая жила. Довольно редкий вид: обычно энергон кристаллизован, и шахтерам приходится выкорчевывать друзы, но о такой форме Дриллдайер тоже читал. Вот только цвет… 

Если это и было когда-то энергоном, нечто исказило его структуру. Радиация? Датчики не сигнализировали о чрезмерном уровне. Воздействие странных магнитных полей планеты? Мысли Дриллдайера путались, пока он всматривался в огромный идеальный круг, образованный этой жилой. Внутри, словно вложенные спирали, тянулись энергоновые отложения потоньше. 

– Все мертвы, все мертвы! – Силвер стиснула руками голову и застонала. – Хватит!.. 

Дриллдайер попытался поставить ее на колени, поскольку ее гироскопы и сервоприводы явно отказали, но вовремя остановился. Прямо под их ногами валялись… высохшие органические тела. У некоторых уже истлело кожное покрытие, другие еще поблескивали органической начинкой. Хорошо, что Дриллдайер, по совету Файнстоуна, давно отключил обонятельные сенсоры! Должно быть, здесь стоял отвратительный запах: если останки кибертронцев были свалены в центре зала, то пространство вокруг усеивали мелкие мертвые органики. 

– Это шлаков склеп, – Бид, скривившись, оглядывался по сторонам. – Что… что за… 

– Я тебя слышу! Я слышу! – Силвер цикл отчаянно билась в руках Дриллдайера, но так же внезапно ослабла. 

С трудом найдя свободный от жидкостей и костяного эндоскелета участок камня, Дриллдайер аккуратно поставил ее, придавая устойчивую позу. Они оказались намного ближе к возвышению из кибертронских корпусов, чем ему хотелось бы. Плита оказалась неотполированной – ее наискось, по кривой пересекали неглубокие круглые отверстия, забитые сейчас пылью и мелкими костями. 

– Они… рядом, совсем рядом, я слышу, как они скребутся, они придут изнутри, они… – шептала Силвер, раскачиваясь. 

Дриллдайер заозирался. Где-то здесь должна быть антенна, верно? Что-то, транслирующее сигнал, сводящий Силверспайк с ума. Стены зала напоминали соты, но местами каменные плиты упали, так что повсюду зияли мелкие черные провалы. 

Дриллдайер не сразу заметил, что и сам дергает пальцами – а когда понял, торопливо сжал кулаки. Его искра отзывалась на что-то… а зеленый свет манил присмотреться к огромному кругу, вдоль которого поблескивали неизвестные символы. Чем-то сама схема напоминала ему древние космические мосты: археологические группы обнаруживали подобные в недрах Кибертрона. Ушедшие на нижние уровни под воздействием трансформаций, которых Кибертрон претерпел множество за миллионы звездных циклов, они тоже напоминали схематические круги: на огромных платах, с подведенными мощными энергетическими сетями. Как правило, они быстро перегорали, и приходилось сооружать новые. Теперь строили мосты гораздо более удобные, менее энергозатратные и с огромным запасом прочности, а старые технологии остались картинками в образовательных датападах. 

И вот, Дриллдайер видел что-то подобное на органической планете… 

– Мне страшно, заставьте его замолчать. Заставьте! Его! Замолчать! – Силвер заколотила ладонями об пол, а потом вскинула руку. 

Бид завопил, отшатываясь и спотыкаясь на скользкой коже. Он указывал пальцем туда же, куда и кэрриер, на дезактивы, вернее, конкретный корпус. В зеленоватых отблесках Дриллдайер не сразу разобрал, что активная краска сидящего на возвышении бота вовсе не посерела, а оптика… 

– Все… Всеискра, – вокалайзер чуть не отказал, когда он понял, что визор автобота тускло горит. – Всеискра, – повторил он, – ох, это… этого не… не… 

– Надо помочь ему, – выдавила Силверспайк сипло. Бид, стряхивая прилипшую к ногам органическую субстанцию и оттого неловко раскачиваясь, подбежал к ней и обхватил за голову. 

– Надо тебе помочь, – пробормотал он. – Открой отсек, пожалуйста. Мы вместе смо… 

– Он жив! Он ужасно мучается, ему страшно! – Силвер оттолкнула кассетбота и скорчилась на полу. Одна из фар от удара о камень разбилась. – Этот кошмар не заканчивается!.. 

Дриллдайер сделал пару шагов вперед, присматриваясь, и раскрутил кулеры на максимум. Ему не показалось? Визор и правда мерцает, это не обман, не случайный отсвет от космического моста, портала или что за древнюю технологию они раскопали здесь? 

Вернее, не они. Автоботы, работавшие здесь три миллиона лет назад. Возможно, десептиконы хотели отвоевать ее, но все погибли… все. Он вспомнил имена, выбитые автоботами на стене высоко над этим местом, и то, что одно осталось незачеркнутым. 

– Не может быть, – прошептал он, неслышно за шумом вентиляции. А затем, с трудом откалибровав вокалайзер, прокричал: – Кто ты такой?! 

Автобот не ответил. Он сидел на горе дезактивов, как на троне, неподвижный, устремивший взгляд куда-то мимо Дриллдайера, Силверспайк и Бида… к дверям. Кэрриер, несомненно: характерное строение честплейта, чтобы размещать кассетботов и неискровые носители; динамики на плечах, длинные выносные антенны на шлеме… В его позе было что-то одновременно неестественное и величественное. Не имея желания подходить, Дриллдайер увеличил картинку и присмотрелся. Частично фейсплейт автобота закрывала маска, но одна половина выпала, а другая – проржавела и покосилась. Рот – открыт, словно в крике, и при кадрировании удалось отчетливо разглядеть, что он забит пылью. 

Если он жив, надо помочь ему. Надо. Да даже если бы он был десептиконом – он проторчал здесь три миллиона лет среди дезактивов своих товарищей, под этой… жуткой… пульсирующей жилой мутировавшего энергона… 

Дриллдайер понял, что снова постукивает пальцами друг о друга. 

– Он не может сказать, – прошептала Силверспайк. Бид смотрел то на нее, то на кэрриера в отдалении. – Он не может… двигаться. 

– Хорошо, – Бид потряс головой, потом коснулся своей инсигнии и вдруг показался еще меньше, чем был. – Хорошо. Так… 

Очевидно, он заметил, что Дриллдайер не собирается двигаться с места, и решил взять дело в свои маленькие ладошки. Прилив стыда тут же отступил: Дриллдайер никогда не думал, что ему будет неловко топтаться по дезактивам, но он уж точно не сможет забраться наверх, не смяв их окончательно. Конечно, сложно представить большее осквернение, чем уже случилось, но… 

Бид не сказал ему ничего: о том, что он мог бы помочь, или чтобы он позаботился о Силвер. Дриллдайер вновь ощутил укол вины. Он не боялся нелепых звуков, не боялся мертвых органиков, так почему застывший на вершине горы дезактивов автобот так его пугает?.. 

Биду тоже оказалось нелегко подняться. От прикосновений ржавые края корпусов рассыпались, сломанные сочленения с хрустом ломались, и он постоянно соскальзывал, но продолжал карабкаться. Наконец он встал совсем неподалеку от кэрриера и слегка помахал рукой перед его визором, но чуть с краю. Тот не повернул головы. Он лишь слегка накренился, когда его трон из мертвецов покосился, и теперь смотрел на двери под углом. 

Кассетбот трансформировал шлем – оказалось, визуально срезанная задняя часть скрывала антенну для удаленной синхронизации. Дриллдайер, пообщавшись с Силвер, неплохо знал, как происходит сопряжение между кассетботом и кэрриером. Без долгой отладки редко обходится, но для первого обмена сигналами и подключаться не обязательно, достаточно по беспроводной связи обменяться стандартными пакетами доступа. 

Но Бид покачал головой: 

– Заблокировано. Мне… мне кажется, он и правда жив, но он не отвечает на пинг и… ты меня слышишь? Нас? Слышишь? – он неуверенно приблизился, стараясь не продавить истончившийся корпус дезактива под собой, и коснулся металла. – Холодный. 

– Ему очень страшно, – простонала Силверспайк. – Очень-очень страшно… 

– Мне тоже, – негромко признался Дриллдайер. 

Где Файнстоун, когда он так нужен?! Каждый геолог изучал базовый медицинский курс, чтобы, в случае проблем в экспедиции, помочь товарищу, даже если рядом нет врача. Но меньше всего Дриллдайер разбирался в кататонии, подобной этой: когда бот застывает на минимуме энергии, тратя все силы лишь на одну какую-то команду. Ему не хватало даже теоретических знаний, чтобы утверждать, что мозговой модуль этого бедняги до сих пор функционирует. По крайней мере его встроенные сканеры – которым он уже не верил – не улавливали даже слабой пульсации искры. 

Зато у кэрриера могла быть достаточно мощная антенна, чтобы достучаться до Силверспайк. И если он делал это специально, то, по крайней мере, способен мыслить. 

Если, конечно, это и правда не проигрываемая запись, три миллиона звездных циклов не находившая слушателя, пока он – он! – не привез сюда Силвер. 

– Возможно, он парализован, – предположил Дриллдайер. 

– Знаешь, что тебе будет интересно? – вдруг спросил Бид. – У него на коленях твой дрон. Изрядно помятый. 

– Ты пугаешь его! Ему так плохо, – затараторила Силвер совсем неразборчиво и вдруг выпрямила спину, вскидывая голову, стараясь поймать взгляд тусклого визора. – Мертвые здесь! Мертвые здесь! Они уже здесь! 

Дриллдайер услышал лязг позади и обернулся. 

  


***

Прайм прихрамывала на левую ногу и зажимала бок. Отсюда Бид даже не старался присмотреться, его системы были заточены не под зоркое видение, но ее рука все равно казалась темной от пролившегося масла. Другую руку она держала за спиной, словно плечевой сустав неестественно вывернуло мощным ударом, и он так и застрял. 

– Ты здесь! – в голосе Дриллдайера зазвенело облегчение. – Ты ранена? Где Файнстоун? Как ты нас нашла? 

Под ногами хрустнула чья-то линза, когда Бид попытался найти более устойчивую позицию. 

– Он мертв, – Прайм отвечала одновременно устало и зло. – Его убили… существа. Возможно, органики, не уверена. У них длинные когти, острые, как металл. И крылья, – она махнула рукой, ненадолго оторвав ладонь от пробоины в корпусе. – Я смогла поразить двоих, но другие прогрызли его искру. 

– Мертвые уже здесь, – слова все лились из вокалайзера Силверспайк, хотя ее губы почти не шевелились. Походило на перегрузку: слишком большой поток информации пытается пройти в узкий канал. Силверспайк повторяла то, что слышала, не раздумывая, не отсеивая, не анализируя. 

– Нет, – Дриллдайер замотал головой. – Нет-нет-нет, я не… он не… 

– Ты не мог предполагать, что все так обернется, – Холдаун, даже не стараясь перешагивать через останки, направилась к Силверспайк. Раньше она казалась более брезгливой. С чем бы она ни сразилась, теперь она выглядела сосредоточенной и неустрашимой. Почти как и должна вести себя Прайм… 

Дриллдайер вот был раздавлен новостью. Бид тоже испытывал смутные чувства: смешанную палитру страха, отчаяния и недоумения. Вот так – появилось нечто и разорвало Файнстоуна на части? Убить кибертронца нелегко. Органику сделать это так, как описывает Холдаун, еще сложнее! Они часто меньше и слабее, и даже если хорошо спрячутся и нападут внезапно… они должны быть хорошо вооружены. 

– Они тебя преследуют? – спросил он. 

Прайм взглянула на него. Отсюда казалось, что одна оптика у нее или треснула, или просто сбоит. 

– Мне кажется, я оторвалась, но не могу утверждать. Я вижу, Силверспайк очень плохо… Мы можем забаррикадироваться здесь и немного подзарядиться, прежде чем пробиваться наверх. 

– Зачем… не надо было, не надо было, – повторяла та, явно не слушая. 

– Послушай, видишь, мы нашли тут… этого… автобота, – Дриллдайер махнул рукой в сторону кэрриера. – Ему нужна помощь. Надо забрать его на корабль и валить отсюда побыстрее. 

Бид все еще не улавливал от кэрриера излучения ни на одной частоте. Сканер Файнстоуна был бы как нельзя кстати! Или хотя бы его кейс с инструментами… Бид коротко обругал себя за цинизм, но, по правде, он плохо понимал, как они потащат двух беспомощных кэрриеров наверх, мимо существ, способных наподдать даже Прайм. А он сам не может ни помочь с транспортировкой, ни отбиться! 

– Убей меня! Убей! – завизжала Силверспайк и зацарапала свое кассетное отделение с такой яростью, что Холдаун не сразу удалось совладать с ней. 

– Ты можешь как-нибудь остановить его трансляцию?! – заорал Дриллдайер. – Сделай что-нибудь, Бид, она выглядит, будто вот-вот перегорит! 

Возмущаться, пожалуй, было бесполезно. Бид, конечно, понимал, как устроены кэрриеры, но Дриллдайер зря предполагал, что он может оказать квалифицированную помощь боту, находящемуся в таком состоянии… Чего уж говорить, состояние Силверспайк беспокоило его куда сильнее! 

Но она привела их сюда, чтобы помочь этому бедняге. Три миллиона звездных циклов – это не шутки. Даже если он безумен и пытается свести с ума единственного, кто может его услышать… ему надо помочь. 

– Извини, приятель. Мы хотим тебя спасти, так что… ну, если ты меня понимаешь вообще… – пробормотал он и неуверенно оперся на колено бота, чтобы подтянуться повыше. Тот еще сильнее накренился, но пока не упал, и Биду удалось дотянуться до внешней панели над кассетным отделением. Многие кэрриеры оставляли часть кнопок снаружи, чтобы в случае возгорания или короткого замыкания, вируса на носителе, блокирующего управление, или любой атаки изнутри проигрывание без проблем могли отключить извне. Когда он чуть надавил, отделение приоткрылось – оказалось, оно не было защелкнуто. 

– В нем… в нем флешка, – сказал Бид громко. – Его, судя по формату. 

– Д-дезактив? – переспросил Дриллдайер. – На ней есть там… кожа или?.. 

– Нет, нет! – Бид боялся, что дверца вот-вот отломится, поэтому не особенно заглядывал внутрь. Кэрриер выглядел, словно вот-вот развалится. – Просто носитель, как дневник Сил… 

– Проиграй ее! – Силверспайк говорила тонко и напряженно, но это была она – Бид понял это сразу. Не чья-то воля, с неистовой силой вбивающая слова ей в процессор, а она сама просила об этом. 

– Это… похоже на осквернение, – засомневался он. – Правда, мне не хочется его трогать, вдруг он развалится? 

– Он знает, что здесь происходит! – Силверспайк немного прерывалась, как если бы ей сложно было сохранять контроль над вокалайзером. – Он, должно быть, телепат, или… я не знаю… это так четко, так четко! 

– Флешка почти рассыпалась… Мы… возможно, ничего и не поймем! – положение его было шатким, приходилось висеть, уцепившись за полудезактивного бота, и не оборачиваться. Поэтому он кричал ответы вполоборота. Прайм молчала и не вмешивалась, Дриллдайер поддакивал, что пора заканчивать, и возражения Бида никто не слушал. 

– Дай ему заговорить! Это должно отключить трансляцию… сигнал, который… я слышу… я… Он… только так может… мы должны ему помочь! – судя по глухому стуку металла, она снова заколотила об пол. – Я не знаю, как ему помочь, я не знаю!.. 

– Сейчас! – Бид торопливо захлопнул отделение. Крошки грязи посыпались с края отсека, он испугался, что что-то сломал, но, кажется, нет. 

В этот момент челюсти кэрриера шевельнулись, вокалайзер издал сип, продирающий до самой искры, и Бид не свалился только потому, что его парализовал ужас. Визор над ним замерцал чаще. 

Похоже, получилось. Принудительный запуск другого протокола выдернул кэрриера из режима, в котором он лишь бессильно транслировал сигнал. Но он до сих пор не шевельнул и пальцем. Бид еще не успел проиграть запись, зато слышал характерное постукивание внешнего жесткого диска – к его данным обращались. 

– Ре… зо… натор… 

Помехи сопровождали каждый звук. 

– Так тебя зовут? – спросил он тихо. – Ты один из исследователей, да? 

– Он правда жив! – негромко удивился за спиной Дриллдайер. – Как такое возможно? 

Бид покрепче уцепился за плечо бота и обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Силверспайк в порядке. Та сидела, опустив голову набок и безвольно повесив руки, и больше не калечила себя. Хотя бы. 

– Мы… просто хотим узнать, как отсюда выбраться, Резонатор, – пришлось напомнить себе, что он не в первый раз имеет дело с ботом в состоянии шока. Конечно, настолько страшных случаев в его работе еще не было, но Бид понимал, что сейчас кэрриеру надо внушить уверенность в том, что они смогут ему помочь. – Ты ведь не один здесь, правда? 

– Не… один… – с трудом выговорил он. – Другое имя… Вышел из меня… с новым именем… Мертвый! Мертвый! Он здесь!.. 

Бид терпеливо провентилировал и нашарил руку Резонатора. Та застыла в согнутом положении, но кто-то будто пытался сжать его кисть иначе, чтобы вложить в них дрона, и один из пальцев сломался. Едва ли он чувствовал боль, при таком-то заряде, но все же Бид старался двигаться очень осторожно. 

– Мы заберем тебя отсюда. У нас есть корабль. 

– Нет! – хриплый отказ не сопровождался даже слабым движением. Внутри не стучал мотор, Бид не слышал работы вентсистем. Минимум заряда… теперь, вернувшись в онлайн из гибернации, Резонатор должен был быстро вырубиться. Может быть, если подзарядить его от генераторов Дриллдайера, получится поставить его на ноги. Но хорошо бы он хотел уйти… 

– Не трать энергию, – попросил Бид. Прошло очень много времени, его хронометр наверняка сбоит, а опознавание «свой-чужой» не работает. Возможно, он даже их не видит. Возможно, он думает, что все еще сражается с десептиконами… или монстрами? – Мы автоботы. На борту «Алерт» есть оборудование. Все будет хорошо. 

– Проиграй его флешку! – громко напомнила Прайм. – Давай! 

Она впервые подала голос, и его резкие модуляции обеспокоили кэрриера, просидевшего здесь в окружении мертвых, должно быть, все три миллиона звездных циклов. 

– Можно я… – неуверенно начал Бид. Он не видел в этом смысла, но… привычная работа могла помочь Резонатору немного успокоиться. 

– Нет! Не… играть!.. Ничего-никогда! Они… вылупятся из вас… вылупятся из нее… Он не сказал! – скрежещуще возмутился он. – Почему он не сказал? Я просил его рассказать всем! 

Едва слышный стон Силверспайк перешел в отчаянное завывание: 

– Заставь его замолчать, заставь его замолчать! 

Бид обернулся. Она опять попыталась сломать свой отсек. Прайм наклонилась сзади, приобняла ее и не очень жестко, но крепко зафиксировала кисти, мешая калечить себя. Она все еще действовала лишь одной рукой, но, видимо, раны не убавили сил. 

– Прости, ты что-то транслируешь, Силвер очень больно из-за этого, – негромко забормотал он. – Ты сам знаешь, внешний… внешний проигрыватель – доминирующая программа… я отключу твою антенну, чтобы мы во всем разобрались… 

Резонатор заскрипел, словно изо всех сил пытаясь задействовать сервоприводы, но – вхолостую. Бид нашарил регулятор и запустил запись, продолжая извиняться. Если это поможет, нужно будет как-то аккуратно спустить кэрриера к Дриллдайеру, чтобы подключить к питанию, и… 

  


***

Когда речь бота, мучившего ее все эти мегациклы, наконец-то полилась в аудиодатчики, Силверспайк уже не могла шевелиться. С тех пор как она ступила под взгляд этой огромной зеленой гипнотизирующей оптики, она лишь урывками осознавала, что происходит. 

Он был здесь. Восседал на дезактивах своих врагов и друзей и смотрел на их серые корпуса целую вечность. 

Одиночество, страх, ненависть, обида, безысходная тоска… непонимание и холод. Бесконечный холод в честплейте, пониже кассетного отделения, где у кэрриеров пульсирует искра. Больше всего ей хотелось исчезнуть, чтобы никогда не видеть и не слышать его, не чувствовать то, что он чувствует. И так же сильно она мечтала отдать свою искру боту, умолявшему добить его. 

Силверспайк его ненавидела. И жалела. И была им – брошенным, обманутым, непонятым… теми, кто должен был понять. Риддлер – это имя он повторял в ее голове на все лады. Мертвецы – их он боялся, от них хотел сбежать. И ее… ее он звал с того момента, как она впервые почувствовала легкую тревогу, войдя в пещеру. 

С тех пор как нарисовала уродливый фейсплейт в своем планшете. 

В этом зале сигнал стал всепоглощающим и парализовал процессорную деятельность, но вот он оборвался – и Силверспайк ничего не понимала. Она заламывала пальцы, кто-то поглаживал ее плечи, от стен зала веяло холодом, дезактивы странно резонировали с колебаниями световых волн, как будто немного энергии в них еще осталось, и Силверспайк хотелось оказаться отсюда так далеко, как это возможно. 

Ведь он заткнулся. Он больше не вопил и не хрипел в ее голове. Только что-то сипел вдалеке, что-то, что она не желала слушать… 

– …три дека-цикла назад мы обнаружили следы разумной деятельности в недрах пещеры. Мы были абсолютно уверены, что Кейгейт необитаем, но столь огромные и искусные врата могли создать или разумные гости планеты, или аборигены, жившие здесь когда-то давно. Прошло время, пока Сток Пайл объявил, что это место безопасно, а Флексия разобралась с этической стороной вопроса. Мы думаем, что по ту сторону врат – самое крупное месторождение энергона на этой планете. По уровню излучения оно соответствует минимум трем карьерам на Луне-1. Внушительно, правда? Вопрос о том, почему он так защищен, мы пока оставили. Сейчас надо разобраться, как управлять воротами, Флексия категорически запрещает бурить культурный объект иной цивилизации, так что… 

Звук, с которыми проигрываются посыпавшиеся носители, сложно с чем-то перепутать. Пропадали то слоги, то целые предложения. 

– …они нашли какой-то древний документ… …выбит на полу, словно перфорация. Флексия в восторге… …расшифровала его. Думает, что это образец музыки или записи голоса, записанный в такой форме, чтобы просуществовать миллионы лет… 

Когда-то он говорил так четко и ясно… не ныл и не подвывал от ужаса, не путался в словах… Активная память Силверспайк была забита прежними его сообщениями, но она упорно вслушивалась, хотя и не запоминала. Ей казалось, что она может узнать что-то важное, понять что-то, что не поймут другие… 

Его зовут Резонатор. 

– …все забыли, зачем мы здесь. Разработка на Кейгейте важна, чтобы укрепиться в этом секторе. Неизвестно, как поменяется русло войны. Сток Пайл пытается всем напомнить, что исследование зеленого энергона – наша основная задача, но Флексия и Информер зачарованы… 

– …принцип работы портала неясен… …Сток Пайл… …отравление – кто испытывает на себе неизве?.. …перевод записанных сообщений… …призывает могущественных жителей другого мира… …возможно, они покинули… через космический мост… …изображены на вратах… …полный бред. 

Полный бред. Полный бред. Полный бред. 

Аварийная сирена пронзительно взвыла и тут же затихла, приглушенная автоматикой. Запись голоса более приоритетна, так что фоновые звуки стали едва различимы. 

– Десептиконы! Их корабль… при входе в атмосферу… …по моим расчетам… Защита… Маскировка бесполезна, месторождение дает такое сильное излучение, что десептиконы точно придут сюда. 

Треск поврежденных данных перешел в звук взрыва и беспорядочный шум, словно ветер дул в микрофон: рвано и сильно. 

– …я не верю, что говорю это, я не верю, что видел это… …Всеискра, там никого не… …Сток Пайла разорвало изнутри, они выглядят как… лезвия… из камеры… …вдвое больше Флексии!.. Ее камера треснула… …они чуют искры… 

Тишина. Долгая, волнующая – Силверспайк падала в нее, будто в нефтяные отходы. Щелчок отметил начало новой записи: 

– Я… смог спрятаться. Исследовательский изолятор блокирует сигнал моей искры… я надеюсь, что так и есть, иначе меня поглотят так же, как остальных. Я… шлакова шестерня, я не верю, что это случилось… не знаю, кто меня услышит… Но если я умру, вы должны знать. Десептиконы вы или нет, это… это… Мне надо успокоиться. Проклятье, – перегруженная вентиляция выдала еще больше шумов. В лаборатории не было причин шептать, если она была звукоизолирована в том числе, но так Резонатор чувствовал себя спокойнее: – Информер решил, что мы должны отступить вниз и воспользоваться космическим мостом. Уйти. Я говорил, что это абсурдная идея, мы не знаем, как пользоваться чужой древней технологией, как вводить координаты… Но первый рубеж обороны пал. Нам оставалось лишь забаррикадироваться в помещении с непригодным для питания энергоном и ждать смерти от истощения… или взрыва… Они голосовали. Мы голосовали. Потом… Флексия сказала, что эта гигантская перфорация – звуковые команды… Она, в конце концов, несколько дека-циклов переводила эту дурацкую… «Книгу смерти», так она ее назвала. У нее была флешка с записью, и… я не могу. Это… не могу выбросить из головы… нельзя было даже насвистывать мелодии оттуда! Когда портал засветился, мы почти подумали, что спасены, а потом… Сток Пайл… потом… Всеискра, нет, это ужасно. 

Второпях он несколько раз повторил одно и то же: камеры Флексии, проигрывавшей запись, и Сток Пайла, попробовавшего местный энергон, взорвались изнутри, и из узких порталов, открывшихся на месте угасающих искр, выбрались чудовища. Он склонял это слово на разные лады. 

Чудовища. Чудовища. Чудовища. 

– …я должен пойти в кабинет Флексии, там… есть ее рабочие записи… портал можно как-то закрыть, я уверен… должна быть команда, какой-то код. Что-то, что остановит безумие… 

Безумие. Безумие. Безумие. 

– Эти жуткие твари расползлись по всей базе, я… я прячусь от них, но они меня чуют, я знаю. Они играют со мной. Десептиконы… десептиконы… не могут с ними справиться. Чем больше мертвых, тем больше чудовищ… Антенна взорвана. Все мертвы, я… Я видел Брик Оффа, его броню на спине прорезало органическими наростами, он… был еще в себе. Он просил меня остановить это. Не дать им… 

_«Убей меня. Убей меня»._

_«Убей себя»._

– …Риддлер нашел меня. Кажется, он тоже один остался из своей команды. Десептиконы… они пришли на нашу базу, чтобы разжиться припасами, а встретили… это. Я не в состоянии разобраться в записях Флексии, но Риддлер считает, что может. Я подключил его к терминалу, сейчас он копирует ее переводы… а я трясусь тут с маленьким пистолетом в руках, как последний… – голос сорвался. Зато запись сохранилась намного лучше, чем некоторые предыдущие; видимо, время пощадило этот участок жесткого диска. – Я не был готов. Мы должны были копать тут землю и разбивать камни, я… просто сидел на… связи… я… Я надеюсь, что Риддлер справится… Я потерял счет времени, сколько мы скрываемся здесь… Я такой дурак. Сижу и говорю сам с собой, как будто… как будто мы можем выжить. 

Наконец-то вернулся сигнал с оптики. Глядя снизу вверх на серые корпуса, Силверспайк едва видела Бида. Он держался за колено Резонатора и, словно зачарованный, смотрел на заляпанный грязью индикатор на кассетном отделении. Он показывал, сколько осталось до конца записи. 

Еще очень, очень много. 

– Мы спускаемся вниз. Я спускаюсь, Риддлер… он внутри. Меня. Я никогда не думал, что буду синхронизироваться с десептиконом, но сейчас… это просто смешно, думать, что есть какая-то разница… инсигния или… меня, наверное, вышвырнули бы с работы, узнай, что я подключил флешку фиолетовознаковых к компьютеру нашей базы, но… Ха! Он меня слышит, конечно. Только что… ударил током считывающую головку… специально… конечно. Он… Риддлер, мы почти дошли. Он чувствует себя неважно. Говорит, очень сложно… хотя все записано прямо в его блоки памяти… сложно запомнить. Песню. Песнопение. «Мертвая вселенная», так можно перевести название того места, из которого поперли эти твари. Риддлер сказал. Я не силен в религии, но если открытие моста туда – не жуткий обряд, то… наверное, чудовища из мертвой вселенной уничтожили тех, кто жил здесь раньше… может, их запечатали за этими вратами, я не знаю, я… Я несу бред. Я хочу домой. Всеискра, я хочу домой!.. 

Силверспайк тоже хотела домой. 

– Мы все продумали. Я удаленно подключился к аварийной сети и смогу поддерживать ретрансляцию какое-то время. Не зря монтировал усилители сигнала… протянуть вниз кабели просто невозможно. Риддлер говорит, придется… поперебирать команды. Теперь у меня есть пара пушек… они… очень мощные… Коны, которым они принадлежали, мертвы. Стали оболочками для монстров… Ох, я говорю, говорю, говорю, не могу остановиться. Риддлер, это тебя злит, я знаю, прости… прости… я надеюсь, что эту флешку кто-нибудь найдет… и узнает, что случилось… хотя мне даже некуда засунуть ее теперь, – по сравнению с первыми записями эти и правда были качеством похуже. На внешние носители часто можно писать что-то, не подключаясь напрямую. На чистоту звука это влияет, но разницу заметят лишь привереды и специалисты. Силверспайк была из последних. – Так вот, мы придем туда. И я транслирую команду… закрытия… устранения… изгнания… на всю базу. Чтобы каждая… тварь убралась обратно. Оставила моих друзей. И друзей Риддлера тоже. Потом я перегружу сеть, чтобы вызвать отправку аварийного сообщения. Я его записал… сюда больше никто не прилетит… Но даже если понадобится читать «Книгу смерти» взад и вперед пять раз, мы заставим монстров уйти!.. 

Силверспайк перевела взгляд на неестественный круг, в который свилась энергоновая жила на стене этого… храма? «Мертвая вселенная» – полумифическая сказка для тех, кто верит в измерения, существующие по иным физическим законам. Зловещий поэтический образ… 

…для плохих стихов. 

« _…от вселенной мертвецов я уйти не смог…_ » 

– Моя искра мертва, – зашептал голос на записи, надломленный и… пустой? Голос бота, у которого не осталось надежды. Силверспайк отшатнулась – нотки в нем оказались слишком знакомыми. Слишком сильно въевшимися в платы. – И Риддлера – тоже. Мы оба понимаем, что мертвая вселенная уже забрала нас, просто мы не успели исчезнуть вместе с остальными… Мы прочли «Книгу смерти», мы опустошены и ничем… не наполнены… Мы в шаге от бездны… все, о чем я прошу… это дать мне умереть. Я слышу, как они скребут лезвиями по моей камере искры! Они уже внутри!.. – треск. – У меня нет энергии… но то, что питает мой процессор… безжалостно. Вечно. Я чувствую, что не умру. Риддлер… не хочет… убивать меня. Он вернул мой дневник… и больше не приближается ко мне… Я слышу, как он бродит и бубнит. Слова. Слова. Те слова, что пробудили зло. Что прогнали его. Что восхваляют его и зовут… «Книга смерти» выжжена на его жестком диске теперь… но ключа мало. Ха… ха-ха-ха. Сами по себе слова не имеют силы. 

« _Но я – ключ, а ты – портал_ ». 

– Мы прогнали не всех. Я всегда думаю об этом. Что если мы прогнали не всех?.. Они используют мертвые корпуса, чтобы жить в них… и теперь Риддлер притаскивает останки сюда, ко мне. Я что, должен быть стражем вечно?!.. Но я понимаю… я понимаю… Зло не чувствует наших искр… потому что функционирующими нас поддерживает иная… сила. Зло не может вселиться в нас… Но мне кажется, Риддлер продолжает бояться. Его. Дезактивов… Он был тем ключом, которым мы заперли мертвую вселенную, но она слишком… изменила его. Я знаю одно: он не собирается умирать. Никогда. И не даст мне… если бы я мог… Может быть, появится кто-то, кто услышит… и не сбежит. Как Риддлер. Десептиконский скраплет! Я ненавижу тебя, слышишь?! – отчаянный крик все равно прозвучал слабо. – Убей меня, убей меня, трусливый кассеткон, ну?! 

Индикатор проигрывания резко скакнул вперед – большой участок флешки оказался поврежден. 

– …они росли с нами… из крохотных головастиков… Я научил их говорить, чтобы они поняли одну лишь просьбу: пусть убьют меня… Риддлер… научил их поклоняться смерти по ту сторону портала. Они нарядили его в собственную кожу… я видел… он поет им! И они зовут мертвых… и жаждут, чтобы их освежевали. Он растит расу безумцев. Но он любит их… А они любят его… но почему… почему они не убьют меня?! 

Страдание вновь жалило с прежней силой. Искра Силверспайк неестественно сократилась, сжалась в камере, освобождая место для чего-то… чужого. Чужого горя. Чужой мольбы. 

– Я надеюсь, они никогда не станут сильными. Дети Некрономикона слишком слабы, чтобы выдержать зло, а забрать тела, которые я охраняю, оно никогда не решится. Зло… избирательно. Его интересуют сильные… стальные… такие, как мы. Но если сюда придут другие боты или коны, никакая война не сравнится с возвращением слуг с той стороны… 

« _Кто стучит с той стороны – тем вы мертвыми нужны_ ». 

Внятная мысль сменилась беспомощным бормотанием: 

– Око пылает зеленым… Я не вижу его, но оно видит меня… Между нами только Риддлер. Некрономикон. Тебя так зовут теперь?.. Глупое! Глупое имя! Ты выбрал такое глупое… десептикон… идентифицируешь себя с «Книгой смерти», но так любишь свой… суффикс… Глупый маленький кассеткон, я знаю, что ты еще не до конца изменился, что ты меня понимаешь, убей меня, убей, покончим с этим… Времени больше нет, наша война закончилась, если хочешь, оставайся здесь с ними, с этими… маленькими… кусками плоти… будь их бессмертным богом один… я не хочу… пожалуйста, Риддлер… у меня кончается заряд… скоро я не смогу даже говорить, только думать, думать, думать… 

И надеяться, что кто-нибудь услышит эти отчаянные мысли. 

Следующая запись вновь имела другие характеристики. При ее сохранении не использовался внешний динамик. Искусственная модуляция голоса была попроще, чем реальная, и куда менее четкая. Резонатор едва заставлял механизм работать, поэтому фразы растягивались – немного, на доли нанокликов, – но звучали неестественно певуче. 

– …почему-у вы прино-осите мне э-это? О-он заставля-а-ет ва-ас сдира-ать с себя-а ва-ашу хли-ипкую обе-ертку, но заче-ем, заче-ем вы та-ащите мне свои-их мертвецо-ов?!.. Я-а не о-он, я-а не люблю-у сме-ерть, я не хочу-у… пожа-алуйста… 

Никто уже не слышал его. Даже Риддлер – Некрономикон – едва ли ловил частоту, на которой Резонатор спустя миллионы лет продолжал умолять о милосердии. Он и маленький народ, воспитанный им, продолжали по-своему заботиться о боте, застывшем в полушаге от дезактива? От мертвой вселенной, чем бы она ни была на самом деле? 

Окруженный безумными фанатиками и при этом одинокий. Силверспайк поняла, что тихонько подвывает его просьбам, обращенным в пустоту. 

Бид был далеко, близко, но дальше, чем хотелось. Силверспайк остро захотелось, чтобы он вернулся к ней, ведь он мог бы заполнить пустоту внутри нее, которую породил Резонатор. Та разрасталась, поглощая эмоции и мысли, словно черная дыра. Будто крошились платы памяти, будто рушились логические цепи. Будто она провела три миллиона звездных циклов, недвижимая, без поддержки, в замкнутом безумном кругу собственных воспоминаний о пережитых ужасах… 

И Риддлер не пришел. Не избавил ее от этого. Даже не попытался. 

Силверспайк сама не заметила, что ее кассетное отделение приоткрылось. Жадно. Умоляюще. 

  


***

– Нужно найти его, – Силвер навалилась на Холдаун, не в силах куда-то идти. – Некро… номикона… 

Дриллдайер, почти не глядя на нее, покачал головой. Резонатор был не в себе, это точно, но десептикон, судя по прозвучавшим обрывочным репликам, и вовсе поехал. Все наконец-то сложилось в единую картину, даже подношения в виде освежеванных тел и кожа, которую маленькие жители местных пещер принесли новым ботам, которых встретили. Должно быть, они оказались для них пятью божествами, которые… 

– Не нужно, – произнесла Холдаун. – Я уже нашла. 

– Что? – тут Дриллдайер обернулся. Во второй руке Холдаун действительно была флешка, та самая, обтянутая органической кожей, с жутким лицом на одной стороне и десептиконской инсигнией на другой. – Нет, постойте, вы с ума сошли обе?! 

Дриллдайер меньше всего верил, что этот носитель – настоящий кон из воспоминаний Резонатора. Файнстоун однозначно дал понять, что флешка не живая и никогда не была живой. У него до сих пор вызывало сомнение само существование Риддлера, но времени на вдумчивый анализ как-то не хватало, и он отложил выводы до возвращения на поверхность. 

Древний портал, открывающийся звуковым кодом и ведущий в мир с чудовищным и опасным населением – вполне правдоподобно. Логично объяснялось все… кроме того, что Холдаун притащила сюда этот дурацкий носитель, облепленный органикой, и правда опускает его в отделение Силвер! 

– Стой! – рявкнул он. 

Бид опрометью бросился вниз, спотыкаясь о дезактивы и уже не обращая внимания, по чему топчется. Но Холдаун уже ласково вдавила дверцу отделения до щелчка блокировки. Краешек кожи застрял и торчал теперь сверху, рядом с панелью управления. 

– Т-ты вернулся, – Силверспайк заулыбалась, проводя пальцами по периметру дверцы, прихватывая органический лоскут. – Я знала, что ты вернешься… когда-нибудь… тебе надоест бегать… от меня… болтать рифмованными загадками… и приносить эти глупые… мертвые… подарки… 

Дриллдайер успел раньше, он собирался открыть отделение силой, если понадобится, чтобы вытащить из Силвер эту дрянь, но Холдаун вскочила на ноги и врезала ему со всей силы. Удар оказался мощнее, чем он ожидал даже от Прайм, и уж тем более сейчас. 

– Ты поехала?! – крикнул он. 

– Беги, – кривая улыбка прорезала фейсплейт… гораздо шире, чем это было предусмотрено наносервоприводами под гибким металлом. 

Дриллдайер попятился. 

– Силверспайк! – Бид попытался пробраться к напарнице, но Холдаун выхватила цеп, и шипастый шар, окруженный желтоватым энергетическим полем, с гудением пронесся прямо перед его головой. Попади она в цель, кассетботу бы не поздоровилось, но он успел упасть на полуистлевшие останки и прокатиться по ним назад, в сторону Резонатора. 

Не сразу стало ясно, что еще изменилось, но тут аудиодатчики вычленили нарастающий визг, машинный, но одновременно истерический. Его издавал Резонатор, и он лился не только из вокалайзера, но и из динамиков в плечевых блоках, становясь все громче. 

– Она наша, – Холдаун развела руки, и к дроновскому воплю Резонатора прибавился треск металла. Дриллдайер изумленно наблюдал за тем, как разделяются – далеко не по трансформационному шву – пластины брони. Теперь куски металла с оборванными, но острыми краями покачивались на тонких стальных конструкциях, в которые превратился эндоскелет Холдаун. Честплейт превратился в три опасных импровизированных клинка – с нанесенными на них цифрами 5, 7 и 1. 

– Что за… 

Еще один звук – приглушенное пение, – едва достигнув аудиодатчиков, вынудил Дриллдайера вскинуть руки к шлему в тщетной попытке защититься. Оно буквально ранило – причиняло боль, но отключить обработку аудиопотока никак не получалось. На любую команду, которую отдавал Дриллдайер, система отвечала крашем. Поток ошибок захламил оперативную память мгновенно, и он лишь пятился, смотрел и слушал. 

Смотрел, как меняется Холдаун, как нечто острое выламывает ее фейсплейт изнутри, а дополнительные конечности бьют в пол, выбивая из камня искры. Она вся стала серой, будто дезактив. Серой… и жуткой. 

Слушал, как Силвер напевает – одновременно и своим голосом, и чьим-то чужим, скрипучим, – нечто непонятное, но складное, и при этом отвратительное. Музыка мертвой вселенной оказалась мелодией, на которую откликался и его процессор. Сбой за сбоем… 

Смотрел, как сияние отравленной – проклятой? – энергоновой жилы становится ярче. 

Слушал, как Бид кричит Силвер, чтобы она боролась. Выбросила флешку. Как просит взять его… и как визжит металл по камню, когда он катается по полу, пытаясь увернуться от ударов Холдаун. 

Смотрел, как Силверспайк шарит вокруг вслепую, уставившись на портал с выражением туповатого, но искреннего счастья. Как зажигаются глифы вокруг него – хотя камень не должен сверкать просто так, без всякой причины. 

Слушал, как прыгают из отверстий-сот в стенах органики, населившие Кейгейт много позже катастрофы, случившейся по вине автоботской экспедиции. Шлеп. Шлеп. Шурх. Шлеп. 

Смотрел, как они окружают их и восторженно воздевают верхние конечности. Как дерут собственную кожу до потеков жидкостей из порвавшихся трубок. Они так… легко… рвутся у органиков. 

Слушал визг Резонатора, дошедший до пороговых частот. Еще чуть выше – и Дриллдайер перестанет улавливать его… нет, ультразвук не очень-то пугал местных органиков, как оказалось. Поздноватое открытие. 

Смотрел, как Силверспайк берет длинный стальной стержень, оброненный Холдаун во время неестественной трансформации, и с размаху бьет себя по брюшным пластинам. Стук. Стук. Недостаточно острый, чтобы пробить металл сразу, он пока только проминал его, с каждым ударом все больше. 

– Нет, нет, нет! – монстр, бывший раньше Холдаун Прайм, все еще теснил Бида прочь. Он отступал к Дриллдайеру, но постоянно пытался проскользнуть к Силвер. Безуспешно. 

А потом дезактивы зашевелились. Их корпуса больше не служили Резонатору высоким троном, он провалился – и его вой тут же оборвался. Треск и зеленоватое сияние из обнаженных камер стали последней каплей. Дриллдайер вновь обрел контроль над корпусом. О, нет, он не будет ждать, пока из каждого мертвеца в этом скраплетовом _храме_ вылупится такая вот тварь. 

Он взглянул на Силверспайк – все так же радостно она продолжала ковырять свой корпус, надеясь, видимо, добраться до камеры, и двинулся к ней в обход, но Холдаун – то, что раньше было Холдаун, – мгновенно заметила его интерес. 

– Прости, пожалуйста, – выдавил он и, подхватив Бида, бросился к дверям. Оттуда тоже повалили органики, но они рассыпались в стороны сами, прыжками подбрасывая в воздух свои округлые тельца, стараясь освободить дорогу бегущим прочь полубогам. 

– Отпусти! – Бид заколотил по его руке. – Она там одна! Они убьют ее! 

Дриллдайер чувствовал, что давит не успевших увернуться органиков, но даже это было не так отвратительно, как то, что он бросал Силверспайк посреди этого безумия… поднимающихся дезактивов. 

– Я знаю, – он шептал негромко, зато чувствовал, что рот заполнен маслом, почему-то бесконтрольно полившимся из всех форсунок. Эта какофония довела его до предела прочности. Простой Дриллдайер в зале еще немного, он точно развалился бы на части без всякого усилия мертвых чудовищ. 

– Вернись! – истошно завопил Бид. – Не смей ее бросать! Не смей! 

Он изворачивался, а Дриллдайер захлебывался маслом. Пришлось загнать все в верхний шлюз, и теперь топливопровод скручивало от посторонних жидкостей. Дриллдайер обернулся, только когда уже взлетел наверх по гладкому склону. Погони не было, по крайней мере, пока. Из высокой щели зеленый свет заливал ближайшую стену и тянулся по полу. 

– Она уже умерла! – отрезал он на бегу. – Мы ей ничем не поможем! Мы всем расскажем об этой рже… улетим… им нельзя заполучить наш корабль! Представляешь, что будет, если эти твари сядут на «Алерт»? Военный, шлак, корабль! 

– Да мне налить! Она! Одна! – он обрушивал удары своих маленьких кулаков на его броню снова и снова. – Я не брошу ее! 

Усталость навалилась неестественно быстро. Дриллдайер перегрелся, вентиляция до сих пор шалила, а масло продолжало сливаться, и он никак не мог с этим справиться. Бид упирался в стены, тормозил его, не жалея обшивки, и несколькими витками тоннелей выше его пришлось бросить. Развернувшись, Дриллдайер навис над стоящим на коленях посреди коридора кассетботом. Прямо за спиной Бида расправлял руки абстрактный бот, выбитый в камне, – они добежали до алтаря. Жертвенные тела кто-то разворошил, сбив и раскидав по полу, но изображенный на стене кибертронец все еще смотрел на них косыми глазами органика, расположенными ровно посреди честплейта. 

Не таким уж абстрактным был этот бот. Кон. Риддлер, воспитавший маленький белковый народ в поклонении мертвой вселенной… и себе самому. Назвавшийся в честь какого-то древнего артефакта, преследовавший их едва ли не с самого начала… Некрономикон заманил их в западню! 

Или – пытался предупредить бестолковыми стихами, чтобы они повернули назад? 

– Просто пойдем, – попросил Дриллдайера. Капли масла изо рта попали на наплечник Бида. 

– Нет, – тот покачал головой. – Как… как ты можешь? 

– Я… я собираюсь выжить… и прекратить это, – сейчас он не верил в свои слова, но еще он знал, что сможет мыслить здраво, как только окажется подальше от этого хаоса. Возможно, орбитальная бомбардировка будет лучшим решением. Да. В компьютере «Алерт» наверняка есть коды связи, военные частоты, что-то, что поможет ему… 

– Ну и беги! 

Дриллдайер попятился. Системы ориентирования, к счастью, еще не отказали. Он понимал, куда нужно двигаться, чтобы добраться до корабля. 

– Дурак, – выплюнул он вместе с маслом. – Ты умрешь, и все! Ты не солдат, ты недолингвист!.. Флешка!.. 

– Вали! – Бид не сразу, но вскочил-таки на ноги, следя взглядом за Дриллдайером. Пошатнувшись, он оперся на алтарный камень – теперь и ему было не до брезгливости. Дриллдайер, ноги и гусеницы которого блестели от жидкостей мертвых органиков, тоже не задумывался ни об опасности заражения, ни о том, как омерзителен контакт с биологическими существами. – Я никого не бросаю! 

За ним вспыхнула красная подсветка, очертив в темноте силуэт бота, широкого в плечах и с узкой тазовой секцией. Еще наноклик – и Дриллдайер увидел дверцы: одна поднята вверх, другая болтается, отрубленная наполовину. 

Файнстоун не шумел потому, что не ступал. Его дверцы торчали так под неестественными углами потому, что из-под них выступали мощные каркасы кожистых крыльев, и хотя они лишь слегка колебались, этого хватало, чтобы удерживать тяжелый корпус в воздухе. Не похоже, что над этим… существом властвовала гравитация. 

Рваные металлические обломки честплейта, подобные оружию, созданному из корпуса Холдаун, взметнулись над Бидом. На одном из них отчетливо виднелся знак медицинской службы – ломаная белая кривая пульсации искры на красном фоне. 

– Ты-ы сам виноват, – Дриллдайер не стал присматриваться к тому, что стало с фейсплейтом Файнстоуна. Он трансформировался, теряя из виду Бида, нервно оборачивающегося на шум сервоприводов, и монстра, который пришел за ним. 

– Ты сам виноват, – повторял он вслух, выдавливая из движка все, на что тот был способен. Бур работал, и Дриллдайер не помнил, запускал он его сознательно – или причиной стала очередная вспышка энергии в корпусе. – Я пытался!.. Пытался! 

  


***

Файнстоун не убил его. Наколол на одну из своих новых конечностей, но не задел важных деталей – и Бид, блокируя болевые сигналы, болтался, словно добыча хищника, которую волочат в логово. Однако чудовище, когда-то являвшееся кибертронским медиком, несло его именно туда, куда Бид и хотел попасть, поэтому он не сопротивлялся и не пытался бежать. 

Бид знал, что Дриллдайер прав. Что уже поздно – что поздно было уже тогда, когда они ступили в проклятый зал с порталом в мертвую вселенную. Нет, поздно стало, едва они сунулись в неизученную пещеру, чтобы утешить неудачника-геолога и весело – ха – провести время. 

Пения на два голоса больше не слышалось. Силверспайк сидела на коленях, с пробитой камерой. Одна рука так и застыла на обломке, которым она убила себя, другая – безвольно лежала ладонью вверх. Она часто так отдыхала во время оффлайна – вывернув кисти ладонями вверх, хотя конструкция этому не способствовала. Подобное положение требовало усилий, пусть незначительных, но изнашивающих, и даже Файнстоун на это успел поругаться… 

Вчера. 

Вчера они все были живы. 

– Нет, – прошептал Бид. 

Файнстоун сбросил его на залитые буро-зеленой кровью местных органиков каменные плиты и шевельнул щупальцами, росшими из разодранного фейсплейта. Жест сопровождался щелкающими звуками, явно имевшими определенную последовательность, но Биду было не до лингвистических упражнений. 

Они кишели здесь. Мертвые, рассыпающиеся… монстры, приспосабливавшие сломанные детали, чтобы использовать их как оружие. Свет портала в стене стал ослепительно ярок, но он не разверзался, открывая проход сквозь пространство. Значит, мертвая вселенная проникала иначе... через искры кибертронцев. 

Чудовища никуда не торопились. Не спешили в погоню за Дриллдайером, лениво давили экстатически мечущихся под их ногами органиков и – шуршали, щелкали… Только один бот не поднялся из мертвых: корпус Резонатора, согнувшийся в прежней позе, лежал на боку. На нем не было новых повреждений: ни ран, ни ожогов, ни вмятин… 

Ужас, копившийся так долго, подстерегавший поблизости миллионы лет, наконец-то убил его. 

Но над его корпусом силы зла – а это было столь чистое зло, что десептиконы, какими бы инфернальными их ни рисовала военная пропаганда, никогда не приблизились бы к нему даже отчасти, – как будто уже не властвовали. 

– Си… Силвер, – он приподнялся на локтях, подволакивая перебитую Файнстоуном ногу. Из ее кассетного отделения по-прежнему торчал кусочек кожи, и то, что эта дрянь – дрянь, убившая Силверспайк, убившая их всех, – все еще находилась внутри нее, причиняло куда больше боли. 

«Я должен был сразу увести тебя отсюда», – подумал он, но не сказал. Кому какое дело? Она уже не услышит его извинений. 

Твари смыкали кольцо вокруг них и стрекотали все громче. 

А потом зеленый свет вспыхнул в пробитой камере. Его отблески заиграли на мертвой погасшей оптике, дверца распахнулась, и Бид услышал звук трансформации. Флешка возвращалась в робомод: лохмотья кожи трепыхались, но мерзкое растянутое лицо оставалось на месте. Десептикон оказался очень тонкой моделью – с хрупкими длинными руками и глубоко посаженной в корпус головой. 

_– Что сожрало изнутри,_

_Посмотри?_

Он стоял неподалеку, повернувшись к Силверспайк, вполоборота, так что лица было не разобрать. Его инсигния горела светлым фиолетовым. Неоткалиброванный вокалайзер воспроизводил тот же голос, что читал им стихи во время подзарядки. 

Сияние внутри корпуса Силверспайк становилось все ярче. Оно будто клубилось там, выпуская редкие завитки наружу, но не решаясь появиться. 

_– Вот клыки и вот штыри,_

_Посмотри!_

Щелканье над самым аудиодатчиком заставило Бида на мгновение отвести взгляд. Взгляд пустых оптик мертвеца был… жадным. Вернее, нечто жадное смотрело сквозь пошедшую буграми лицевую пластину… Только услышав скрежет, Бид понял, что его царапает еще одна тварь. Протянув конечность, торчащую из груди, она пыталась отковырять от него верхнюю спинную пластину. 

– Пожалуйста, – пробормотал он, теряясь от собственного бессилия, не зная, о чем, собственно, просит. 

Так или иначе: все руны вокруг портала горели. Что бы здесь ни творилось, обряд близился к завершению. 

_– Кожа будто одеяло,_

_Тоже станешь очень старым,_

_Когда искра умирала,_

_Было громко, тихо стало…_

Некрономикон-Риддлер снова напевал – и изрядно фальшивил. Должно быть, все мотивы, которые сохранились в его искаженной памяти, служили теми или иными командами, связанными с этим ритуальным местом, и он лишь накладывал на них кибертронские слова. Причем с каждым услышанным словом у Бида будто сгорал небольшой участок нейросети, потому что его охватывал невероятный жар. 

Силверспайк затряслась. Бид предпринял еще одну попытку подползти к ней, но ему не позволили. Последний живой мех интересовал очнувшихся монстров больше читающего стишки чудака, в чьей камере, скорее всего, и вовсе ничего не горело. Возможно это или нет – вопрос больше не стоял. 

Это происходит. Это реальность. Безумная, болезненная… безвыходная. 

Оптосенсоры отказывали, но сквозь помехи Бид видел, как из сияющего провала на месте искры Силверспайк вываливаются зеленоватые щупальца, заставляя ее корпус перевернуться на спину, выгнуться с треском… 

Несколько лезвий сразу вонзились в его корпус. Давление в разные стороны значило, что твари собираются за него поспорить. Крик его был никому не интересен – едва ли они вообще воспринимали иной смысл, кроме заключенного в самой… мелодике. 

_«Эти лингвистические штучки»._ Так говорила Силверспайк.

Некрономикон обернулся. За его спиной клубилась, парила в воздухе темно-зеленая масса. Она все росла и росла, полностью обволакивая Силверспайк, и на случайных выпуклостях открывали пленочные веки жуткие глаза с вертикальными зрачками. 

У Некрономикона тоже не оказалось фейсплейта. Пустота на схематическом рисунке над алтарем означала не маску и не гладкую пластину – но искусственно вмятые изгибы, срезанные, сбитые выступы… наверное, бывшему кону по имени Риддлер нравилось, что единственным его лицом теперь является кожаная рожа органика на честплейте. 

Но одна алая оптика еще горела, а исцарапанные губы шевелились. Он не улыбался, не боялся и не грустил о том, что восставшие мертвецы уничтожили взращенный им народ. Он даже, кажется, не издевался над Бидом, в которого вцепились сразу три монстра. 

Он прижал ладонь с тремя тонкими пальцами – универсальными переходниками, частично обломанными, а частично ржавыми, к своему _любимому_ лицу. 

– _Что теперь горит внутри,_

_Посмотри?_

  


***

«Все почти закончилось, – повторял про себя Дриллдайер. – Почти». 

Метки выручали его, когда чувство направления отказало. Он не остановился ни разу, хотя после хаотической езды по пещерам в основание бура забились камни и мелкий мусор, и он перестал вращаться еще до того, как Дриллдайер добрался до базы. Однако – было как-то не до техосмотра. 

Теперь стало ясно, и откуда глубокие порезы на стенах, и куда делись дезактивы, и почему каждый динамик на базе взорвался изнутри. Картина выглядела подозрительной еще в самом начале, но отлично объяснялась нападением десептиконов… кто бы знал! Дриллдайер вот представить не мог, какие жуткие – и необъяснимые – секреты скрывала заброшенная миллионы лет назад автоботская база. Один он будет выглядеть безумцем, пытаясь убедить командиров Холдаун Прайм шарахнуть ядерной бомбой по этим координатам… 

Но, будь он проклят, он приложит все усилия… 

Оглушительный грохот сотряс подземное строение. Пол под гусеницами дрогнул дважды – первый раз послабее, второй – намного отчетливей. На сейсмические толчки это не походило – скорее уж на взрыв снаружи. 

С потолка посыпалась крошка. 

– Не-не-не, – Дриллдайер трансформировался, перемалывая все, что попало в сочленения. Он чувствовал, что некоторые стыки гнутся и искажаются, но это его не задержало. Как не задержало в дороге то, что все масло вытекло, оставляя след темных капель за ним, а попавшее все-таки на суставы выпарилось из-за подскочившей температуры в корпусе, и любое движение сопровождалось скрежетом. – Не может быть! 

Спотыкаясь, он бросился к выходу. Даже бегом путь до поверхности занял много времени – и «нет» стало молитвой, которую Дриллдайер повторял с остервенением. Запах гари и треск, с которым огонь пожирает все, что ему подвластно, он почувствовал намного раньше, чем увидел красное небо Кейгейта и зарево пожара. Навстречу ему прыгали – или ковыляли, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу – органики, а на столь удобной для посадки площадке неподалеку от пещеры полыхал «Алерт». На месте двигателей огонь был черным от дыма. 

Обуглившиеся тела, разбросанные вокруг вперемешку с деталями, недвусмысленно подсказывали, что это диверсия. Неужели эти мелкие твари настолько разумны, что смогли проникнуть на военный корабль автоботов и подорвать его?! 

– Ржавый ублюдок, – Дриллдайер тяжело оперся на бур. Тот не держался за спиной из-за сломавшегося от перегрева крепления и теперь слегка перевешивал его на правую сторону. – Ты их послал, Риддлер?! Ты их послал?! 

Он обернулся к пещере, но, разумеется, ответа не последовало. Только ветер поддувал оттуда, как и раньше. 

Дриллдайер побрел вперед, оставляя в обгорелой листве вперемешку с землей глубокий след острием бура. 

Почему он это сделал? Бог и король этих безумных толстопузых органиков, зачем он послал их сюда? Чтобы не дать автоботам уйти живыми, да?.. 

Или чтобы мертвые твари, захватившие их тела, точно не покинули Кейгейт? 

– Будь ты проклят! – зарычал Дриллдайер. 

Снизу донесся слабый писк, больше напоминающий стон, и он обнаружил, что занес ступню над раненым органиком. Тот, по-видимому, потерял ногу. Его вылупленные черные глаза, окруженные морщинами бугристой кожи, смотрели прямо в оптику Дриллдайера. 

Пожалуй… Риддлер и так был проклят. Злость и отчаяние Дриллдайера не имели никакого смысла. 

Он наступил на органика – получившийся звук напомнил скорее хлюпанье, чем треск – и продолжил идти. Мимо горящего корабля – как можно дальше от пещеры. 

Планета большая. Он что-нибудь придумает.


End file.
